Loucura Platônica
by Marmaduke Scarlet
Summary: Nós já conhecemos um tipo de sentimento chamado amor platônico. Mas a loucura platônica eu não acredito que alguém conheça. Estreando um Lílian Evans como você nunca viu antes, essa fic não promete agradar, mas promete todo o empenho de sua autora. MPPW,
1. Café da manhã com os Evans

**Loucura Platônica **

By Marmaduke Scarlet

Capítulo 1 – Café da manhã com os Evans.

Oi todo mundo. Aqui quem vos fala – ou escreve, no caso – é Lílian Evans, 17 anos feitos em outubro, ruiva, olhos verdes, Grifinória, feia, insana e apaixonada pelo melhor amigo.

Esse é o principal – talvez único – motivo pelo qual eu me sentei aqui disposta a escrever isso. Essa paixão platônica pelo meu melhor amigo está me levando á loucura. Não que eu seja normal, na verdade eu sempre tive uns – muitos – parafusos a menos. Mas é que eu realmente preciso desabafar. E também não é o caso de eu ter me apaixonado agora. Na verdade, eu já me apaixonei por alguns garotos antes, e também não é de agora o que eu sinto pelo Tiago.

Ah sim, deixe me apresentar à vítima: Tiago Isaac Potter, dezessete anos, apanhador do time da Grifinória, Maroto, super legal, meu melhor amigo.

Apresentados os personagens principais dessa comédia dantesca, deixe-me apresentar os coadjuvantes.

Jude Francis Murray, Corvinal, monitora, dezessete anos, estudiosa, querida, minha melhor amiga.

Roxane Julia Lionel, ou apenas Roxy, Grifinória, louca, não perde tempo em devaneios como eu, vai direto pra a ação, resolve metade dos meus problemas e arranja a outra metade. A outra melhor amiga.

Sirius Anthony Black, ou Sir. Sirius III, como a gente gosta de chamar quando quer torrar a paciência dele. Quase-irmão do Tiago, dezessete anos, batedor da Grifinória, Maroto, 1m e 80 de altura, engraçadíssimo, desenha que é uma coisa. Grande amigo meu.

Remo John Lupin. Grifinória, Maroto, monitor... Não se preocupe, você leu certo. Um maroto monitor. Sensível, consegue captar as coisas antes mesmo da gente pensar nelas. Amiguinho do coração da Lily.

Pedro Roger Pettigrew. Fiel escudeiro dos marotos, não faz nada de útil na vida além de comer. Mas eu gosto dele mesmo assim.

Jennifer Não-dei-o-nome-do-meio-nem-quero-saber Carlton – a Barbie Malibu. O típico, loira, magra, peituda, QI abaixo de zero... Mantém uma espécie de amizade colorida com o Tiago. Às vezes eles ficam juntos, mas não há compromisso de nenhuma espécie entre eles. É a garota mais dada que eu já vi. Desnecessário acrescentar que eu não vou com a cara dela.

1º de Setembro de 1977

Eu acordei mais cedo que o normal. Na verdade, eu sempre acordo mais cedo que o normal, mas normalmente volto a dormir. Dessa vez não seu pra continuar a dormir. Sabe, eu sofro de dois males, a insônia crônica e a ansiedade.

Quando o despertador tocou, eu já estava acordada, fantasiando coisas sobre o que eu não deveria fantasiar. Sabe, eu faço isso o tempo todo, ficar deitada quietinha, imaginado coisas que jamais vão acontecer.

Enfim, eu levantei da cama quando o despertador tocou, me vesti e desci pra tomar café.

Bom dia, pai.

Meu pai baixou o jornal.

Bom dia, princesa. – eu sorri enquanto me servia de café recém feito pela cafeteira. Eu ia fazer 17 anos em outubro e ele ainda me chamava assim.

É hoje que você volta as aulas, não é querida?

É, é hoje sim. – coloquei creme no café.

Está muito nervosa?

Não pai, pelo menos acho que não. Já faz sete anos que eu passo por isso.

Bom dia florzinha. – minha mãe entrou na cozinha com seu bom humor matinal. Ela é artista plástica e ex-hippie, vive defendendo alguma causa. Meu pai é advogado.

Oi mãe.

Bom dia, Richie.

´dia Cee. – Às vezes eu me pergunto como meus pais podem viver juntos. A diferença entre eles é gritante, minha mãe de quimono azul, meu pai de terno e gravata.

Querem comer omelete tailandesa com tofu?

Meu pai e eu nos olhamos. Minha mãe é super querida, eu a amo muito, mas a culinária dela, vou te contar... Ela é fã dessas coisas "saudáveis" e tals. Não que eu não goste de uns pastinhos de vez em quando, mas a mamãe dramatiza. Meu pai diz que eu puxei a ela nesse ponto, já que, segundo ele, eu dramatizo tudo. Não acho que seja bem assim.

Não precisa se preocupar, querida. Eu e a Lily nos viramos com a comida.

Mas eu quero fazer alguma coisa! Minha florzinha vai passar o resto do ano fora, eu quero preparar pelo menos a ultima refeição dela em casa.

Não falei? Do jeito que ela fala, parece que eu vou pro Alasca e nunca mais vou voltar.

Mãe, eu vou voltar no Natal. Nem é tanto tempo assim. – é mentira, já que eu sempre passo o Natal em Hogwarts, mas todo ano eu digo isso e ela sempre acredita.

Volta mesmo? – meu pai perguntou, tirando os ovos, presunto e queijo da geladeira. Bem, eu não disse que funcionava com ele.

Depende... vocês me dão um piercing de presente de natal? – perguntei, quebrando os ovos numa tigela. Eu vi a troca de olhares entre eles.

Não Lily, sem piercings.

Mas...

E fim de história.

Me admira muito a minha mãe com todo aquele liberalismo dela e todas aquelas teorias de modo tentativa e erro e não sei mais o que proibir a filha de fazer um simples piercing no umbigo. Eu não estava pedindo permissão pra entrar numa comunidade de adeptos do amor livre nem nada muito chocante...

Meu pai cortou o presunto e queijo e despejou na tigela em que eu já havia batido os ovos, jogando tudo na frigideira logo em seguida. Uma coisa uma coisa muito engraçada na casa dos Evans, é que nós desde sempre cozinhamos. Minha mãe olhou desolada para a omelete – tradicional, claro – fritando no fogão.

Bem então... Já está tudo pronto, mimosa?

Já mamãe, deixei tudo organizado ontem.

Minha pequenininha...sempre organizada... – ela me abraçou. Eu não sei o que dá nos meus pais todo 1º de setembro.

Bom gente, eu vou ter que ir. Pegamos um caso difícil, e eu tenho que estar lá cedo hoje. Cecília, você leva a Lílian até a estação? – minha mãe assentiu – Ótimo. Tchau, minha filha. Tenha um bom ano, comporte-se, estude bastante e não deixe nenhum garoto se fazer de engraçadinho com você.

Pai, acho que só por um milagre algum garoto iria se meter a engraçadinho comigo.

Não disse isso claro, mas pensei. Eu ainda era B.V. Merlin! E do jeito que a coisa ia, eu acho que eu sou vou deixar de ser B.V. na noite de núpcias.

Comemos a omelete. Quer dizer, eu comi. Minha mãe comeu alguma coisa verde que eu não sei o nome, mas deve ser provavelmente tailandesa. Ela adora a comida tailandesa.

Minha mãe trocou de roupa enquanto eu terminava de arrumar as ultimas coisas e dava uma ultima olhada no espelho. Eu havia escolhidos minhas amadas jeans Levi´s de sempre, uma camiseta de uma banda bruxa, e meu casaco de nylon preto curto, fechado até o peito, pra não deixar aparecer a foto da banda, já que, sendo bruxa, ela se mexia. Meu cabelo ruivo estava preso num rabo-de-cavalo, ou pelo menos era isso que eu tentara fazer mais cedo quando prendera o cabelo. É que meu cabelo estava naquela fase transição do cabelo Chanel pro comprido, cheio de pontas soltas e cachos, já que eu não passava mais poção alisante nele. De novo o negócio da paciência.

Quando eu estava l�, analisando como eu poderia transformar em algo apresentável aquela minha aparência deplorável, aconteceu uma coisa muito estranha. Eu me olhava no espelho, quando de repente eu pisquei e não era mais eu que o espelho refletia. Quer dizer, era eu, mas não era. Era uma moça de uns 20 anos, sorrindo amigavelmente, com um look menos er... _agressivo _que o meu, se é que você me entende. Os traços físicos dela eram parecidos com os meus, aliás, eram idênticos, só com cara de mais velha. Bom, você entendeu. Só que quando eu pisquei de novo, o reflexo voltou a mostrar eu de hoje, com todo aquele ar "Are You Gonna Be My Girl", só que sem o fine e o sweet. Cara, aquilo me assustou um pouco.

Sempre assusta.

Quando eu tinha uns sete anos, eu me vi no espelho da mesma forma que agora, só que eu me vi com treze anos, e com o uniforme da escola. Foi então que eu soube que estava a fadada a um destino diferente do que o da maioria das minhas colegas de primário.

Enfim, enquanto eu colocava o meu malão no porta-malas do carro da minha mãe, pensando o que significava aquela _visão, _digamos assim, a minha mãe chegou.

De saia cigana pelos tornozelos e conjunto blusa-casaco estampados que nunca combinam. Eu nem me dei o trabalho de suspirar, ela sempre anda assim. Nós entramos no carro e ela o tirou da garagem.

Uma das coisas mais legais de andar no carro da minha mãe é que ela me deixa ouvir qualquer coisa. No carro do meu pai, eu estou terminantemente proibida de mexer no rádio. Liguei numa rádio e logo o som do Ramones encheu o carro. Sabe, esse é um ponto que eu e Sirius Black temos em comum. Eu não sei como ele descobriu o Ramones, já que é de família bruxa, mas o fato que ele é fã deles. Ele nem sabe que eu também curto os caras...

Então, Lily, quais são os planos para esse ano? – mamãe perguntou baixando o som.

Nada demais. Eu apenas pretendo passar de ano, acho.

Lílian – eu me virei. Quando a coisa começa por Lílian é porque é sério. – Querida, eu acho que... Não se preocupe tanto se as coisas não sairem tanto como você havia planejado. Eu sei que esse vai ser um ano importante pra você.

Hum, er, obrigada mamãe.

Silêncio. O engarrafamento perto da estação já era previsto, então não me atrasei muito. Passei pela barreira mágica que separa o mundo trouxa do meu mundo, o mundo ao qual eu realmente pertenço ao mesmo tempo que a Roxy. Foi muito engraçado, a gente riu muito. Se fosse combinado não dava certo.

Encontramos a Jude no corredor, enquanto a gente ainda ria. Aí, passou o namorado da Roxy e levou ela junto, o bobo. E eu e a Jude ficamos l�, com cara de palhaças, uma olhando pra cara da outra.

Lily, sinto muito. Eu vou ter que ir pra cabine dos monitores. Você acha que consegue se virar sozinha? – Ah, tudo bem, dona Jude Francis, só tem um pequeno detalhe: o meu temperamento anti-social não me permite ter um círculo social muito extenso, sabe? E pare de falar como a minha mãe, ou a tia de alguém, porque isso irrita!

Não se preocupe, Jude, eu me arranjo. – eu disse com um sorriso tranqüilizador ensaiado.

Sério? – ela me olhou, como se não tivesse certeza que eu não poderia realmente me virar.

Jude...

Ela deu um sorriso.

Ótimo, vejo você no banquete.

Divirta-se – eu disse, puxando desanimada a minha mochila pra cima do ombro.

E agora, vou sentar com quem?

**N/A:** Hey everybody! Voltei com mais uma fic praticamente pré-Ordem da Fênix. Não esperem muita coisa dessa fic já que ela nasceu de um surto que eu tive quando ouvia Barbie Girl, do Aqua. Eu espero um número decente de reviews, se não eu simplesmente deleto a fic e quem quiser ler vai ter que se tornar meu amigo de MSN, aí, quem sabe, eu passo os arquivos. Tenho só alguns trechinhos mais prontos, nada demais. Eras isso. Kissus, e reviews, hein?


	2. Apresentando Barbie!

**Loucura Platônica**

By Marmaduke Scarlet

Capítulo 2 – Apresentando...Barbie

Então eu me vi no meio do corredor completamente abandonada pelas pessoas que eu costumo chamar de amigas. Nenhuma delas tinha a menor preocupação com meu bem-estar.

Que lindo.

Existe uma coisa ao meu respeito que poucas pessoas imaginam. Apesar de eu ser simpática e solícita e tudo o mais, eu não tenho muitos amigos. Mas gosto de dizer que o que importa não é a quantidade, e sim a qualidade. É obvio que isso não condiz com a realidade. Que tipo de amigas abandonam você no meio do corredor?

Às vezes dá vontade de chorar.

De qualquer forma, eu estava lá olhando fixamente pra parede e repassando mentalmente minha minúscula lista de amigos quando alguém veio pelo corredor.

Continuei olhando pra parede. Eu sei que todos os Professores de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas iriam abominar essa atitude, já que poderia ser um carinha mal e que me atacasse enquanto eu estivesse distraída olhando para a minha amiga de longa data parede.

E cara, aquela parede era mais interessante que eu já vi.

Ela era vermelha escura, de metal, e tinha um monte de botãozinhos de metal. Na real, eram cabeças de parafuso. Um dos parafusos não tava bem colocado, eu acho. Um outro já estava meio enferrujado. Ao contrario dos trens em geral, aquela parede não tinha nenhum amassado.

Eles vieram pelo corredor num ritmo normal de caminhada. Os passos, digo. Pelo barulho, eram duas pessoas. Pararam a um metro de mim, eu calculei. Nenhuma delas falou alguma coisa.

Eu continuava olhando para a minha amiga parede.

Ninguém se mexeu.

Ai Merlin, faça com que seja alguém bonzinho e não me ataque.

Silêncio.

Devem estar planejando qual é a melhor forma de me atacar.

Bom, se Merlin não vai muito com a minha cara, e eu tenho quase certeza que ele não vai, é melhor eu me prevenir. Levei a mão até o cós da minha calça e peguei minha varinha.

Uma das pessoas sussurrou:

Agora eu acho que ela vai tentar atacara a parede.

ERA O REMO! ERA O FILHO DE UMA TRASGO MANCA DO REMO QUE TINHA DITO AQUILO!

Então alguém riu alto, realmente alto. Eu nem precisei me virar para identificar a pessoa, mas de qualquer forma eu me virei.

Tiago Potter.

O Remo sorria divertido enquanto o Tiago quase se dobrava de rir.

Aí eu fiquei brava. Realmente brava.

Deve ser muito engraçado rir da minha cara, não é? – eu perguntei , cruzando os braços. Posição de Ataque.

Tiago levantou o rosto, sorrindo. Sabe, Tiago Potter tem um rosto lindo. Parece ter saído de um daqueles comerciais da Trapo Belo Moda Mágica. E quando ele sorri...Meu Deus! Meu coração deu um salto.

Ele deu um sorriso que me desarmou. Ele sempre faz isso.

Lily, Lily, minha querida Lily, não estamos rindo de você. – Ele passou o braço em volta dos meus ombros. Eu mordi o lábio e fechei os olhos, tentando não endoidar com ele tão perto. Dava pra sentir o cheiro do sabonete dele, e era tããããão bom... E dava pra sentir os músculos definidos por baixo do moletom que ele usava, o peito descendo e subindo com a respiração dele, o hálito quente sabor hortelã dele tão perto do meu ouvido... Ai Merlin, isso não é justo!

Eu abri os olhos suspirando cansada daquele tuntuntun desenfreado do meu coração toda vez que ele chegava assim tão perto. Eu devo ter feito alguma careta ou coisa parecida, porque o Remo logo se adiantou:

Já tem cabine, Lily?

Nops... Aquelas duas desnaturadas me abandonaram. Uma pra se agarrar com o namorado, a outra para...

Se agarrar com algum monitor? – Tiago perguntou sorrindo maroto. Eu ri.

É, se agarrar com algum monitor.

E deixaram você de fora, sem alguém pra agarrar?

Eu gargalhei.

Porque se esse for o problema, você pode me agarrar. – Ah... como eu gostaria que ele não falasse isso... Ou melhor, que falasse sério, não só de brincadeira.

Eu notei que o Remo sorriu, ele vinha olhando a gente, o Tiago com o braço nos meus ombros ainda, a gente andando pra cabine deles. Eu revirei os olhos, disfarçando.

A gente chegou na cabine deles, onde o Sirius e o Pedro já estavam acomodados.

A Lily vai viajar conosco dessa vez, as amigas dela foram agarrar garotos e a deixaram de fora. – Tiago anunciou, como se me deixaram by myself numa viagem fosse algum crime horrível.

O quê? – Sirius perguntou parecendo muito indignado – Elas deveriam ir pra Azcaban! Isso é um crime!

Eu sorri, sentei do lado dele e dei-lhe um beijo no rosto.

Sentiu minha falta, cachorrão?

Estou brabo com você, Evans.

Por quê?

Remo contou, depois que a gente subornou ele com uma dose de chocolate de Dedosdemel – O Remo é viciado num chocolate, pra quem não sabe - umas coisas sobre você...

Eu gelei. Espero que ele não tenha contado sobre o porre que eu tomei quando o Tiago disse que estava apaixonado.

O que foi que ele disse?

Calma, ruiva. Ele não contou nada muito comprometedor. – Eu ergui as sombrancelhas.

Comprometedor tipo o quê?

Pontas, não assusta ela, t�?

Me conta você então, Sirius.

Ele me contou, entre outras coisas, que você gosta do Ramones.

Bom, isso não era bem um segredo sigiloso nem nada do tipo.

E que você dorme só de calcinha e camiseta.

Eu fiquei vermelha e eles riram.

Isso era um segredo. Remo, como é que você ficou sabendo disso?

Eu não sabia, Lily. O Pontas que chutou.

Eles riram mais ainda.

Depois da zoação básica com a minha cara, "só pra descontrair", a gente ficou jogando Snap Explosivo. O que eu ri com aqueles quatro é uma coisa sobrenatural. Eles contam uma piada atrás da outra, a gente não consegue parar de rir!

Lá pelas tantas, a porta da cabine abriu.

Então ela apareceu. Com aquele sorriso perfeitamente alinhado que eu tenho certeza que deve ter custado um bom número de galeões aos pais dela.

Ela vestia rosa dos pés a cabeça. Típico.

Não consegui me controlar:

I'm a Barbie girl in a Barbie world…Life in plastic, it's fantastic…You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere…Imagination, life is your creation… - cantarolei.

Eu sei que não deveria fazer isso com músiquinhas inocentes, mas simplesmente é tão ela! Só pra começo de história, ela parecia a Barbie Shopping com aquele vestidinho minúsculo cor-de-rosa, o cabelo loiro _á lá_ S.O.S Malibu e o corpo bronzeado e tals... Eu fico me perguntando aonde foi que ela se bronzeou assim, porque mesmo nos dias mais quentes do verão inglês, não dá pra pegar uma cor dessas. A Roxy acha que foi bronzeamento artificial. A Jude disse pra gente parar de ser retardada, "ela vai passar as férias na casa de verão da família na Riviera Francesa, suas idiotas". "Engraçado, o Tiago também passa as férias lá", "Claro, toda a elite da sociedade bruxa vai pra lá no verão". Enfim, pouco me interessa aonde ela pegou aquele bronzeado, o fato é que ela realmente parecia a Barbie.

O Remo começou a rir de verdade. Cara, quando o Remo começa a rir _de verdade _ele não consegue parar. É uma coisa muito estranha. Todo mundo acaba rindo junto.

Ela olhou pra mim com aquela cara de fúria dela. Sinceramente aquela cara de fúria é muito engraçada, e essa altura eu estaria rindo muito se não tivesse visto _aquilo _no umbigo dela.

_Um piercing._

De verdade. Um piercing de verdade. Nada de argolinhas de pressão nem nada. Aquilo era um piercing de verdade, com furo e tudo.

_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!_

Isso não pode estar acontecendo comigo. A Pámela Anderson versão teen tem um piercing no umbigo, e eu, Lílian Evans, não!

Você deve estar se perguntando porque tanta confusão por causa do tal piercing. Deixa eu só explicar uma coisinha: eu.desejo.necessito.quero.preciso.almejo.um.piercing.no.umbigo.desde.os.quinze.anos. Deu pra captar? Só que meus _queridos_ pais jamais vão me deixar fazer um!

E mesmo que eles acabassem me deixando fazer isso, agora eu não poderia fazer mais porque _ela _tinha feito um! E as pessoas iam dizer que eu imitei ela! Eu sei que sempre digo que não me importo com o que as pessoas pensam, mas na verdade eu me importo muito! Como é que eu _poderia_ usar um piercing com todo mundo dizendo que eu só fiz um pra imitar a idiota da Jenniffer Carlton!

Eu olhei a minha volta. Os garotos ainda estavam rindo da piadinha da Barbie. Nenhum deles tinha notado ainda o objeto brilhante na barriga dela.

Acho que preciso de um pouco de conforto feminino.

Sai da cabine às pressas, antes que alguém percebesse o que tinha acontecido, pensando em procurar a Jude e a Roxy. Aí eu me lembrei porque eu tinha ido sentar com os garotos. Roxy estava se agarrando com o namorado em alguma cabine e Jude estava no vagão dos monitores (lugar onde o Remo deveria estar também, acabo de notar).

Que maravilha.

Bom, eu não vou voltar lá pra dentro e dar a Carlton o prazer de me ver mal por causa do maldito piercing. Fui me arrastando até o final do trem a procura de uma cabine vazia. Não achei, claro, mas tinha uma com apenas um carinha, que eu sabia que se chamava Jack Vulture e era meio barra pesada. Até uns dois anos atrás,eu sabia também o perfume que ele usava em festas, já que a Roxy tinha andado fissurada nele. Gostinho estranho, né? Bom, eu também não posso falar nada, já que sou apaixonada pelo meu melhor amigo há uns dois anos e ele não tem a menor idéia disso. Pelo menos eu acho que não tem, já que ás vezes o Tiago fica meio esquisito comigo.

Enfim, esse rapaz tinha uma boa alma solidária e gentilmente me deixou ficar lá. Ta, tudo bem, não foi bem assim, mas o que importa é que ele deixou eu ficar lá.

Ele não me perguntou nada, mas deu pra ver que ele estava louco de curiosidade, querendo saber o que raios eu estava fazendo ali. Não vou culpá-lo, já que a situação é inusitada mesmo. Mas é obvio que eu não ia falar nada pra ele. Então simplesmente fingi que não tinha percebido os olhares dele e continuei olhando pela janela.

Putz cara, que droga. Sabe o que é ter seu maior sonho de consumo devastado pela droga de uma garota chata? Meu, eu fico pensando: ela já tem tudo, um corpo lindo que faz qualquer garoto babar, um cabelo de matar de inveja meia Hogwarts, o coração do **meu **melhor amigo e amor platônico. A única coisa que eu poderia ter de mais legalzinho, ela vem e pega também. Super chateada, eu abracei os meus joelhos e continuei olhando os campos verdes que passavam pela janela, mais verdes ainda por causa da chuva.

Não sei quanto tempo fiquei olhando pela janela, porque fiquei devaneiando esquecida do mundo de novo.

Quando a porta da cabine foi aberta com violência, tanto eu como Jack (é, porque depois de tanto tempo respirando o mesmo ar da cabine que ele, eu acho que posso chama-lo assim) levamos um susto.

O Tiago apareceu ali. Primeiro olhou pra mim, depois olhou pro Jack, e então trincou os dentes.

O que foi que você fez com ela, seu idiota?

O que foi que eu fiz com ela? Ora, Potter, acorde! O que foi que **você **fez com ela para ela sair da **sua **cabine e vir pra c�?

Cara, esse rapaz lê mentes! Ele só pode ler! Como foi que ele soube que eu tinha vindo da cabine do Tiago, se eu não tinha dito nada? Nossa, até fiquei com medo!

Lily, por que você não volta para a **nossa **cabine? – eu fingi que olhava pela janela, mas vi bem o olhar que o Tiago lançou pro Jack.

Porque eu não estou afim.

E posso saber por quê?

Não.

Ótimo.

Ótimo. – eu repeti. Já imaginou se um dia eu e o Tiago resolvemos nos casar? (olha só os absurdos que se passam na minha cabeça). Não, mas olha só, a gente tem uma relação muito estranha. Ta, tudo bem, a gente não tem uma _relação _propriamente dita. Tiago e eu temos uma maneira muito única de nos comunicarmos. É uma coisa muito estranha. Quem olha pensa que a gente ta discutindo ou coisa parecida... Enfim, ninguém entende. Nem eu.

Ele foi até a porta, e se virou pra mim com _aquele _sorriso.

Não vem mesmo?

Alguém pode resistir?

Não.

Olha que você vai se arrepender depois.

Tenho certeza que não.

Ele olhou pro Jack, depois pra mim de novo, e falou um pouco estranho.

Ta, então fique aí. – e saiu.

Eu olhei surpresa pro lugar onde Tiago tinha estado segundos atrás.

Era impressão minha ou ele... Não, era idiotice da minha cabeça.

Seu amiguinho estava com ciúmes. – Jack comentou casualmente.

Não, ele não estava. Deve ser só impressão sua.

O Jack me olhou e deu um sorriso estranho.

Ah, sim, ele estava.

Esse garoto é louco!

Olha, não vou discutir com você.

E não ia mesmo. Discutir um assunto ridículo desses! Tiago, com ciúmes de mim... Que ridículo! Ai, mas será que... Ser�?

**N/A: **Gentem, eu voltei!

Quantos coments lindosos!

Antes de tudo, eu queria dar um comunicado.

/momento solene on/

Essa fic agora tem uma capa! O/O/O/O/ E ela pode ser vista no seguinte endereço: (http:)( Retire os parênteses, _apenas_ eles! E entonces veja como eu imagino a Lily! 

/momento solene off/

Pessoas, eu queria perguntar uma coisa. Como eu sempre sugiro aos autores que escrevem fics em primeira pessoa, (tipow a minha, q é a Lily que narra) que eles façam os personagens responder os comentários, eu gostaria de saber c vocês gostariam que eu pusesse a Lily pra responder os comentários. Me respondam, pra mim não atrasar muito as respostas.

Por causa disso, os comentários do capítulo anterior q eu deveria responder nesse capítulo só serão respondidos no próximo.

Eras isso.

Kissus e continuem comentando!


	3. Outubro

**Loucura Platônica**

By Marmaduke Scarlet

Capítulo 3 - Outubro

Alguém já disse que outubro é O mês? É o mês do MEU aniversário, o mês do Dia das Bruxas, a festa mais legal de Hogwarts. A maioria das minhas colegas de quarto acha que a festa mais legal de Hogwarts é o Baile de Inverno, mas eu e a Roxy achamos que é o Dia das Bruxas. Alguns motivos:

10) Existe comida _de verdade, _não é só uns petiscos.

9) As pessoas não ficam trocando saliva em excesso. Ah sim, trocar saliva significa beijar de um modo nojento.

8) Todo mundo ainda está em Hogwarts, então é legal porque tá toda a turma lá. – opinião da Roxy.

7) Para as nascidas trouxas, como nós, é muito legal vestir todo o traje bruxo, incluindo nisso o chapéu. – Roxy de novo.

6) A gente nunca sabe o que vai acontecer nessa festa. Cada ano o Dumbledore inventa alguma coisa diferente, além do tradicional banquete. E ele costuma ser muito criativo!

5) 31 de outubro é uma data muito legal, embora não tenha um porque muito bem explicado. – As idéias da dona Roxy...

4) Não é muito frio, então dá pra por uns decotes. – Advinha autora disso?Roxane Lionel! Que coisa mais fútil...

3) A Jude não precisa ficar cobrindo turno na monitoria. Então dá para ela festejar conosco! Yeaaaaaaaaaa!

2) É perto do meu aniversário.

1) NÃO PRECISA DE PAR! E isso é muito bom, porque eu nunca consigo um par decente pra coisa nenhuma.

E como não se precisa de par, eu não tenho que ficar vendo o Tiago com a Carlton, e isso faz um bem pro meu coraçãozinho... suspiro

Então, falando em outubro, dia 20 o Tio Dumbie (vulgo Professor Dumbledore), resolveu acabar com o mistério misterioso: "O que faremos nesse dia das Bruxas!".

Não que eu realmente me importasse com o dia das Bruxas. Eu tenho muito mais coisa na cabeça que um mísero dia das Bruxas.

Pra começar, o meu aniversário.

Ah cara, quem eu estou tentando enganar?

É claro que não é nada disso!

Minha vida entrou em parafuso. Parece que eu não entrei bem naquele esquema "este é o último ano, vamos estudar até nossos cérebros derreterem". Sem noção, até a Roxy tá estudando! Não que eu não estude. O negócio é que eu tenho muita preguiça de fazer dever de casa e trabalhos. Eu gosto até de estudar, mas só na sala de aula. Não que eu seja a maior _nerd_ ou coisa assim – nada contra, vale lembrar! – eu apenas gosto de ler. Romances, de preferência. Ta, não precisa ser romances propriamente ditos, mas qualquer coisa não esteja na lista de materiais, e que tenha uma mocinha e um mocinho e que eles fiquem juntos no final. Ou seja, romances.

Ou não.

Os carinhas do Nittle Grasper falam em _romance _como... hum... Você sabe.

Bom, enfim, o anúncio aconteceu durante o almoço. Estávamos eu e a Roxy almoçando salada – não comemos carne às terças-feiras, não pergunte porque - e conversando enquanto eu tentava enrolar na resposta do dever de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, "Por que você escolheu essa carreira? – mínimo 20 cm". Ah sim, porque eu resolvi ser Auror. Alguém tinha lembrado de me avisar – acho que foi a Jude - que Auror era uma profissão muito difícil e arriscada, mas eu não me lembro de ter levado isso a sério. Acho que foi porque há dois anos atrás eu andava obcecada com uma série de televisão trouxa (nããããããããã, televisão bruxa dããããã!), chamada As Panteras. Eu queria porque queria ser a pantera ruiva, não me lembro como era o nome dela agora, mas eu achei que, se soubesse fazer tudo aquilo que ela faz, eu iria me tornar muito mais atraente aos olhos masculinos. Se bem que a outra opção, curandeira, também tem seu charme. Só que se eu tivesse resolvido estudar para curandeira, eu teria que cursar certas matérias sozinha, porque ninguém ia querer ser curandeira. A Roxy faz Aurores também, assim como o Tiago, a Jude e o Remo fazem para serem professores e o Sirius quer ser Astrônomo.

Mas agora que eu já estudo pra isso há dois anos, eu estou começando a ver as coisas de um jeito diferente. Quer eu queria, quer eu não, existe uma guerra lá fora. E nessa guerra, como em todas – muitas pessoas inocentes estão morrendo. Eu quero lutar por essas pessoas, eu quero que elas tenham o direito de viver em paz. E, pensando por um lado mais egoísta, eu quero garantir um futuro, se não pra mim, pelo menos para os meus filhos.

Então, do nada, a Roxy levanta a cabeça da redação dela e diz:

"Eu sei" – Quando ela disse isso, zilhões de coisas me passaram pela cabeça. Ela podia estar dizendo que sim, ela sabia o que eu sentia pelo Tiago, que ela sabia que eu não havia feito o dever de Poções, que ela sabia que eu havia mentido que lembrava do aniversário da Gabrielle, nossa colega de quarto.

"Você sabe o quê?" – eu perguntei.

"Você tem atração por homens cujos nomes começam com J!"

"O quê?" – eu praticamente cuspi as palavras.

"É claro, Lily! Olha só, James Bond, Johny Ramone, Julio Ferraz..."

"JULIO FERRAZ?"

"É, o cara da propaganda da Trapo Belo Moda Mágica."

"Ah..." – é um pouco de coisa demais para o meu pobre cérebro que há segundos atrás tentava aumentar o máximo possível às frases para fazer uma redação de DCAT.

ESPERA UM MINUTO! Eu não tenho atração por esses caras! Claro que não. Quer dizer, acho o ator que faz o James Bond charmoso, gosto do som que o Johny Ramone faz e acho o tal Julio Ferraz bonitinho, mas isso não quer dizer que eu tenha atração por eles!

E estava tencionando expressar isso, quando o tio Dumbie levantou. E isso significa que nós temos que ficar quietos.

"Meus caros alunos, tenho certeza que muitos de vocês estão se perguntando o que faremos nesse dia das bruxas.

Após algumas reclamações, nós resolvemos fazer esse ano mais um baile, além do nosso tradicional Baile de Inverno, um Baile de Máscaras, para comemorar o Hallowen."

NÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃOOOOOOOOO!

"As roupas e as máscaras podem ser adquiridas na loja Trapo Belo Moda Mágica, em Hogsmeade. Obrigada"

EU NÃO ACRETIDO NISSO! Merlin, isso não pode estar acontecendo.

Não dá pra crer no azar que eu tenho! Bailes implicam pares, e aonde eu vou achar um maldito par? Ninguém com meio neurônio vai querer ir com a louca da Evans como par! E agora, o que eu faço? Estou entrando em pânico! Isso não pode ficar pior.

"Merlin, não! Tudo menos um baile...

O que houve, Lily? – Ah, que beleza, acabei de descobrir que pode sim ficar pior. Tiago Potter me perguntando o que aconteceu com essa cara de felicidade porque vamos ter mais um baile era realmente desnecessário, Merlin.

Nada, tirando o fato que eu vou virar motivo de piada pra escola inteira.

Por que você viraria motivo de piada pra escola inteira? – Ah, que coisa linda é a ingenuidade!

Porque eu não vou arranjar par pro baile, e como não vou poder voltar pra casa, vou ter que ir sozinha nesse maldito baile! E porque nós vivemos numa sociedade extremamente machista, vou ser ridicularizada porque não irei ter um maldito par!

Então, imagina o que ele fez? Riu! Claro, pra ele deve ser a coisa mais fácil do mundo rir da minha desgraça, já que basta ele estalar os dedos e metade da escola está nos pés dele implorando pra ir ao baile com ele.

"Como você exagerada, Lily. Você nem sabe se alguém nem vai te convidar pra ir."

"Ah claro, Tiago. Só pra variar nesse baile, meia escola vai me convidar. Nem te conto!" – eu disse ácida.

"Antes que eu me esqueça, dia 27 cai num sábado. Se você não tiver nada melhor pra fazer , quer ir comigo e com os garotos a Hogsmeade? Vai ser dia de visita."

Nem uma menção ao aniversário... Que vida triste.

"Claro, eu vou com vocês".

l ll l l l l l tempooooo l l l l l l l l

Dia 27 eu acordei as quatro da manhã, sendo que eu tinha ido dormir à uma. Tinha tido um pesadelo, de novo.

Foi uma coisa muito estranha. Havia um homem, uma mulher, que eu sabia ser eu mais velha, por causa da visão que eu já tinha tido antes, e um bebê. Eu não consegui captar direito a situação, mas eu e esse homem, cujo o rosto me parecia meio embaçado, estávamos discutindo numa sala de estar. Os detalhes da sala não estavam bem definidos, mas eu deduzi que fosse uma sala, por causa do sofá e da mesinha de centro que havia entre nós. Aí um bebê começou a chorar. Eu me vi indo até um cercadinho que tinha em algum lugar da sala, e pegando o bebê no colo. Deduzi que o bebê fosse meu filho. O homem se virou e disse alguma coisa, e eu respondi de volta. Acho que aquele homem não era bem vindo na casa, porque eu, ainda com o bebê no colo, fui até a porta e a abri, acho que estava expulsando ele. Então, eu acordei.

Como eu sabia que não ia voltar a dormir, e que era muito cedo pra ficar zanzando por aí, me sentei na cama e fiquei pensando na roupa do baile. Eu ainda não tinha par, mas mesmo assim, precisava de uma roupa linda. O baile de máscaras era de época, Dumbledore nos explicou depois. Roupas medievais. Eu sempre adorei as roupas medievais.

Eu pensei no quadro que eu vi esses dias, quando estava passeando pelo castelo com a Roxy. Eu não me lembrava de ter visto aquele quadro antes. Era uma moça, com um vestido verde escuro, os cabelos de um ruivo cor-de-abóbora presos numa trança lindíssima. Me lembrou a Samanta, minha prima lá da Irlanda. Minha mãe nasceu lá, sabe? Mas ela mora em Londres já faz tempo, não tem mais nem o sotaque. Meus primos irlandeses que tem o cabelo dessa cor. O meu é ruivo, mas puxa mais para um cobre.

Mas o que me chamou a atenção mesmo foi o vestido. Ele era, como eu já disse, verde. Era todo bordado com arabescos verde-claro, e na barra, na ponta das mangas e emoldurando o decote, ele tinha uma pedrinhas brilhantes. Essas pedrinhas também estavam salpicadas pelos cabelos da moça. Uma coisa muito linda.

A Roxy disse que eu deveria escolher um vestido parecido com aquele, que iria ficar muito bem em mim.

Olhei pro relógio, no criado-mudo. 8:15. Jáááááá! Meu Merlin, como o tempo passa rápido!

Me levantei, e abri o baú pra escolher uma roupa. A calça jeans da Levi´s, e como tava meio friozinho, eu peguei a minha blusa branca sem mangas de usar por baixo da camisa de flanela azul e, e a camisa de flanela azul.

Fui pro banheiro, tomei banho e talz, me vesti, e voltei pro quarto. Como eu já imaginava, as garotas já estavam acordando. Como meu cabelo estava molhado eu resolvi deixar ele solto mesmo.

Desci pro salão comunhal e, adivinha quem eu vi lá? O Tiago e a Carlton se agarrando. Na verdade, eles só estavam trocando saliva, mas mesmo assim era nojento.

"FELIZ ANIVERSÁRIO!" – O Sirius me abraçou, eu nem vi ele decendo a escada.

"Hey! Obrigada!" – Eu o abraçei ele de volta.

"Esse "hey,obrigada" não me convenceu!" –ele disse sorrindo. Aí ele olhou pro que eu estava vendo antes e o sorriso murchou – "Ah, claro".

"Claro o quê?"

"Lily, vamos tomar café?"

"Vamos, mas porque..."

O Sirius praticamente saiu me arrastando do salão comunhal, e não respondeu às minhas perguntas. Era impressão minha ou ele queria me tirar dali o mais rápido possível?

Será que ele estava apaixonado pela Carlton, pra não suportar vê-la com o Tiago, assim como eu me sentia mal toda vez que via o Tiago com ela? Vixi, isso ia dar problema.

/Itálico é a Lílian, normal sou eu/

N/Lílian: _Nossa, votação unânime pra mim aparecer aqui... Well, não vou perder tempo aqui me apresentando, vou aproveitar que a Marmaduke está no telefone e ir respondendo os comentários. _

Reviews do primeiro capítulo: 

**Gaby: **_Nossa, que bom que você gostou! E posso te garantir que a Marmaduke..._

Oie Gaby! Vou tentar atualizar rápido, ta? Mas não prometo nada. E você também não garante nada, Lily. Kissus e continue comentando.

_Já que eu não posso garantir nada... Kissus, néam?_

**Silverghost: **_Sério que você nos adorou? Puxa... Obrigada! Mamãe vai ficar muito feliz quando souber disso._

Mais dois capítulos agora... Eu tenho algumas partes prontas, então não vou demorar tanto assim pra atualizar. xD Kissus.

_Kissus pra você!_

**Lily Prongs: **Que bom que você está gostando! Fico muito feliz... Obrigada pela review!

_Pode deixar que ela não vai parar de escrever não... Caso contrário eu mesma a obrigo a escrever! Kissus!_

**Nanda Rosadas: **Pois é... Ninguém cria outra coisa depois do quinto livro. Mas você vai ver mais pra frente que a Lily e o Tiago nem sempre foram amigos nessa fic.

_Você ficou louca! Se ele começa a namorar uma garota assim vai ser o fim de qualquer esperança que eu possa ter! Bem, de qualquer forma, obrigada, e Kissus pra você!_

**Audrey G. Black: **_Você gostou, jura? Nossa... emocionada_

Obrigada pela review, obrigada pelo elogio e pode ficar tranqüila que eu desisti de deletar a fic, pelo menos se os comentários continuarem nesse ritmo.

Reviews do segundo capítulo:

**Miri: **_O Jack é estranho, néam? Bom, obrigada pela review! Kissus e continue comentando!_

Bom, eu planejo mais do Jack, nos próximos capítulos. Kissus.

**Mylla Evans: **_Na verdade, eu não sou meio anti-Barbies. Na real, eu até gosto de Barbies, tinha montes delas quando era criança. xD Falando sério, eu queria um piercing no umbigo porque sei lá, eu queria! Mas agora não vai dar pra por porque aquela chata pôs... _

Oie Mylla. Eu não sei se vai ficar legal isso, porque o meu gênio até é parecido com o dela, mas sei lá, responder reviews é uma arte! Não acho que você seja meio doida. Eu também sou um pouquinho doida.

_E eu também!_

Kissus e continue comentando.

_Kissus!_

**Gabizinha Black: **_Que bom que você está achando a fic divertida! Cada coisa que eu passo, é um mico atrás do outro... ¬¬_

É como eu disse, eu tenho algumas partes da fic prontas, mas não prometo rapidez... É bem comum meus dois neurônios, o Tico e o Teco, brigaram e ficarem tempos sem se falarem... D Kissus e continue comentando!

**Tamy Black: **_Perfeita, eu? enxuga as lágrimas Bom, eu não sou nem roqueira nem punk, embora adore ouvir um rock básico, e tenha umas duas toneladas de camisetas de banda. Tem dias que eu tenho vontade de me vestir de preto dos pés a cabeça, colocar um coturno, correntes e munhequeira e talz, mas tem dias que eu tenho vontade de colocar apenas um jeans e uma camiseta branca e rosa. Mas não chego ao extremo de usar uma blusa de florzinhas! Rs rs... Well, porre constante não é indicado pra pessoas como eu, já que eu consigo bater todos os recordes de situações constrangedoras quando estou sóbria, imagina bêbada! Mas eu tomo os meus porres de vez em quando sim! Rsrs_

Acho que a Lily disse tudo. Obrigada pela review, e kissus!

**Audrey G. Black: **Huahsuahsuahushausha. Tanks, eu adorei escrever esse capítulo também! Continue comentando!

_Aiai... o que eu posso fazer? O Tiago, aquele ser phodérrimo, nem olha pra mim direito... Você nem sabe o que a Marmaduke andou aprontando para os próximos capítulos. Kissus!_

**BaBi Evans: **_Deve ter sido muito engraçado o meu desespero mesmo... Mas meu, como é que a Chatinha foi querer por o maldito piercing! Ela simplesmente arruinou a minha vida!_

Obrigada pelos elogios! O Tiago com ciúmes... vixi guria, c não viu nada ainda! Kissus!

**Rach-Black: **_Maluquinha eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeu? cara de inocente Acho que você está me confundindo com alguém... rsrs. O Sir. Sirius III é muito engraçado mesmo. Você precisa ver a cara dele quando a gente chama ele assim!_

Barbie Girl é muito engraçada! Essa cena, da Barbie, foi a primeira que me veio à cabeça, antes mesmo de eu saber que iria ser uma fic. Kissus e continue comentando!

**Mimi Granger: **_Obrigada! A ´Dukinha ta se esmerando mesmo nessa fic... _

DUKINHA!

_É, seu novo apelido. Diminutivo de Marmadukinha, que por sua vez é diminutivo de..._

Tá, tá, não precisa explicar! Dukinha... eu mereço!

_Você não gostou? sorriso maroto_

Se eu gostei? Eu ODIEI!

_Nossa..._

Bom, Mimi, fui eu mesma que dei a sugestão pra Lisa Black. E pra ver a capa, é só entrar lá no meu perfil que tem o link direitinho.

_Kissus!_

**R.Mia: **_mexendo na estante Bem Mia, ela tem todos os livros dessa tal Meg Cabot... Inclusive tem um aqui em inglês que ela não consegui terminar de ler... _

vermelha Lily, para de mexer na estante!

_Acho que vou pegar um emprestado..._

Mia, eu já conheço o T/L, lembra que eu fiz aquele template pra lá? Obrigada pelos elogios, continue lendo e comentando! Kissus

_Kissus_

**Kanako Sumeragi: **O negócio é que, sempre que eu tentava escrever uma T/L, eu nunca conseguia escrever uma em que a Lily odiasse o Tiago...Então eu resolvi escrever uma fic em que eles fossem amigos, mesmo depois da Tia Jo ter dito que eles não se suportavam.

_Simpática... eu! Acho que é porque você não me viu na TPM... -_

_Pronto, comentários respondidos... Acho que podemos ir embora. _

Não mesmo, Lílian. Eu tenho que lembrar de agradecer a Babi Evans que pacientemente leu esse capítulo enquanto ele estava sendo escrito e que me deu uma força com a lista de motivos, lá em cima! Tanks miga!

_Obrigada Babi... Dukinha, agora podemos ir? Eu quero falar com aquele garoto que eu tava falando no MSN!_

_¬¬ _Tchau gente! Até o próximo capítulo, no mesmo batcanal, na mesma bathora... rsrs

_Bai Bai Gente!_


	4. Piquenique Molhado

**Loucura Platônica**

By Marmaduke Scarlet

Capítulo 4 – Piquenique molhado.

**Capítulo dedicado à Fefys Malfoy, que me ajudou com a idéia do piquenique. **

"Vocês já compraram as roupas pro baile?" – a Jude perguntou. A gente estava em Hogsmeade, na frente da Trapo Belo Moda Mágica.

"Nós já" - os Marotos disseram. Não é difícil de imaginar que eles tenham dado um jeito de ir até lá durante a semana pra comprar as roupas.

Eu estava olhando a vitrine, quando vi lá dentro a senhora que atendia a loja tirar um vestido _i.g.u.a.l _ao do quadro e mostrar para uma garota que estava lá.

O MEU vestido!

Eu me desviei da Roxy e da Jude e entrei correndo na loja, esbarrando em um monte de gente e fazendo um coitado cair por cima do balcão. Praticamente arranquei o vestido das mãos da vendedora.

"MOÇA, O QUE VOCÊ PENSA QUE ESTÁ FAZENDO!" – a mulher gritou. Eu olhei em volta. TODA a loja estava me olhando, o caritchas que eu tinha atirado por cima do balcão sacudia as pernas, tentando recobrar o equilíbrio, do lado de fora os meus amigos se matavam de rir.

Eu fiquei da cor dos meus cabelos.

"Er... eu acho que vou levar esse vestido" - disse, entregando o vestido meio relutantemente pra vendedora. Ela me olhou com uma cara braba, e foi pro caixa, comigo atrás.

Pedi desculpas pro senhor, e comprei o vestido, que alías, não saiu baratinho não, mas o que eu ia fazer? Depois daquele _pequeno _escândalo, eu tinha que comprar o vestido.

Quando eu saí da loja, ainda com todo mundo me olhando, a Jude perguntou:

"Lily, como você consegue pagar mico até pra comprar um vestido?"

Eu fiquei mais vermelha ainda.

Eu não sei se foi provavelmente problemas na hora de meu cérebro registrar o que o Tiago fez, mas o acho que ele sorriu pra mim. Bom, ele costuma sorrir, mas não _pra mim, _nem da maneira que ele sorriu.

"Eu ia comprar o meu vestido, mas depois do que a Lily fez, não tenho mais coragem de entrar lá dentro." – a Roxy disse, fazendo os garotos rirem mais ainda.

Eu revirei os olhos, não ia deixar que esses idiotas estragarem o dia do MEU aniversário.

Comecei a descer a rua, em direção ao Três Vassouras, quando o Tiago me puxou:

"Lily, é pra cá"

Então eu fui com eles. A gente passou a Casa dos Gritos, e desceu mais um pouco, pela zona rural de Hogsmeade.

Eu não vi quanto tempo a gente caminhou, mas deu pra notar que a gente estava entrando na zona rural_ mesmo_, porque dava pra ver galinheiros, chiqueiros, celeiros, essas coisas.

Eu estava andando, quando eu vi um esquilo. Gente, sem noção, eu sou fascinada por esquilos. Então, eu fui seguindo o esquilo, me afastando um pouco do pessoal.

Eu, só pra variar, não vi quando o povo parou de andar, e continuei andando, cuidando o esquilinho. Só fui me tocar que a gente tinha chegado quando levantei o rosto do chão, onde o esquilo estava, e dei de cara num galho mais baixo.

Imediatamente o pessoal começou a rir. Não sei porque, aquilo tinha machucado.

Quando eu terminei de massagear o meu nariz, o mais prejudicado com o "acidente", eu vi aonde a gente estava.

A primeira coisa que eu enxerguei foi uma faixa onde estava escrito:

"Feliz Aniversário, Lílian!"

Meu coração deu um salto. Então eu vi armado um piquenique! Um piquenique pra mim! AI QUE EMOÇÃO!

"SURPRESA!" – eles gritaram em unissínuo. Uma festa de aniversário surpresa, pra mim! Minha primeira festa de aniversário surpresa... Meu amigos são tão queridos, eles se deram o trabalho de fazer isso!

"Gente, eu acho que vou chorar."

"Ah não, não chora não."

Eu me vi abraçando todo mundo, tava tudo tão perfeito!

"Vamos comer gente!"

Então a gente sentou e eu abri os presentes que, em vez de eles enviarem por correio coruja, eles decidiram me dar ali.

Um livro da Jude, outro do Remo, Uma blusa preta super sexy da Roxy, doces do Pedro, um pergaminho próprio pra passar bilhetinhos durante a aula (você escrevia nele e quem tivesse o outro pergaminho lia o que você escreveu e respondia de volta) do Sirius e um colar do Tiago.

Sinceramente, eu nunca pensei que o Tiago pudesse me dar um colar. Pelo menos não uma coisa tão bonita e delicada como aquele. Era uma fadinha. O corpo dela era de prata, e as asas mudavam de cor conforme o seu humor. Era tão linda... Não sei como ele descobriu que eu acho as fadas criaturas fascinantes.

Ah, claro, o piquenique.

Bom, nós tínhamos cerveja amanteigada, bolinhos de abóbora, croassaints de doce de leite e chocolate, muita porcaria da Dedosdemel, e acho que era isso.

Não prestei muita atenção na comida, pra ser sincera.

Lá pelas tantas, a Roxy olhou no relógio e levantou.

"Nossa, já é tão tarde assim? Eu preciso ir gente, combinei de encontrar o Byron pra comprar as nossas roupas em conjunto."

"Vão de par de vaso?" – o Sirius perguntou com uma cara aparentemente inocente. Eu ri, mordiscando um croassaint. A Roxy apenas revirou os olhos.

"Aproveitando que você vai lá, Roxy, eu acho que vou aproveitar também e comprar a minha roupa." – Jude Murray, dando uma de castiçal? Essa era nova pra mim.

"Claro, Ju. Ai você aproveita e dá opinião na minha roupa!"

"Então vamos logo."

Elas se despediram rapidinho e deram o fora, parecendo bem apressadas.

Eu me virei pros Marotos com uma cara confusa. Eles deram de ombros.

"É o amor, Lily" – Remo disse, fazendo a gente rir.

De repente um vento mais forte bateu, e acabou levando um dos meus cartões de aniversário. Como eu destestaria perder algum deles, eu me levantei de um pulo, e saí correndo atrás dele. O vento não parava! E eu correndo e correndo. Acho que corri um bom pedaço até conseguir pegar o cartão de novo. Voltei arfando pro lugar em que estávamos. Quando eu cheguei, o Sirius se levantou.

"Bom pessoal, tá tudo muito bom, mas acabei de lembrar que eu tenho um encontro agora e tenho que ir. Tchaus" – Sirius Black, que desculpa mais esfarrapada! Eu levantei uma sombrancelha, desconfiada, mas ele aparantemente ignorou, e se foi.

Eu sentei novamente, e voltei pro meu croassaint.

De repente, o Remo se levantou, como se tivesse acabado de se lembrar de algo muito urgente.

"Desculpa Lily, mas eu preciso ir. Acabei de lembrar que eu preciso ir. Tenho que passar na livraria pra comprar penas novas e um outro livro de transfirguração, já que o meu _alguém _destruiu." - Olhar significativo pro Tiago. – "Pedro?"

O Pedrinho olhou pra ele depois pra mim e depois pro Tiago, e se levantou, pegando mais uns bolinhos.

"Eu vou junto" – ele disse com a boca cheia.

E então eu me vi sozinha com Tiago Potter.

"E então somos só eu e você. A menos que você tenha alguma coisa pra fazer também e me deixe aqui sozinha". – eu disse, de uma maneira que eu tentei que soasse divertida.

Ele deu um sorriso e desviou o olhar.

Merlin, o que deu em todo mundo hoje?

Tiago Isaac Potter jamais desviaria o olhar!

Ficou aquele silêncio pesado entre a gente.

"Então..." – eu disse tentando puxar conversa, o que, de fato, não é o meu dom. Aliás, eu sou péssima nisso.

"Então..." - Tiago apenas repetiu. Eu esfreguei as palmas das mãos na calça jeans. Por que raios eu estava tão nervosa?

Eu não devia ficar nervosa. Não devia mesmo. Toda vez que eu fico nervosa eu acabo falando bobagem.

"Lindo dia" – eu disse com um suspiro. Viu, não falei, eu sempre acabo falando bobagem!

Ele riu. Pelo menos o senso de humor ainda continuava o mesmo. Merlinzinho, o que houve? Primeiro esse povo me deixa sozinha, COM O TIAGO! E agora esse aí resolve dar uma de mudo... Ninguém merece.

A gente ficou em silêncio. Eu continuei comendo o croassaint, e ele bebericando uma cerveja amanteigada.

Eu espiei ele de canto de olho. A maneira que ele tomava a cerveja era tão charmosa! O vento despenteava ainda mais o cabelo dele, mas ele não parecia notar. O olhar perdido no nada, eu nunca tinha visto aquele olhar antes. Os dedos compridos e finos segurando displicentemente a garrafa, ah Merlin, quem dera que aqueles dedos estivessem em mim... PELOS DRAGÕES DA ROMÊNIA, O QUE EU ESTOU PENSANDO! Controle os hormônios, Evans.

Ele olhou pra mim, e eu abaixei a cabeça rapidinho, desviando o olhar. Eu senti ele me olhando por algum tempo.

Eu levantei a cabeça pra encarar ele, mas ele desviou o olhar, fingindo que não estava me observando.

Nem sei quanto tempo ficamos nessa. Por incrível que pareça, eu estava achando aquilo muito engraçado.

Lá pela décima vez que ele desviou o olhar, eu olhei meio braba pra ele. Ele nem me olhou.

"Tiago?" – eu chamei. Aí ele olhou.

Sabe aqueles ataques de riso que vem de repente e pegam você de surpresa? Aqueles que vem como um tsunami e você não consegue segurar?

Então.

Um daqueles me atacou. Quando eu dei por mim, eu tava em cima da toalha de piquenique, rindo que nem uma louca.

"Lily?" – Tiago se aproximou de mim, receoso. Eu parei de rir imediatamente e num pulo estava de novo sentada.

"Oi. Pode falar" – eu disse, enquanto inspirava uma grande quantidade de ar. Ele sorriu.

"Sabe, Lily, eu estava pensando..."

CABRUM!

Um relâmpago cortou o céu.

Eu olhei o céu. Merlin, ele tava cinza-chumbo, e eu nem tinha notado! Cara, onde eu andava com a cabeça?

"Lily, o negócio é que..."

"Que...?"

CABRUM!

Novo relâmpago. Gotas do tamanho e da quantidade de água do lado de Hogwarts começaram a cair.

"Tiago, me ajuda aqui." – eu pedi desesperada, tentando juntar tudo, o vento que começara a bater cada vez mais forte também não ajudava. As pobres comidas que bravamente tinham sobrevivido ao ataque do sempre esfomeado Pedrinho, não mereciam acabar assim. Ele segurou o meu pulso, me impedindo. Eu olhei pra ele. O que ele pensava que estava fazendo?

"Tiago!"

"Lily, você..." – Droga, ele não tava vendo que eu estava sem tempo? Se não quer ajudar também não atrapalha.

Eu soltei meu pulso da mão dele com um puxão.

Desistindo da comida, agarrei todos os presentes e cartões e aninhei eles nos meus braços. Me levantei, precisávamos procurar abrigo, será que o Tiago não podia ver isso?

"Lily..."

"Vem, levanta! O que você está fazendo aí ainda?"

"Será que você pode me escutar?"

"Agora não é uma hora muito boa pra conversa, Tiago, depois você me fala seja lá o que tiver que falar."

Comecei a correr, a procura de algum lugar pra nós nos abrigarmos. Avistei a entrada de uma caverna, não muito longe. A chuva caía com força, meus cabelos grudavam no rosto. Maldita a hora que eu havia decidido deixar eles soltos.

"Lily, não vai aí..." – Ele era louco ou o que? Não dava pra ver que aquilo era uma caverna? E que cavernas são bons lugares pra se abrigar durante uma tempestade? ALOOOOOOOOU!

Eu corri pra caverna.

Só que quando eu entrei lá, eu vi o que o Tiago estava querendo dizer. Na parte mais longe da entrada, onde a chuva ainda podia nos alcançar, e pra onde eu fui, a água chegava aos joelhos.

"Viu o que eu quis dizer?"

Tiago estava atrás de mim. Então, com um barulho dos diabos, a pedra que estava a frente da caverna, se moveu, fechando a saída da caverna.

"E agora, o que a gente faz? – Eu olhei preocupada pro Tiago. Ele _tinha _que saber o que fazer pra nos tirar dali. Sei lá o que, mas ele podia simplesmente tirar a varinha do bolso e fazer um feitiço super-complicado que eu nunca tinha sequer ouvido falar, e sem esforço nenhum tirasse a maldita pedra. Podia né? Claro que podia. Obvio que podia!

Então ele colocou a mão no bolso. Ele vai tirar a varinha e vai fazer um feitiço e nós vamos sair daqui! YES!

Só que em vez da varinha, ele tirou um espelho. UM ESPELHO! Ótima hora pra se olhar no espelho, Potter, ótima mesmo.

"Sirius Black!" – Ah sim, agora ele ia dar pra falar sozinho. Ou pior ainda, com gente que estava beeeeeeeeem longe de nós. Era só o que me faltava agora, além de estar presa dentro de uma caverna, meu amigo estava ficando louco. Eu me recostei na parede da caverna, a água fria entrando por todos os lados do tênis, a lama na barra da calça. Aí caramba, meus tênis estavam arruinados, não quero nem ver o estado disso amanhã.

"E aí, Pontas, como vão as coisas com a ruivinha?" – "As coisas com a ruivinha?" HEY! Essa era a voz do Sirius! De onde estava vindo isso?

Eu me aproximei com cuidado do Tiago, e tentei olhar por cima do ombro dele.

"Vixi, pela sua cara deu hipogrifo..."

"SIRIUS! Ela tá aqui do meu lado, sabia?"

"Que ótimo!" Ele deu um tchausinho animado pra mim. "Então quer dizer que deu tudo certo? E vocês só me chamaram pra me convidar pra ser o padrinho, não precisava perguntar, eu aceito ser o padrinho do casamento, e do das crianças também..."

"Casamento? Crianças? Do que é que você está falando?"

O Sirius parou de falar e olhou pro Tiago.

"Digo, eu aceito ser o carinha que joga a goles no treino. Era isso que eu queria dizer. Então, o que houve?"

"Sabe aquela caverna perto do celeiro dos Thompson?"

"Sei."

"Estamos presos aqui. Você pode dar um jeito de nos tirar daqui?"

"VOCÊ TÁ BRINCANDO, NÉ? Com toda essa chuva caindo, eu não vou sair pra rua, mas não mesmo. Aproveita que só estão vocês dois aí, sem ninguém pra atrapalhar." – ele piscou marotamente. Sabe até que a situação tão ruim assim. Eu e o Tiago, juntos, numa caverna...

Não é bem o que eu imaginava, mas serve. LILIAN EVANS! A coisa já não vai bem, ainda mais com você tendo pensamentos maliciosos com o seu melhor amigo.

"SIRIUS!"

"Tá bom, tá bom, eu dou jeito de salvar vocês. Só que vai demorar um pouco. Aliás, vai demorar bastante, porque com essa chuva que está caindo, isso deve ter virado num lamaçal sem fim, e, mesmo que, no caso de eu conseguir achar a caverna com essa chuva toda, eu não vou ser de muita valia aí não. Quando a chuva diminuir um pouco, eu vou."

"Obrigada."

Com um pequeno estalo, o espelho voltou a mostrar o nosso reflexo. Eu me afastei dele, já não havia nada pra ver.

"Agora só nos resta esperar" – o Tiago disse, se encostando na parede. - "Porque você não põe seus presentes lá?"

Ele apontou uma fenda num ponto alto da rocha. Eu tive que escalar um pouco a rocha pra alcançar, mas coloquei os presentes lá. Pelo menos não teria que ficar segurando aquilo o tempo todo.

Então o Tiago começou a desabotoar a camisa.

Ai Merlinzinho do meu coração, será que ele tinha levado a sério o que o Sirius disse?

Eu sei que vivo pensando bobagem, mas na real eu ainda sou muito nova pra casar. E meu pai certamente faria o Tiago se casar comigo se desconfiasse do que iria acontecer quando ele terminasse de desabotoar aquela camisa.

Por favor, esteja com algo por baixo! Eu não confio nos meus hormônios. Nem um pouco.

"Não precisa ficar me olhando com esses olhos arregalados. Só estou tirando a parte mais pesada da roupa, pra secar, e assim não pego um resfriado, entende?"

"Você vai tirar a calça também?"

"Só se você quiser que eu tire." – Sabe Tiago, o problema não é o que você possa fazer contra a minha vontade, mas o que eu posso querer que você faça. Então, por favor, não me tente.

"Claro que não, Lily."

Ele terminou de desabotoar a camisa, e a tirou. Pra minha completa perdição, não, ele não estava com nada por baixo.

Eu choraminguei em pensamento.

Ele era tããããããããããããããããããão perfeito! Não era à toa que tantas garotas se atirassem aos pés dele, e às vezes até se entregassem pra ele. Você entende o que eu quero dizer, não é? Bom, em linguagem mais coloquial, ele é tão bonito que fazia metade da ala feminina implorar para ir pra cama com ele.

A pele estava levemente bronzeada. Embora as temperaturas já fossem mais de inverno, eu não podia me esquecer que há um mês e meio ainda era verão. E os verões na Riviera Francesa deviam ser bem ensolarados.

O corpo dele era definido pela prática de quadribol. Como será que era o gosto dele?

CHEGA, CHEGA!

Aconteça o que acontecer, não pense nisso, não pense no corpo dele, nem do gosto dele, nem na maneira que o peito dele sutilmente subia e descia com a respiração, nem como...

SOCORRO!

"Por que você não tira a sua camisa também?" – calma, Lilyzinha, respira, respira, 1, 2, 3...

"Quero dizer, imagino que você esteja com alguma coisa por baixo, não é?" – BINGO! Estou com a pele em chamas por baixo da camisa, Tiago.

Ele me olhava levemente confuso. Eu consegui captar o porque. Por que eu estava tão perturbada, só por que estava vendo meu melhor amigo sem camisa?

Muito bem, não vamos assustá-lo. Nem vamos dar motivos pra ele achar que talvez o porque dessa sua perturbação seja uma pequena paixão platônica por ele. Ou seria loucura platônica?

Com os dedos levementes trêmulos, eu comecei a desabotoar a camisa de flanela. Concentração, Lily. Ou senão é capaz dele perguntar se você não precisa de ajuda, e isso seria o fim.

Com alguma dificuldade, eu consegui desabotoar aqueles malditos botões. Então eu ouvi um barulhinho de alguma coisa caindo na água, que esta altura já batia na minha cintura, quase. Levei os dedos até aonde deveria estar o meu colarzinho que eu havia ganhado da minha avó, mas ele não estava lá. Olhei pra baixo, e vi ele brilhar no fundo da caverna.

DROGA, DROGA, DROGA!

Eu não podia perder aquele colar. Ele me dava sorte! Ou pelo menos essa era a intenção, já que até agora minha vida parecia uma sucessão de eventos azarados. Mas ruim com ele, pior sem ele.

Joguei a minha camisa pro Tiago, que pegou meio apalermado, e sem querer pensar no estado da minha roupa, mergulhei.

Só voltei a emergir quando o meu colar se encontrava bem seguro entre os meus dedos.

Aí eu vi que a minha camisa branca estava completamente transparente.

ARREEEEEE! Que merda!

Ele, educadamente, desviou o olhar do meu busto.

"Er... Eu acho que eu vou pôr a camisa de novo."

Ele me entregou a camisa.

Enquanto eu vestia a dita cuja, por cima da regata encharcada, eu me lembrei que antes da chuva começar a desabar, o Tiago tentara me falar alguma coisa.

"Tiago, você estava me dizendo alguma coisa. Antes da chuva começar a cair, lembra?"

"Ah, deixa pra lá, não era importante"

Ai Merlin, vai começar.

"Claro que era importante."

"Não era não Lily, esquece."

"Que droga, Tiago. Era importante pra mim!" – Eu não devia ter dito isso, eu não devia ter dito isso, eu não devia ter dito isso...

"Fala logo, Tiago." – ele estava visivelmente envergonhado. Ou melhor, ele devia estar sem jeito. Ou sei lá. Só sei que ele não estava no seu estado normal.

"Lily, eu ia dizer que..."

Ouvi um barulho do lado de fora da caverna. Então ouvi a voz do Sirius.

"Pessoas, vocês ainda estão aí?"

"SIRIUS!" – ALELUIA IRMÃOS! Era a salvação!

"Sirius, fique onde está. Lily, nenhuma palavra. Eu falo agora." – Tiago disse irritado. Eu olhei pra ele. O que ele tinha na cabeça. A salvação – ALELUIA! – tinha chegado e ele lá, parado.

"Lily, você quer ir ao baile de Hallowen comigo?" – ele despejou de uma vez. Meu.Deus.

MUITO OBRIGADA MERLIN!

"Claro, Tiago. Seria um prazer."

Ele deu um sorriso magnífico.

"Ótimo."

* * *

/Eu normal, Lily itálico/

Ufa, consegui terminar esse capítulo.

O outro já está quase pronto. Só falta uma parte minúscula. Mas...

_Depende das reviews._

Exatamente Lily. E eu vou respondê-las logo, porque eu preciso ir dormir. Tenho prova de geografia amanhã.

_**Eu** vou resondê-las._

Ai meus sais minerais...

**Mizuki Kitsune**: Oieeeeeee sobrinha emprestada! Num vai bater mto no meu maninho tá? Huahshaushauhsuua Que bom que você gostou da fic!

_Figura minha! O.o? Tem a capa, lá no perfil da Dukis, olha lá. Kissus!_

**Mimi Granger: **É né? Bom, a Lily tem um pouco de auto-estima baixa, sim, como toda a adolescente em crise...

_Poxa, muito obrigadinha pela força! Você tem razão, o futuro é algo realmente impressionante... E bem, EU FUI CONVIDADA!_

_/dança uma dançinha da vitória/_

Menos, Lily, menos... Kissus guria! Continua lendo, ok?

_Kissus kissus kissus!_

**Babi Evans: **Você é a menina que sempre sabe de tudo, antes de todo mundo! Huahsuahsuahusua

_Tanks pelos elogios! A Dukinha vai colocar o próximo capitulo rápido, a gente espera, nééééééééé Duka?_

É, Lily. Kissus, Babi.

_Kissus!_

**mAriana: **_Você amou? Nussa... Que felicidade!_

Obrigada! Continue lendo, ok?

**Tamy Black: **_Obrigada pelo "feliz aniversário"! Bom, eu não sei o que o Sirius sente pela Pámela Anderson versão teen, mas sei lá... Vai ver ele está apaixonado por ela. _

Eu sei que verde é a cor mais manjada que tem, mas eu simplesmente adoro veludo verde escuro ou azul marinho. E como os olhos da Lily são verdes, eu optei pelo verde escuro. Espero ter respondido as suas dúvidas! Kissus

_Kissus_

**Gaby Malfoy: **hauhaushuahsuhauhsua... Sua review me fez rir bastante. Não acho que seja manjado esse négocio Lily-acha-James-irritante-que-é-apaixonado-por-ela. É que a tia JK mostrou assim, então as pessoas tentam se manter fiéis aos livros.

_Kissus, kissus, kissus!_

**Audrey G. Black: **_Hallowen, hallowen ,hallowen! _

Hehehe… num deu pra atualizar logo porque o capítulo não estava querendo ser escrito... Mas o próximo vêm rápido.

**Rach-Black: **Comente quantas vezes quiser! Eu A-D-O-R-O reviews! Bom, a idéia do Sirius astrônomo está na minha cabeça desde que eu li uma fic muito perfeita da Shadowcat, "O Dilema das Casas".

_Trocando saliva é ótima, néam? É muito boa pra descrever aqueles casais muito apaixonados, que gsotam de se engolir em público, sabe? Kissus!_

**Kanako Sumeragi: **Aleluia. As reviews sempre são uma surpresa pra mim... E eu nunca pensei que essa fic pudesse ter tantas reviews assim. È meio assutador, mas maravilhoso. Não entendi o que você quis dizer com "naum gostei nadinha da alguma coisa do James".

_Pelo menos alguém me entende! Eu fico tão feliz! Kissus!_


	5. Baile de Máscaras

**Loucura Platônica**

By Marmaduke Scarlet

Capítulo 5 – Baile de Máscaras

**capítulo dedicado a Babi Evans pela idéia do baile.**

"_E todas as estradas pelas quais temos de caminhar são sinuosas,  
E todas as luzes que nos conduzem até lá estão nos cegando.  
Existem muitas coisas que eu gostaria de dizer para você,  
Mas eu não sei como..." _

_Wonderwall - Oasis_

Durante aqueles dias que se sucederam ao meu aniversário, minha única preocupação foi o baile.

Não que eu realmente me preocupasse com o baile, eu nunca me preocupei muito com bailes, era uma coisa tão fútil! Mas dessa vez era diferente, eu ia com ele! Ás vezes eu ficava pensando se aquilo era real mesmo ou se de repente eu iria acordar na minha cama perto da janela no dormitório feminino do sétimo ano com um sorriso idiota no rosto e atrasada para alguma aula.

Eu ensaiava mentalmente cada coisa que eu iria fazer, cada sorriso, cada palavra. Não podia ver um espelho que já ia ensaiando sorrisos, pelo menos quando estava sozinha, ou a Roxy ou a Jude estivessem distraídas demais pra notar o que eu estava fazendo.

O vestido, pelos Dragões da Romênia, era tão perfeito! Quando eu o experimentei, longe dos olhos das minhas colegas de quarto, cara, eu achei definitivamente que valeu o King Kong, devido ao tamanho do mico.

Eu nunca derrubei tantas coisas em tão pouco tempo durante toda a minha vida.

Foi então que eles começaram a ficar estranhos.

Não, não estou falando dos meus cabelos, embora eles também estivessem estranhos. Mais bonitos, eu acho.

Estou falando dos meus amigos.

O Sirius ainda continuava me arrastando do lugar em que Tiago e Carlton estivessem. Coitadinho, eu acho que ele realmente estava apaixonado pela pseudo-namorada do melhor amigo, e achava que eu era a única a entender isso. Talvez fosse, não sei.

A Jude e o Remo andavam cheio de segredinhos pelos cantos, e ficavam me olhando com aqueles sorrisos que as pessoas que pensam que sabem mais que você dão.

A Roxy, parecia que ia morrer se ficasse vinte minutos longe do namorado.

O Tiago... bom, o Tiago andava mais na dele do que nunca. Não sei porque, mas acho que tinha alguma coisa a ver com O episódio de sábado, na caverna. Falando nisso, foi muito engraçado as garotas me torrando a paciência pra ver se eu contava alguma coisa. Ai, é tão bom bancar a má de vez em quando!

O dia estava quase insuportável.Não que estivesse muito calor nem muito frio, mas é que tava todo mundo praticamente histérico por causa do baile.

Pegaram uma garota furtando papel higiênico no depósito, lá depois da cozinha. Ela não disse porque estava roubando papel higiênico, mas todas as "despeitadas" do castelo – incluindo eu, que tenho tanto peito que posso usar dois band-aids como sutiã – sabiam pra quê. Ela roubou pra colocar dentro do sutiã.

As garotas do meu dormitório ficaram dizendo "ai que burra, porque ela não fez um feitiço?", mas eu não concordo. Ninguém mais se arrisca a fazer feitiços que aumentam o peito depois que uma garota perdeu o controle sobre o feitiço e foi parar na enfermaria.

O Baile era hoje a noite, claro.

Eu acordei tarde e fiquei sem fazer nada o dia inteiro. Roxy, Jude e eu ficamos jogando carta e conversa fora a tarde inteira. Foi com muito custo que a gente conseguiu arrastar a Dona Jude-os-NIEM´s-estão-aí-e-eu-não-estudei-nada-ainda.

E quando bateu 19:00, foi uma debandada geral pros dormitórios. Já viu o congestionamento nas linhas de banho da escola, né? Sorte que a Roxy tinha dado a idéia da gente subornar a Jude pra ela deixar a gente se arrumar lá nos aposentos de monitora dela. (aposentos de monitora, olha só que chique...). Então a gente foi pra lá.

Quando eu saí do banho, deu a louca nas duas.

"Lílian Evans, hoje é o seu dia de sorte!" – Sim, isso eu sei gente, vou ir ao baile com Tiago Potter! UHU!

"Nós vamos arrumar você!"

Eu sequei a orelha com uma ponta da toalha, acho que não tinha escutado direito.

"Como?"

"Cabelo, maquiagem, tudo!"

SOCOOOOOOOOOOOOOORO!

"Gente, serinho mesmo, não precisa. Eu consigo me arrumar sozinha."

Uma pequena pausa.

De que adianta tentar argumentar com essas duas? Quando metem algo na cabeça, nada do que eu disser vai fazer essas duas crianças a mudar de idéia. Elas vieram armadas com escovas de cabelo, poções e maquiagem trouxa e bruxa, e a única coisa que eu consegui fazer foi rezar pra não sair dali careca e maquiada como uma drag queen.

Mas eu tenho que admitir que elas fizeram um bom trabalho. Quando eu me olhei no espelho, não dava pra crer que era eu! Eu estava com o cabelo preso em uma trança extremamente elaborada, e era uma coisa comprida, e não aquele monte de pontas e cachos em completa desordem que é sempre. A maquiagem, graças a Merlin, não se parecia nem um pouco com a de uma Drag Queen. Era uma coisa bem suave, e elas preferiram destacar a minha boca, já que os olhos iam ficar cobertos pela máscara.

Cara, e a minha boca ficou poderosa. Nem parecia a minha boca de sempre. Elas tinham um batom vermelho, coisa que na minha vida inteira eu nunca me atrevi a usar pensando que ficasse horrível no meu tom de pele, mas ficou perfeito! E depois tinham passado uma coisa estranha, que deixava os lábios brilhosos e molhados. Tããããããããããão sexy, gente! Eu confesso que me achei "a gostosa".

Bom, me vesti e coloquei a máscara. Encontrei o Tiago e a gente desceu pro Salão Principal.

As pessoas já estavam lá e a música já estava tocando, tinha bastante gente na pista. Bom, era óbvio que eu ia chegar atrasada, depois das _horas_ que eu perdi me arrumando. É o fim da picada, eu nunca pensei que ia gastar mais de meia hora me arrumando para um baile, mas eu consegui.

A gente se sentou numa mesa mais afastada, já que as perto da pista já estavam lotadas, e como tava TODO mundo de máscara, a gente resolveu não procurar alguém conhecido por lá, pra não dar problemas. Já que, afinal, eu sou um imã pra micos.

As primeiras notas de uma música lenta começaram a tocar. Eu suspirei. Aquela música era perfeita.

"Quer dançar, Lily?"

Eu me virei assustada.

"O que você disse?"

Ele piscou pra mim,e me conduziu – ou me arrastou, depende do ponto de vista – até a pista de dança.

Eu passei os meus braços pelo pescoço dele, enquanto ele me puxava pela cintura pra perto dele.

Perto demais, meu cérebro registrou.

Nós começamos a nos mexer no ritmo da música. Eu sorri, porque, apesar de tudo, a situação era engraçada.

Aquela música fora a primeira lenta que eu havia dançado com um garoto, que por sinal, fora o Tiago, quando nós tínhamos 14 anos.

Na verdade, não era bem uma música lenta, mas se dançava como se fosse.

Nós começamos a cantarolar a música ao mesmo tempo. Perfeita

sincronia entre eu, ele e o cantor.

Sincronia demais entre eu e o Tiago.

Então ele deu um daqueles sorrisos que faz até um iceberg derreter. Eu me forcei a prestar atenção na música.

"When you love a woman, you tell her that she's really wanted…. When you love a woman, you tell her that she's the one….'Cause she needs somebody, to tell her that you'll always be together… So tell me have you ever really ... really, really ever loved a woman?..."

Rodopio. Volto pros braços dele.

"Lily, você está maravilhosa hoje."

Eu coro.

"Obrigado".

Cantarolamos mais um trechinho da música.

Um casal meio er... _apaixonado demais, _passa e me empurra pra cima do Tiago. Eu olhei pra ele morrendo de constrangimento, mas ele apenas riu.

Eu desvio o olhar.

"Pensando em alguém?"

"Ah?"

"Nada."

Eu ia olhar pra ele pra falar alguma coisa, bem na hora que ele ia olhar pra mim pra falar alguma coisa. A minha bochecha roçou no queixo dele. Me pareceu que um choque de 220 volts tinha acertado a minha espinha, e logo em seguida se espalhado por baixo da minha pele. Eu senti o cheiro da loção pós-barba dele, era um cheirinho tão bom, parecia... ah, sei lá. Era muito bom!

Então, como tudo que é bom dura pouco, a música acabou. Eu continuei lá, abraçada a ele. Ele não parecia ter vontade de largar a minha cintura. Ai Merlin, que bobagem! Claro que não foi isso, ele só estava distraído e não percebeu que a música tinha acabado. Eu retirei os meus braços e dei um passo pra trás.

É esse tipo de coisa que acontece quando você não quer que aconteça. Bem que a próxima música podia ser uma lenta também, aí eu não precisaria me afastar dele. Mas não. A próxima música tinha que ser uma rápida.

"Quer beber alguma coisa?" – ele perguntou.

"Ah, pode ser."

"Eu vou pegar uma cerveja amanteigada, não sai daqui."

Eu assenti, ainda meio atordoada.  
- O QUE VOCÊ PENSA QUE ESTÁ FAZENDO COM O MEU NAMORADO, SUA MOCRÉIA? – A Carlton veio andando firme na minha direção, pronta pra me meter um tapa.

O Salão inteiro parou pra ver a cena.

Eu tirei a máscara com toda a calma do mundo.

O Que!

Ela me olhou, surpresa.

Evans?

Não, o coelhinho da páscoa.

Então ela riu. Não, ela começou a gargalhar mesmo. E começou a falar olhando pro Tiago.

Merlin, eu toda preocupada com que seria a piranha que estava com você, mas é só a Evans.

Epa, peraí. O que ela quis dizer com isso?

Ninguém em sã consciência iria se sentir alguma coisa pela Evans.

Isso foi cruel, foi muito cruel.

As garotas deram risadinhas abafadas. Os garotos riram abertamente. Todo mundo ria de mim, como se eu fosse uma piada muito engraçada.

Eu nunca me senti tão humilhada a minha vida inteira.

A única coisa que eu poderia fazer, eu fiz. Me virei e saí correndo do salão, na medida que aquelas trezentas camadas de panos que formavam a minha saia permitiam. Eu nem vi direito pra onde eu estava indo, só sei que corri, corri, sempre pra longe do salão. Subi vários lances de escada, passei por corredores, salas, portas.

Então eu parei.

Estava na Torre de Astronomia,e por mais incrível que possa parecer, afinal sempre tem um casal perdido por lá, aquela hora ela estava vazia.

Então eu chorei.

Eu nunca choro em público, na verdade eu evito ao máximo chorar. Minhas glândulas lacrimais já estão até acostumadas, elas só liberam lágrimas de, sei lá, quatro em quatro anos. Eu fico tão deplorável quando eu choro, fico com o rosto todo vermelho, mas vermelho do que o das pessoas comuns, vale acrescentar. Também fico com os olhos inchados, enfim, fico uma coisa horrenda de se ver. Eu me encolhi num canto da sala, e fiquei lá, chorando por um monte de coisas que eu nem sabia que podia chorar.

A humilhação, Merlin, a humilhação! As pessoas iriam rir da minha cara pelos próximos três milênios, eu não iria sair mais do quarto pro resto da vida.

Então alguém entrou.

Eu não me virei, continuei com o rosto enfiado nos joelhos, ou melhor, na saia que os cobria.

"Lily?"

Tiago Potter, o que raios ele tava fazendo aqui? Em primeiro lugar, como ele foi me achar aqui? Por que ele não está lá com o resto das pessoas, rindo da minha cara?

Eu ouvi os passos dele ecoando no chão de pedra encerada da Torre, até que chegaram bem perto de mim, então parou.

"Lily."

Que merda, vai dar ver se eu to lá no lago e me deixa chorar em paz!

"O que você quer, Potter?" – minha voz ecoou das profundezas do veludo verde, soando levemente mais fina que o normal.

"Lily, olha pra mim."

"Até onde eu me lembro, eu escuto com os ouvidos, não com os olhos." – pronto, levou duas patadas em menos de cinco minutos. Agora porque você não levanta e vai embora logo?

"Lily, por favor. A gente precisa conversar." – ok, ele não ia ceder.

"Estou ouvindo"

"Lily, **olha pra mim!"** – eu cerrei os punhos, e levantei o rosto da saia, olhando pra ele que estava sentado ao meu lado.

"Pronto, agora que você já viu que sim, eu estou com a cara igual ao do Rudolph, pode ir embora e me deixar em paz?"

"Rudolph?"

"È, Rudolph, a rena do nariz vermelho." – ele deu um sorriso divertido, tendo o bom senso de não rir da minha cara naquela hora.

"Lily, você não está parecendo o Rudoph."

"O que é que você quer?"

"Eu quero muitas coisas, Lily"

"O que raios você quer de mim!" – eu estava começando a me irritar. Ele desviou o olhar pro meu cabelo, e começou a brincar com uma mecha que tinha, com a correria, se desprendido da trança.

"Por que você não me diz o que você quer, Lily?" – Bom, eu quero você nos últimos três anos, ou seja, desde que eu descobri que estou perdidamente apaixonada por você, mas sabe o que eu quero no presente momento? QUE VOCÊ DÊ O FORA DAQUI!

"Sabe que eu sempre adorei o seu cabelo?" – ele parecia tão distraído, com a mechinha entre os dedos e talz. – "Gosto da cor dele, é tão bonita! Você sabia que quando você solta ele, no sol, ele ganha uns tons acobreados, meio loiros?"

Não, eu não sabia disso. Mas gostaria de saber o que foi que andaram colocando na sua bebida hoje.

"E tem a textura. É raro encontrar um cabelo tão macio assim. E seu cabelo anda sempre cheirando bem. Você sempre anda perfumada."

Eu sempre ponho um pouco de perfume quando eu troco de roupa, até quando eu vou colocar o pijama, mas não esperava que ele notasse isso. Alguém chame o St. Mungus. O Tiago está louco!

A mão dele largou o meu cabelo e desceu pra minha bochecha. Imediatamente eu perdi o fôlego. Malditos reflexos.

"A Jennifer não tinha o direito de falar aquilo."

"Eu não me importo."

"Não era verdade."

"Tiago, em que mundo você vive? Plutão, Saturno...? Apenas me diga qual pra mim enviar o boletim de notícias sobre a vida amorosa da Lily, quando ele for lançado, já que, no presente momento, ele não existe devido ao fato de eu não ter uma vida amorosa."

Ele sorriu.

"Eu gosto do seu humor sarcástico." – que bom, eu guardo um monte dele pra você, desde o momento que você entrou por aquela porta e se recusou a me deixar em paz.

Uma lágrima rebelde, a MALDITA, se atreveu a rolar pelo meu rosto.

A mão dele a limpou.

"Droga!"

"Lily, não chore. Me dói ver você chorando."

Droga, droga, droga! Aquela imbecil daquela lágrima libertou a correnteza, e desde então, as irmãzinhas dela, que eu estava mantendo seguras dentro dos meu olhos, resolveram escapar também.

Respira, Lílian Annemarie Evans. Respira. Eu joguei a cabeça pra trás, numa tentativa desesperada de fazê-las parar, respirando o mais fundo que podia, tentando pensar em alguma coisa.

Merlin, que situação ridícula!

Eu comecei a rir, ao mesmo tempo. Então veio tudo junto, a tristeza, a humilhação, o choro, a raiva, a indignação.

"Não prenda, Lily, deixa vir. Melhor pra fora do que pra dentro."

Meu corpo deveria estar fora de controle, porque eu simplesmente me atirei nos braços do Tiago.

Então eu não vi nada mais.

/Itálico pra Lily, normal pra mim/

Aie gente, eu to meio atrasada ake, mas vou tentar responder tudinho... Como eu não sei quando o próximo capítulo vai sair, **_talvez _**eu mande pra quem acertar a seguinte pergunta as cenas estendidas desse capítulo por e-mail. Pra quem quiser ver a Lily encontrando o Tiago pra ir pro baile TEM que deixar e-mail. E acertar a pergunta, claro.

A pergunta é essa:

**De onde veio a inspiração para o Baile de Máscaras? **

Gente, é muito fácil. Uma dica: é um filme.

E agora, as reviews:

**Kanako Sumeragi: **_Loira paty? Huahsuahsuhaushuahua... Curti!_

Bom, eu sei que faz tempo que eu ando prometendo o Jack, mas agora é sério. Ele vai aparecer no próximo capítulo, ou no outro, não tenho certeza. Kissus!

**Gaby Malfoy: **_Eu acho que vou parar no Guinness Book ou no Mungus, de tanto mico que eu pago... u.u_

Kissus,e continua comentando!

**Tamy Black: **_Oi Tamy! __A Dukinha está incapacitada de escrever agora porque está ocupada batendo com a cabeça na parede. Acho que ela ta treinando pra se tornar Elfo Doméstico, ou tá tentando se matando mesmo..._

É a segunda opção. Todos os micos da Lily foram baseados nos que eu mesma paguei na vida. O.O

**Mimi Granger: **Guriaaaaaaaaaaa! Serinho que você é daqui? Meu, vc tem MSN? Vamu combinar de se encontrar! Eu conheci a Babi Evans assim, sabia? Ela também é daqui...

_/conjura um copo de água pra alcamar Marmaduke/_

_Eu concordo que nós sejamos tudo juntos... Pena que o Tiago não viu isso ainda, né? N.n_

Ah, eu estudo no Rosário... e vc?

_Kissus! E continua comentando! _

Kissus

**Le Evans: **Juuuura? O.O? Que bom que você está gostando! Eu fico suuuuuuuuper feliz! n.n

_Ah, garota, nem te conto... ele é um DE-US! Haushuahsuhuahua_

**Babi Evans: **Mas o pior é que é,meu...

_Capítulo novo! Yeaaaaaaaaa!_

Kissus!

**Audrey G. Black: **_ATITUDE! __Você quer que eu faça o que? Coma o garoto? O.O bem que eu queria, néam, mas num dá... u.u_

Caraaaaaa paguei um baita mico lendo a sua fic! Huahsuahsuhasusuahua Depois eu te conto...

_Kissus e continha lendo!_

**Flavinha Greeneye: **Bom, Flavinha, em primeiro lugar taaaaaaaaaaaaaanks por todos os elogios! Eles me deixam super feliz! E com mais vontade de escrever! Obrigada mesmo, mas eu não preciso de uma beta agora... Eu não cometo muito erro de ortografia, e os poucos que eu faço, eu mesma reviso, e os lapsos na trama a Babi me dá um toque, mas obrigada de verdade! Talvez eu precise de uma beta na próxima fic... /Caramba, nem terminei essa, já estou pensando na próxima O.O/

_Taaaaaaaaaaaaaaaanks! E eles não são uns amores? Huahsuahsuhaushuahua Kissus!_

**Pikena: **_Eu, engraçada! Poxa... Que legal que você acha isso! .n.n_

Próximo cap no ar.. Huahsuahsuahushuahua Continue comentando!

Gente, eu preciso ir agora, se não amanhã eu vou dormir na aula u.u

Kissus!

p.s.: a música que eles dançam e a Lily cantarola é Have you really loved a woman, do Brian Adams. Ela é ton, mas ton perfeita - o ritmo, pq a letra non tem nada a ver com eles - que quem quiser me adiciona no msn q eu passo a música.


	6. Sangue Irlandês

Loucura Platônica

By Marmaduke Scarlet

Capítulo 6- Sangue Irlandês

Eu abri os olhos bem devagarinho. A primeira coisa que eu vi, quando eles estavam totalmente abertos, foi o apanhador da Seleção acenando e piscando pra mim.

O Brian.

Calma, eu não estou delirando. É que eu tenho um pôster dele colado no teto da minha cama, aqui em Hogwarts. Eu sou meio que fã dele, sabe? Na verdade, eu acho que ele não é "oh! O melhor jogador" mas é "oh! O mais bonito". E acho ele muito fofo também. No Natal do ano passado ele foi na Casa do Bruxo Carente, e levou uns brinquedinhos para as crianças de lá. Achei isso muito legal da parte dele, quer dizer, ele podia ter passado o Natal com as modelos perfeitas do catálogo da Magiquè, que é tipow a Victorias Secrets bruxa.

Voltando ao assunto, eu senti um alívio quando eu vi aquele pôster lá.

Eu me aconcheguei ainda mais nos meus lençóis, e percebi que estava com o meu lindo pijaminha dos Ursinhos Carinhosos. Eu era fã deles, então a minha mãe me deu esse pijama. A minha irmã costumava dizer que eu combinava bastante com ele, porque, assim como os Ursinhos Carinhosos, eu era uma anormal. Não acho que eles fossem anormais. Eram tão bonitinhos!

Passei a minha mão destrutivamente pelos cabelos, eu tinha meio que mania de fazer isso. Além do que, eles eram horríveis mesmo, bagunça-los um pouco não ia fazer a menor diferença, acredite em mim. Só que, em vez de estarem soltos, eles estavam trançados.

Epa.

Eu nunca durmo com os cabelos presos.

Então de repente eu me dei conta do que tinha acontecido.

Ah não!

Eu sinceramente preferia não ter lembrado disso. Não ter lembrado que a noite havia sido um fiasco, que eu havia estragado tudo e que havia sido humilhada perante a escola inteira. Comecei a desfazer a trança, pensando que, realmente, eu tinha um senhor problema em mãos.

E sim, isso se chama HUMILHAÇÂO.

Eu nunca mais iria sair em público depois daquela tragédia grega que tomou conta da minha vida. Eu JAMAIS poderia sair.

Oh, Merlin, é o fim de minha existência!

Bom, eu poderia fugir de Hogwarts.

Mas alguém poderia me reconhecer quando estivesse passeando em Londres, então apenas fugir de Hogwarts não é uma boa idéia.

Bom, eu poderia sair do país disfarçada,e ir morar com os monges budistas, lá no Tibete. SIM! ISSO ERA PERFEITO!

Preciso arrumar minhas coisas, rápido. Se eu ir embora logo, ninguém vai notar a minha falta, e, quando notarem, eu vou estar embarcando para o Tibete. YES!

Me levantei na cama de um pulo e corri pro baú aos pés dela, pra pegar o malão. Aí eu vi que o vestido que eu estava usando ontem –ou hoje, eu não sei, que horas são? – estava ali.

Puxei a lembrança mais recente da noite anterior. O Tiago, eu chorando e depois eu me jogando nele. E depois, nada, branco, vazio. Vamos, Lily, força, deve ter uma lembrança de como você voltou pro dormitório, trocou de roupa e foi dormir. Aí meu Merlin, eu não estou conseguindo lembrar de nada!

Pânico.

Tudo bem, então, você não se lembra. Vamos tentar ser racionais agora. Talvez o Tiago tenha te trazido aqui pra cima. É, pode ter sido isso, é bem típico dele.

Isso significa que você acabou dormindo em cima dele, Lilian Evans.

AI MERLIN, QUE VERGOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONHA!

Mais um motivo pra ir pro Tibete.

Peguei meu malão, e abri ele em cima da cama, e comecei a jogar as coisas dentro dele. Bem no estilo adolescente-fugindo-de-casa dos filmes. Literalmente arremessando as coisas dentro dele.

Fui até a minha mesinha de cabeceira, e comecei a pegar os meus livros de romance. Alguns eu nem havia lido ainda. Bom, na minha futura vida de monge tibetana, eu acho que eu não teria muita coisa pra fazer, então, eu poderia ler bastante, você não acha? Bom, eu acho.

Meu, se eu estava de vestido quando adormeci, como foi que eu acordei de pijama?

AH NÃO!

Ai Merlin, será que... Ele não fez isso. Será que...? Socorro. Será que... Tiago Potter me despiu e vestiu o meu pijama?

Isso.decididamente.não.deveria.jamais.ter.acontecido.

Será que ele me viu... _nua? _

EVANS, É MELHOR VOCÊ SE MUDAR PRO TIBETE NESTE EXATO INSTANTE!

Fechei o malão e saí correndo do dormitório, era melhor colocar o meu plano em prática o mais cedo possível. Escorreguei no corredor, e tive que me segurar na parede pra não cair no chão. Desci as escadas de dois em dois degraus.

Então, adivinhe quem se levantou?

É, ele mesmo, Tiago Potter.

"Oi Lily. Não sabia como você estaria quando acordasse, então decidi esperar por você aqui." – Sabia decisão, caro amigo. Então o olhar dele se desviou para o malão que eu carregava.

"Aonde você vai?"

E AGORA, O QUE EU DIGO? Calma, Lily, o Tiago foi tão legal com você esses anos todos, ele merece saber a verdade.

"Promete que não conta?"

"Prometo"

"Eu vou pro Tibete."

Então ele começou a rir.

"Pro Tibete? O que você vai fazer lá?"

"Vou entrar para uma congregação de monges budistas."

"Interessante, Lily. E você vai de pijama?"

Eu olhei pra baixo. Ai. Na pressa eu havia esquecido de trocar de roupa e ainda estava com o meu pijaminha comprometedor dos Ursinhos Carinhosos. Seria a minha ruína se alguém me visse vestindo aquilo.

"Er... Acho que não né?"

Tiago deu de ombros, ainda rindo.

Um barulho no Retrato fez meu pânico voltar. Ninguém podia me ver, não agora, com um pijama rosa desbotado dos Ursinhos Carinhosos, e não depois daquele fiasco, daquela humilhação lá em baixo.

Virei e comecei a subir as escadas correndo, com o Tiago nos meus calcanhares.

"Calma, Lily."

Ah é, é tão fácil pra você falar isso. Não é você que está usando um pijama idiota de um desenho animado ridículo de tão infantil e não é você que acabou de ser humilhado em frente a escola inteira. Portanto, não me peça calma.

Eu entrei correndo no dormitório feminino, puxei o Tiago pra dentro e fechei a porta, passando a chave, tamanho o desespero.

O Tiago levantou uma sombrancelha.

Eu arrastei o meu malão pra cima da minha cama. Meu plano de fuga estava completamente arruinado. Abri o malão e vi a confusão de coisas que havia lá dentro. Agora eu iria ter que arrumar tudo de volta no lugar. AI MERLIN, COMO EU POSSO SER TÃO BURRA! E havia tanta coisa naquele malão... Suspirei cansada só de pensar na tarefa, e me joguei no canto da cama que não havia sido ocupado com o malão aberto.

Senti um peso afundar o pedacinho de colchão que ainda restava. Me apoiei nos cotovelos, e vi o Tiago sentado lá, olhando pra mim. Pelos Dragões da Romênia, como ele pode ser tão calmo? Quer dizer, o mundo pode estar caindo na cabeça dele e ele vai continuar sorrindo daquele jeito carinhoso de sempre.

"Como você consegue ser tão sereno?"

"Não sei, nem sei se sou sereno."

"Você me acha uma idiota?"

"Não."

"Não?"

"Ta bom, te acho uma idiota. Mas só quando você começa a cantar aqueles pagodes horríveis."

Eu ri levemente. Às vezes eu cantava uns pagodes ridículos só pra avacalhar com eles. O Sirius é viciado em rock, e tem HORROR a pagode. O Remo não é muito chegado em música, ele é bem eclético. Já o Tiago gosta de rock, mas não tanto quanto o Sirius. O Pedrinho, coitado, não sabe do que gosta. Mas nenhum deles é muito chegado em pagode, muito menos quando eu canto.

"Tudo bem, eu admito, eu canto mal."

Ele começou a mexer no malão.

"Hey, o que é isso aqui? Lily, o que você ia fazer com um livro de História da Magia no Tibete?"

Eu comecei a rir.

"E com um álbum de fotos vazio, Evans?"

Eu ri mais ainda.

Então o Tiago começou a tirar as coisas do malão e ficar perguntando o que eu iria fazer com elas no Tibete, fazendo encenações ridículas. Eu ria sem parar, até a minha barriga doer. Lá pelas quatro da manhã, quando o Baile acabou, e o pessoal começou a voltar pros dormitórios, ele foi pro dormitório dele.

Tempoooooooo 

Eu acordei no outro dia super-bem humorada, culpa do Tiago e das risadas que eu tinha dado. Dormi bem, acordei tarde, não encontrei viva alma no dormitório, tomei café da manhã com os garotos, ouvindo as peripécias da vida amorosa do Sirius , depois a gente foi pro campo, pra jogar uma partida de Quadribol, ou pelo menos tentar, já que eu sou totalmente descordenada quando o assunto é esportes.

"Tiago!"

AH NÃO, TUDO MENOS ESSA GAROTA!

"Olá, Jennifer."

Merlin, o sangue está esquentando nas minhas veias.

"Oi. Podemos conversar? **É particular.**"

Ah, é particular. Mas como é cínica...!

"Não escondo nada dos meus amigos."

AH MAIS QUE RAIVA! O meu lado irlandês ta vindo à tona, se eu fosse você, sua Barbiezinha made in China, saía daqui o mais rápido possível.

"Sabe o que é, Tiaguinho" – nessa hora ela começou a mexer no cabelo dele. – "É uma coisa muito particular, só entre eu e você."

Meus punhos se fecharam.

Merlin, me ajuda. Muita calma nessa hora. Respira Lily. Respira.

"O que você acha, querido?"

1, 2, 3, 4, 5...

"Jennifer..."

POW!

"EVANS!"

Bem feito! Tomou-lhe o cruzado de direita mais perfeito que eu já dei na cara de alguém.

"Senhorita Evans."

AH NÃO, MERLINZINHO, NÃO.

"Professora MaGonagall!"

Eu me virei e vi ela me olhando. Cara, é muito azar para um fim de semana só.

"Detenção, senhorita Evans. Passe hoje a noite na sala do sr. Filch."

MERDAAAAAAA! Por que eu não fugi pro Tibete quando tive a chance?

_tempoooooooooo_

Então eu cheguei na sala do Filch, pra cumprir a detenção. Adivinha quem tava lá também? O garoto da cabine do trem, cujo nome eu não me lembro. Droga, eu sempre esqueço o nome das pessoas.

O Filch deu aquele sorriso maquiavélico dele, que faz ele parecer uma velha sovina e recalcada, quando me viu entrar na sala.

"Srta Evans, que bom vê-la novamente em minha sala."

"Infelizmente, eu não posso dizer o mesmo." – eu resmunguei.

Ele fez uma careta. Velho chato!

"Bom, a senhorita e o sr. Vulture aqui vão cumprir detenção juntos. Sigam-me, por favor".

Eu fui indo atrás do Filch, com uma vaga noção que ele resmungava a mesma ladainha de sempre.

VULTURE! Esse era o nome dele! Vulture, vulture, vulture, como era o primeiro nome dele... Ele tinha me dito. Como era o nome dele?

"Aqui estão o que vocês vão precisar. Varinhas?"

"Quê? Ah sim." Eu entreguei a minha varinha pro Filch.

"Divirtam-se" – ele saiu dando aquela risada dele que parece uma mandrágora asmática tendo um acesso.

Eu me virei pro garoto.

"Você fica com esse lado da sala que eu fico com o outro." – A sala de troféus sem magia é dose. Ninguém merece. – "Ah, e qual era o seu nome mesmo?"

"Jack. E o seu é Lílian, não é?"

"É, mas quase ninguém me chama de Lílian. A maior parte das pessoas me chama de Lily."

"Tudo bem, Lily."

Vamos lá. Primeiro troféu. Quando eu terminar esse faltaram apenas mais duzentos e noventa e nove.

"E aí, já descobriu que eu tinha razão lá no trem?"

"Eu ainda acho que aquilo era ridículo."

"Vi vocês juntos no Hallowen."

"Ah é, a gente foi junto no baile."

"É mesmo? Ele te convidou?"

"Ahã"

"Viu como eu tinha razão."

"Mas tipow, ele me convidou como um amigo que convida a amiga por caridade, já que ela não iria arrumar par."

Ele riu.

"Vocês tem uma química incrível. "

Eu ri e menei a cabeça.

"E você foi com quem?"

"Mary Blide, da Lufa-lufa. Conhece?"

"Só de vista."

Umas duas horas depois, quando a gente terminou de polir todos os troféus – em tempo recorde, diga-se de passagem – Jack e eu já éramos íntimos. Ele não era a pessoa mais engraçada do mundo, mas sempre tinha alguma coisa pra dizer sobre qualquer assunto que surgia na conversa. E a conversa fluía fácil entre nós.

Saí de lá com mais um amigo.

A gente passou na sala do Filch-chatão que, nos fez voltar até a sala de troféus ,e inspecionou um por um, só pra ver se a gente tinha limpado tudo. Ai o Jack resolveu me acompanhar até a Torre.

Depois de me despedir do Jack,e combinar de sentar com ele na aula de Transfiguração, que a gente cursava junto, Grifinória e Corvinal, eu entrei na sala comunhal, pensando num longo banho quente (claro, porque banho frio em novembro é pra literalmente matar) de banheira, aproveitando que todo mundo estaria dormindo, e fingir que eu sou uma rock-star, cantando com uma escova de cabelo no lugar de microfone. Então eu vi que tinha alguém praticamente dormindo numa das mesas.

Eu dei de ombros, sempre tem alguém que acaba dormindo lá, eu mesma já fiz isso várias vezes.

Quando eu cheguei mais perto da criatura, eu vi que era o...

"Tiago!"

Ele ergueu a cabeça assustado. Então me viu e passou as mão pelo rosto, num gesto de cansaço.

Quando você convive com uma pessoa aproximadamente dois quartos da sua vida, você acaba sabendo quando ela não está legal. E o Tiago não tava legal.

Alguma coisa tinha acontecido.

"Aconteceu alguma coisa?"

"Sim, aconteceu. E e a Jenny terminamos."

Desnecessário dizer que eu sinto vontade de vomitar toda vez que vejo alguém chamar a Chatinha de "Jenny". Mas me controlei.

Peraí, eles terminaram e eu não tô sabendo?

"Vocês terminaram?"

"É Lily, já faz uma semana." – isso explica o convite pro baile. Deu vontade de dançar de alegria. O Tiago estava livre daquela nojenta, lálálá... Seria perfeito se não fosse uma coisa: ele parecia perturbado com aquilo.

"Tiago... por que você não me disse?"

"Você saberia se não tivesse ocupada demais tendo encontros."

ENCONTROS? Merlin, do que ele está falando afinal? Eu não tive encontro com ninguém!

"Por que você mentiu pra mim, Lily? Por que você disse que ia cumprir uma detenção quando na verdade ia sair com um cara?".

"Que sair? Tiago, você ficou louco? Eu tava polindo troféus até agora." – eu mostrei pra ele minhas vestes sujas de líquido pra polir.

"Ah, Lílian, por favor! Eu vi você chegando com o Vulture!"

Pelos dragões da Romênia! Eu não posso acreditar que isso está acontecendo!

"Por Merlin, Tiago,o Jack e eu somos apenas amigos!"

Ele se levantou e com um tapa atirou com violência um tinteiro no chão da sala. Eu dei um passo pra longe dele, assustada. Meu Merlin, o que havia dado no Tiago?

"Você realmente acha que eu vou acreditar nisso? Você mal conseguiu esperar chegar em Hogwarts pra ir correndo vê-lo, não é Lílian?"

EU FUI PARAR NA CABINE DELE POR SUA CAUSA, SEU IDIOTA!

"Tiago..."- eu balbuciei. Ele olhou pra mim, as mãos apoiadas na mesa, respirando fundo. Quando eu olhei pros olhos dele, o brilho maroto de sempre havia sido substituído por... mágoa? Merlin!

Sinceramente, eu sempre achei que o Tiago fosse uma espécie de semi-deus ou coisa parecida. Ele nunca parece ser atingido pelas coisas que atingem a nós mortais. Tudo é motivo para uma brincadeira, o brilho maroto sempre está lá nós olhos dele, o sorriso sempre escancarado no rosto, sempre sereno, sempre divertido. Tudo bem, eu sei que o Tiago é humano e que ele sofre, eu mesma já estive com ele em vários momentos, mas nunca nada foi tão poderoso a ponto de deixa-lo magoado assim. Parecia que haviam arrancado o coração dele e o picotado todo, para depois colocar os frangalhos lá dentro dele de novo e mandado ele viver com aquilo.

"Tiago."

Eu o abracei. Ele parecia tão magoado e perdido! Senti o rosto dele no meu ombro.

"Desculpa, Lily, você não tem nada a ver com isso. Eu estou descontando em você..."

"Shhhh... não precisa disso, não precisa. Ta tudo bem, Tiago, ta tudo bem."

**N/A:** normal pra mim, itálico pra Lily.

Oie gentem. Desculpa a demora do capítulo. Foi um parto escreve-lo, não queria sair de jeito nenhum.

E ninguém acertou a pergunta! E não valia dizer que foi a Babi Evans que deu a idéia, porque eu sei de onde ela tirou a idéia. Foi de um filme que a gente foi ver juntas no cinema.

A resposta era "O Fantasma da Ópera". Sorry guys. XD

Mas tem uma nova pergunta valendo **uma **ceninha estendida. E como eu disse antes, quem quiser tentar, tem que deixar o e-mail, se não eu não tenho como mandar a cena. A pergunta de hoje é:

_Tchan tchan tchan tchan... Vamos lá pessoal!_

De onde eu tirei a idéia do pôster do ídolo colado no teto do quarto?

Duas dicas: é um filme recente, é esse filme é desenho.

_Agora vamos logo para as reviews, Dukinha, que eu mal posso esperar para responder!_

**ArthurCadarn/Lemon: **_Bem que eu queria que o Tiago descobrisse que sempre me amou, que eu sou a mulher da vida dele, me beijasse e nós vivêssemos felizes para a sempre no castelo dele, mas não dá né?_

Se isso acontecesse Lily, a fic ia perder toda a graça. Brigada pelos elogios, fiquei muito feliz. Bom, não era Shakespeare Apaixonado. Quem sabe você acerta essa pergunta?

_Kissus!_

**Miri: **_Concordo plenamente! Ela têm que ser atirada lá de qualquer jeito! _

**Audrey G. Black: **_Atitude? __É, pode ser. Kissus e continue lendo!_

A Lily, coitada, é tão azarada que nem com uma oportunidade dessas a coisa rola.

**Mimi Granger: **_Arg, eu odeio a Carlton! Ela transformou a oportunidade da minha vida num fiasco completo! Obrigada pelo apoio!_

Bem, a gente anda se desencontrando no msn, né? Huahsuahsuahushuhua Já te adicionei lá, e no orkut tb.

**Mylla Evans: **Ah, Florianópolis é pertinho. Eu passei por aí quando fui no Beto Carrerro semana retrasada. Minha mãe quer passar umas duas semanas aí no verão. -

_E nós com isso, Duka?_

Ai, Lily, que stress.

_Bom, Mylla, obrigada pelo apoio! E pelos elogios também. Eddie, meu ego, agradece. O Tiago é muito fofo, não é? Bom, talvez as pessoas mudem de opinião depois de ler esse capítulo xD O Sirius tem um gosto bem estranho, e eu sinto pena dele. Gostar da pseudo_-_namorada do melhor amigo deve ser horrível._

_Kissus!_

**Babi Evans: **Hehehe... Falando nisso, quando é que a nossa fic UA vai sair?

_Kissuuuuuuuus!_

**KisyuBlack: **_Nossa, fala sério! Essa fic nem é tudo isso... /envergonhada/_

Não, o nome do filme não é "Quando o Amor Acontece". Quem sabe você acerta essa pergunta e ganha as cenas adicionais?

_Boa sorte! É bem fácil essa pergunta._

Kissus!

**Pikena: **_Pois é, né? Tadinha de mim que só sofro neste mundo..._

Ai Lily, que exagero!

_Exagero nada! Eu estava tendo o meu momento de glória metendo a porrada na Carlton, e você tinha que estragar a minha alegria._

O negócio é que o crime não compensa. /risos/

_Ai ai... Kissus e continue comentando!_

**Gabizinha Black: **_Não, não era a Nova Cinderela. Tenta nessa pergunta, talvez você acerte! Estou torcendo!_

Reafirmo tudo o que a Lily disse. Continua lendo, ta? Kissus!

**Le Evans: **Obrigada! Eu estava com medo que aquele capítulo ficasse um pouco meloso demais.

_Quando nós vamos nos beijar? Nem Merlin sabe! Parece que a cada minuto isso fica cada vez mais distante de acontecer._

Pelos Dragões da Romênia! Como você está exagerada hoje, Lílian!

**Lola Weasley Potter: **Bom, eu sempre faço isso de ler fic e não comentar. Mas agora eu estou tentando parar. Como autora, eu sei que reviews são um estímulo bem importante pra nós.

_Nossa, quanto desespero! Estou torcendo para que você acerte a pergunta desse capítulo! Kissus e continue comentando!_

**Flavinha Greeneye: **_Obrigada pelo conselho, foi de muita valia, hehehe... Carlton realmente merece a morte!_

Meu Merlin, por que todo mundo acha o Tiago fofo?

**Titinha Potter: **Wow, que bom que você gostou. A maior parte das fics que eu leio são depois de OdF, mas eu acho que talvez não conseguisse escrever uma fic assim. Não dá, não consigo fazer eles brigarem.

**R.Mia: **Se eu gostei do tamanho do comentário? Eu amei! Bom, eu sei que nem toda a patty faz muu muu e que nem todo punk é transgressor. Se você for ver, a Roxy e a Jude também são meio pattys. E o negócio é que a Carlton é simplesmente afetada demais e cínica demais...

_E chata demais e metida demais e merecia ir pro fundo do lago!_

Isso aí. Eu gostei da sua idéia. Só que vou modificar ela um pouco... Era isso.

_Continua deixando reviews desse tamanho! D Eu e a Dukinha adoramos ler! _

**Tamy Black: **Eu vi esse filme! Acho ele muito perfeito. Os filmes do Fred Prince Jr. São sempre muito engraçados.

_Guerra de Comida é muito legal! Bom, eu sei que eu deveria ter ficado e enfrentado a Carlton como uma pessoa corajosa que eu não sou, mas é que eu iria começar a chorar na frente de todo mundo e o fiasco se tornaria ainda maior. Que raiva, odeio chorar! _

_Sim, o Tiago é um cara muito especial. È por isso que eu sou apaixonada por ele e ele nem tem idéia disso! Buáááááá..._

Não precisa se preocupar com o tamanho do comentário. Comentários longos são legais.

Kissus meus e da Lily, que ta chorando no banheiro.

**Téia Potter: **Atualizei...

**Juliana Montez: **Claro que eu lembro de você! É a autora de uma das minhas fics favoritas!

_/cantarolando/ Eu me supero, eu me supero, eu consigo me superar _

Nesse capítulo você vai descobrir... tchan tchan tachan... TODA A VERDADE SOBRE O RELACIONAMENTO DE CARLTON E TIAGO! Huahsuahsuahsuahusa...

_O Sirius eu não sei como vai ficar. Acho que ele está gostando da Carlton... A Marmaduke tem alguns planos pro Remo, mas ela é boba e não quer me contar nada. _

Ai Lílian, não começa! Kissus e continue comentando!

**Ziggy Zap Zuum: **_/pisca/ Sério! Nossa, a gente fica muito feliz em saber disso! Pode crer que vão a ver muito mais Kings Kongs, eu pago no mínimo um por dia._

Obrigada pelos elogios! Como a Lily disse, a gente fica muito feliz. Kissus!

_Kissus pra você também!_


	7. Resistindo as Tentações

Só pro caso de você querer saber o que houve depois daquela ceninha típica de novela mexicana (juro, gente, teve uma hora que eu me senti a própria Thalia), o Tiago e eu ficamos abraçados lá durante um tempão, mas eu não pareci notar. Ele desabafou, pediu desculpas incontáveis vezes, a gente conversou, e acho que era uma e meia da manhã quando eu o convenci a ir dormir.

Então eu subi, tomei o banho que eu tinha planejado, mas aí não rolou "showzinhos" exclusivos para as paredes. Caramba, eu estou pensando sinceramente em meter outro soco na cara da maldita da Carlton por fazer aquilo com o meu melhor amigo.

Depois de ficar na banheira tempo suficiente pros meus dedos enrugarem e a água ficar fria, eu cheguei a uma conclusão. A Carlton foi brigar com o Tiago por vingança. Só pode! Eu tenho que admitir, a Carlton não é burra, ela certamente se deu conta que brigando com o Tiago, ela ia atingir diretamente a mim.

Ai cara, como eu odeio essa garota. Por que ela tem que ser assim ? E por que um cara como o Tiago tem que gostar dela? E agora o Sirius também tinha que inventar de se apaixonar por essa pata oxigenada horrorosa, ridícula e retardada e... Calma Lily.

QUE ÓDIO!

Dormi mal, claro, preocupada com o Tiago e morrendo de ódio daquela víbora.

No outro dia, o Tiago não apareceu pras aulas da manhã.

"Aconteceu alguma coisa com o Tiago, Sirius?"

Ela tava tão malzão ontem, será que ele andou fazendo alguma bobagem? Não se sabe o que se passa na cabeça dessa criatura quando ele fica mal, então, putz, eu entrei em pânico.

"Aquele vagal? Ta dormindo!" – Sirius estava rindo.

O que deixa a coisa toda mais complicada ainda. Se o Sirius estava rindo, significa que ele não soube do que aconteceu ontem, e não sabe que o Tiago estava mal. Isso é terrivelmente preocupante. O Tiago sempre conta **tudo **pro Sirius, não é possível que ele não esteja sabendo. Cara, isso ta ficando uma bola de neve.

Agora por favor, solte a sua imaginação e imagine uma bola de neve gigantesca descendo montanha abaixo, vindo na direção de uma Lilyzinha minúscula versão desenho animado. Imaginou?

Pronto.

Tomei café com todo mundo, como eu sempre faço, acabei derrubando sem querer um copo de suco de laranja no coitado do Walsh, mas tudo bem, nunca fui muito amiga dele mesmo.

Então Roxy e eu fomos para aula de Transfiguração,a primeira do dia. Eu bocejando e me arrastando, a Roxy dando pulinhos alegremente porque ia sentar com o Byron.

"Ai ai... Estou morrendo de saudades do Byron"

"Ah, Roxy, dá um tempo. Vocês se viram ontem de noite."

"Eu sei que sim, Lily. Mas cada minuto que eu passo longe dele é quase a morte pra mim."

Ah cara, pessoas apaixonadas são tão... _patéticas. _Por favor Merlin, se um dia algum dos meus sentimentos pelo Tiago se tornarem recíprocos – o que eu acho que não vai acontecer nesse plano astral, mas tudo bem – não me deixe me tornar esse tipo de pessoa. Por favor, por favor, por favor.

Sabe, meu humor não fica muito bom quando eu estou caminhando as 7:35 da manhã para a aula mais difícil do currículo – Transfiguração (que parece extremamente tediosa de fácil para os garotos, cara, como é que eles conseguem?) – e cuja professora parece falar esperanto ou grego, já que eu não entendo nada, com a minha melhor amiga melosamente apaixonada do lado.

A gente entrou , e os Corvinais já estavam acomodados lá dentro. A Roxy foi correndo sentar com o Byron. Jack fez sinal pra mim, e eu fui sentar com ele, como a gente tinha combinado.

"Jack, o que você pode descobrir pra mim sobre o fim do namoro do Tiago com a Carlton? É que, sabe, eu não posso ficar perguntando muito sobre isso, sei lá, meus amigos vão estranhar demais."

"Tudo bem, Lily, eu descubro tudo o que der pra você."

"Obrigada."

A McGonagall entrou e a gente teve que ficar quieto. A aula foi aquela coisa de sempre, eu não sou muito boa, então... Quase matei o Jack, só sacudindo a varinha. Imagina o coitado do bicho que nós tínhamos que transformar numa almofada.

Depois daquela aula, tivemos mais outras.

Na aula de Aritmancia, eu me encontrei com o Sirius.

"Sabe qual é a mais nova fofoca entre o pessoal da Lufa-lufa?" – o Sirius cohichou.

"Qual?"

"Dizem que você aceitou sair com o apanhador deles."

"QUÊÊÊ?" – Eu caí da cadeira com o susto.

"Srta. Evans, a senhorita está bem? Tem certeza que não quer ir lá fora tomar uma água, e quando a senhorita estiver mais calma , voltar para a minha aula?"

Ah, que ótimo isso. Meu professor de Aritmancia está me colocando pra fora da sala de aula, em dia de revisão pros NIEM´s.

Saí me arrastando pra fora da sala. Que vergonha, Evans. Meu pai vai me matar se souber que eu fui posta pra fora da sala.

_teeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeempo_

Eu molhei a pena no tinteiro mais uma vez.

Era meio-dia e eu estava pulando o almoço pra copiar as anotações do Remo da aula de Aritmancia. Tudo bem, pular o almoço é a pior coisa que eu poderia fazer com uma refeição (hein?) e eu corro o risco de acabar na Ala Hospitalar com anemia, mas quem se importa? A aula de Aritmancia perdida e os NIEMs são mais importantes. Sem falar que esse tempinho que sobra é super bom, quase ninguém por aí pra encher a paciência, a Sala Comunhal praticamente vazia... AI MERLIN! Será que eu estou desenvolvendo práticas compulsivamente anoréxicas? Gente, já imaginou eu, magra como uma varinha (mais magra do que eu já sou), sem peito (ok, ter menos peito do que eu tenho agora é impossível, mas faça um esforço) e... anoréxica? Minha mãe se mata, e eu bem que mato junto, porque se já difícil arranjar namorado agora, imagina com, sei lá, uns 8 quilos a menos? As chances de eu ser confundida com uma vassoura serão 300 vezes maiores! Eu já falei que eu sou muito parecida com uma vassoura?

"É melhor eu ir acordar o Pontas antes que ele perca todas as aulas da tarde." - o Remo se levantou e foi pro dormitório masculino.

Eu continuei copiando. Por mais monótona que seja a tarefa de copiar, eu simplesmente adoro escrever, então eu conseqüentemente amo copiar, porque é tão bom quanto escrever mas me poupa de pensar, entende?

"Sirius, será que dá pra dar uma mão aqui? Eu não consigo acordar o Tiago." – o Remo perguntou do alto da escada.

O Sirius nem falou nada, só suspirou, tirou os pés de cima da mesa e saiu pra ajudar a acordar o Tiago.

Gente, agora que eu percebi. O Sirius tava muito quieto. Ou ele estava pensando na Carlton, ou ele estava preocupado com o Tiago. Quer dizer, a segunda opção só vale se ele estava por dentro do rolo de ontem a noite, e a primeira se ele estiver apaixonado pela maldita pata (que Merlinzinho querido o livre e salve de tal coisa!).

"Ah meu, deixa ele dormindo lá. Não dá nada."

"Claro, Sirius, ótima idéia. Depois ele perde as aulas da tarde e a MaGonagal ferra ele."

Eu levantei meus olhos do pergaminho. Pelos Dragões da Romênia, alguma coisa estava muito errada. Tudo bem que o Tiago tem o sono pesado como uma pedra, mas se o Sirius não conseguiu acordar ele é porque a coisa tava feia. Alguém verificou a respiração dele? Ele tava normal? Credo, Lílian, ficar pensando essas coisas. Bati três vezes no tampo da mesa. Mas eu sei de casos de bebês que morrem asfixiados durante o sono. Claro, o Tiago já deixou de ser bebê há milênios, mas acho que isso pode acontecer com adultos ou quase pós-adolescentes ou sei lá o que nós sejamos agora.Ou talvez ele tenha desmaiado. Ai caramba, não me lembro quem me contou uma vez que se você não socorre uma pessoa desmaiada em pouco tempo ela morre. MERLINZINHO ACUDA EU!

O Sirius então ergueu uma sombrancelha e sorriu maroto. Adivinhe o que aconteceu?

Sobrou pra mim, claro.

Se você nunca foi apaixonada pelo seu melhor amigo, é bem capaz de você não ter a mais remota idéia do que é ser obrigada a acordá-lo. Bom, eu explico.

É tortura pura.

É como sacudir um doce particularmente gostoso na cara de uma criança dizendo a ela que ela não pode comê-lo. E o pior é que essa criança pode começar a chorar e a probabilidade dessa pessoa se apiedar e lhe dar o doce é bem grande. Só que eu não posso simplesmente chorar para ganhar o doce. Porque se eu chorar, em vez de me darem o doce, vão levá-lo pra longe de mim. E enquanto o doce estiver sendo balançado na minha cara, eu pelo menos posso sonhar com ele.

Enfim, entrei eu lá no dormitório masculino, aquele caos básico, camas desarrumadas, roupas limpas se misturando com as sujas, livros atirados... menos a área do Remo, claro. Dava pra ver direitinho qual era a cama dele porque era a única arrumadinha.

A cama do Tiago é uma das últimas. Então eu tive que passar por toda aquela zona pensando no que eu tinha feito pra merecer tamanha provação.

Lá estava ele, dormindo de bruços, só com a calça do pijama, o travesseiro atirado no chão, os lençóis meio caídos, o cabelo mais bagunçado do que nunca.

Eu já mencionei que ele tem um corpo lindo? Os bíceps, tríceps e outros ceps definidos pela prática de quadribol... E o fato que, querendo ou não, eu sou uma garota. E eu tenho hormônios, e eles simplesmente entraram em frenesi quando viram o Tiago dormindo daquele jeito. As ordens que meu cérebro mandou pro corpo foram: "Agarre ele, agarre ele, agarre ele!".

E deve ter sido essas ditas cujas que meu corpo obedeceu quando fez meu dedo indicador encostar na pele dele e deslizar por todas as costas dele. Então o Tiago meio que gemeu.

E eu caí na real.

Amiga. Era isso o que eu era pra ele, e o que eu sempre seria. Nada mais que isso. Tiago sempre ia me ver como a garotinha de trancinhas que ele conheceu no primeiro ano. E eu devia dar graças a Merlin por ele pelo menos me ver, mesmo que daquela maneira. Porque eu não sou simplesmente nada.

Ele começou a dar sinais que ia começar a acordar, então eu comecei a sacudi-lo, pra disfarçar.

"Tiago, acorda."

Ele enfiou a cabeça no travesseiro, fazendo manha.

"Hummm... me deixa dormir, Lily."

Acho que eu acabei de congelar.

Como ele sabia que era eu?

"Tiago, acorda!"

Eu estava meio que ficando desesperada. Entrando em pânico, sabe?

Ele não abriu os olhos, mas se virou na cama, me dando uma visão frontal daquilo que eu imaginava ser o corpo que Apolo possuía quando tinha dezessete anos. Meus hormônios começaram a enlouquecer dentro de mim e as ordens cerebrais de "Agarre ele!" começaram a ficar muito insistentes.

Ótimo, agora eu realmente estou em pânico.

Juntando todo o meu auto-controle, encostei a ponta dos meus dedos no peito dele pra dar-lhe uma nova sacudidela. Só as pontas mesmo, porque eu acho que se eu esconstasse toda mão, não ia conseguir me controlar. Ele é realmente lindo.

Como se pra me desafiar, ele – do nada, vale lembrar – colocou a mão sobre a minha, obrigando-me a espalmá-la no peito dele. Como desgraça pouca é bobagem, ele, de quebra, ainda sussurrou o meu nome.

SOCORRO!

Não sei como, eu consegui puxar a mão de baixo da dele e sacudi-lo com força. Acho que funcionou, porque ele rolou pro outro lado e reclamou, com a voz enrolada de sono.

"Que droga, me deixa dormir! Logo agora que o sonho que eu tava tendo com a Lily..."

Meu coração deu um duplo twist dentro do meu peito e parou de bater.

Acho que ele notou o fato que eu prendi a respiração porque parou de falar abruptamente e abriu os olhos, levantando.

"Desculpa Lily, é que eu achei que fosse o Sirius. Normalmente ele vem enxer quando eu to dormindo."

Ele levantou da cama já desperto e começou a colocar o travesseiro e os lençóis de volta em cima da cama. Eu estava completamente aturdida.

"Tiago... você sonhou comigo?"

Meu cérebro maluco registrou alguma coisa como vergonha da parte do Tiago, mas eu não dei atenção. Meu cérebro tem mania de registrar coisas que não condizem com a realidade.

"Er... foi. Uma coisa muito estranha. Você estava falando sem parar sobre uma aula de História da Magia, depois te conto."

História da magia, a coisa mais enfadonha que existe... AI MEU MERLIN!

A AULA!

"Tiago, a aula de História da Magia, estamos atrasados , nós temos que ir..."

"Droga!" – ele começou a catar o uniforme e se dirigir pro banheiro. Eu me dei conta que era uma boa hora pra cair fora.

"Lily, me espera!" – ele gritou quando eu já estava saindo.

"To te esperando lá embaixo."

Eu desci as escadas o mais rápido que deu pra descer, e juntei correndo as anotações de Aritmancia, que eu tinha largado pra ir acordar o Belo Adormecido (não que eu fosse alguma espécie de princesa ou coisa parecida, mas o Tiago pra feio simplesmente não serve).

Eu soquei tudo na mochila enquanto o Tiago descia correndo as escadas, abotoando a capa.

Saímos rápido da sala comunhal, e fomos para a aula de História da Magia.

**N/A: **Normal pra mim, itálico pra Lílian.

/Lílian parada do lado da cadeira da Marmaduke girando a varinha ameaçadoramente/

_Pronto, terminou de escrever?_

Terminei.

_Já era hora! Quantos meses faz que você não toca na fic? Dois?_

Lily, não reclama. Eu estava ocupada fazendo um site só pra você e o Tiago, e depois veio as provas...

_E o computador estragou... Sim, Dukinha, nós conhecemos a história. GENTE, ENTREM NO FAN SITE QUE A DUKINHA FEZ!_

É mesmo, eu quase esqueci desse detalhe. Eu fiz um fan site dedicado ao shipper James/Lily, seria lesgau se vocês dessem uma bizoiáda lá /olhar esperançoso/ O endereço é (http)(/)(inevitable)(.)(just-ideias)(.)(net) – apenas tirem os parênteses. Se não aparecer,entrem no perfil, que estará lá o link, ok?

Agora as reviews:

**Lara Lupin: **_Cara, você foi a primeira a deixar review,e a primeira a acertar a pergunta, mas a Dukinha não conseguiu enviar o e-mail. _

É isso aí, sua caixa de mensagens estava cheia, então não deu pra mandar o e-mail. Esvazia ela e me dá um toque que eu mando de novo.

Oh, sim! Certamente o Brian é muito mais bonito que esse tal de Justin. O Brian é perfeito! É o jogador de quadribol mais lindo que já existiu.

Sério que você acha "Loucura Platônica" "A" fic? Nossa, caramba, é uma honra!

**Tamy Black: **_Sim, sim, sim! Você acertou na mosca! Espero que tenha tido uma grande surpresa ao ver as ceninhas extras chegando na sua caixa de mensagens..._

Não, ninguém recebeu aquelas cenas. E sim, você pode me chamar de Dukinha. A Lily deu um soco na cara da Carlton sim, mas não sei se chegou a desconfigurar a moça...

Claro que desconfigurou! Eu sou a melhor lutadora de Boxe de toda a bruxidade britânica!

Ih, já se achou...

Falando sério, Duka, é óbvio que eu sou. Eu aprendi a lutar Boxe na Irlanda, ta? E os Irlandeses são muito bons de briga!

E a gente acredita... Kissus Tamy!

**Audrey G. Black: **Bah, cara, só quem sabe o que é escrever sabe como a gente sofre...

E aí, não vamos ter continuação de "Ação e Reação"? Eu to sentindo falta do meu casal slash preferido (tudo bem que é o único que eu leio, mas enfim).

Nem vou dar opinião... Kissus!

**Miri Black: **O que acontece com sir. Sirius III é um mistério pra todos nós... nem a Duka sabe o que está acontecendo com ele. Torçamos que não seja paixão pela Pata.

Não posso adiantar nada... só posso dizer que já tenho o final e o ínicio da continuação prontos.

**Nanda Rosada: **Obrigada, obrigada, obrigada! Bom, a Lily certamente se parece com a Mia do Diário da Princesa porque a Meg Cabot, a autora de O Diário da Princesa, é uma das minhas autoras favoritas.

Querida, Tiago Potter é fofo de qualquer jeito. Mesmo quando ele não ESTÁ realmente com ciúmes.

**Ton: **Viciada? Puxa...

Sim, sou eu que escrevo – ou escrevia, no caso – aquela fic! Espero que você continue comentando!

**Mylla Evans: **Certu! Se eu for pra Floripa no verão, a gente vai dar um jeito de se encontrar! Obrigada pelos elogios!

SIM SIM SIM! BARBIE NO NECROTÉRIO DAS BONECAS/sai pulando também/

Menos, Lílian, menos...

Bom, ela bem que poderia ir pra lá, e morrer duma vez e deixar o Tiago todo pra mim, mas como ela é muito chata ela não morre.

A Carlton não morre, ela vira purpurina!

**Ana Carolita Zatta: **Sorry, mas não era Os Incríveis. Obrigada pelos elogios! Espero que numa próxima pergunta você acerte!

**Pekena: **Well, o filme era Shrek 2, mas tudo bem, você tenta numa próxima!

Ela merecia mesmo! Se eu pudesse batia tanto nela que ela ia pro Necrotério das Bonecas!

**Babi Evans: **Mim sentir saudade também! Espero que você consiga ler esse cap, e dê uma passadinha lá no inevitable.

Gente, o número de vezes que eu ouço "Tiago Potter é tudo" é uma coisa incrível... Mas não se pode negar, ele é.

**Ziggy Zap Zuuum: **Isso aí! Boicote as pesquisas escolares!

Well, novo capítulo na área – depois de muuuuuuuito tempo.

**Mimi Granger: **Sabe que isso é uma coisa que também me encuca? Não sei se ele realmente fez isso – espero que não – e como ele subiu no dormitório feminino eu não tenho nem idéia, mas sei lá, ele é um Maroto, ele pode. Vou perguntar pra ele qualquer dia desses.

Vixi, não era Robôs. Eu nem vi Robôs, queria ver legendado – é o lindo e perfeito Ewan McGregor que faz a voz do carinha do filme na versão legendada – mas no cinema só tinha versão dublada. Sucks. Tenta outra vez numa nova pergunta, talvez você acerte!

**Juliana Montez: **É como eu disse antes, se o Sirius está gostando da Barbie-made-in-China nem a Marmaduke sabe. E o Tiago não gosta de mim não...

Então, essa baixa toda foi proposital. Mostra que o Tiago é humano – embora pareça um Deus grego. Eras isso. Kissus

**Lilica Soneghet: **A Dukinha normalmente atualiza rápido, mas dessa vez ela demorou...

Pois é. Mas ai está o novo capítulo.

Resposta da pergunta do capítulo anterior: **Shrek 2.**

Esse capítulo não tem pergunta. Talvez no próximo tenha alguma.

Eras isso.

Kissus, kissus, kissus! Continuem comentando, continuem comentando... /cantando/ Assim eu tenho uma arma pra usar contra a Marmaduke se ela ameaçar demorar muito com o próximo capítulo!

Kissus e inté!


	8. Entrelinhas

**Loucura Platônica**

By Marmaduke Scarlet

Capítulo 8 – Natal com os Evans, parte 1: Entrelinhas

Novembro veio e se foi num piscar de olhos. Em pouco tempo as colinas de Hogwarts estavam completamente brancas, cobertas de neve. Quando eu era pequena e morava num pequeno povoado perdido no interior da Irlanda, um lugar muito lindo, expremido entre o mar, enormes penhascos e uma floresta, eu costumava pensar que quando tudo estava coberto de neve assim, era como se tivessem colocado uma cobertura muito doce de açúcar sobre as casas e as florestas e as colinas.

Eu vivi na Irlanda durante os meus primeiros nove anos. Nessa vila que eu falei, meu avô materno é dono do pub local. Ele lutava boxe quando era novo, e foi com ele que eu aprendi a lutar boxe. Eu sou a caçulinha da família, e sempre fui esquentadinha, então eu freqüentemente eu acabava me metendo em brigas e perdendo. Por isso, o meu avô, muito esperto, resolveu me ensinar a lutar boxe, pra que eu soubesse me defender. Eu costumo passar as férias de verão com ele e com a minha avó.

No início de Dezembro chegou a bomba. Eu estava tomando café como sempre, quando o correio-coruja chegou e eu recebi uma carta da minha mãe. O que é realmente raro, já que eu nunca recebo cartas. Não porque eu seja algum tipo de excluída social, sem amigos, mas é que, tirando a minha família, todas as pessoas que eu mais amo nesse mundo são bruxas, e estão em Hogwarts, Então simplesmente não há necessidade de cartas, entende?

Bom, a minha mãezinha querida dizia, entre coisas como "Estamos com saudades" e "Espero que esteja se alimentando direitinho" – nessa hora eu olhei culpada pro meu prato, onde um pedaço de torta de cereja coberta de açúcar repousava – que esse ano eu _era obrigada _a voltar pra casa. Como assim era obrigada? O que tinha dado na minha mãe? Será que ela ainda não sabe ainda que eu sou maior de idade e não posso ser mais obrigada a nada? Brincadeira, eu sei muito bem que, enquanto eu for sustentada pelos meus pais, eu vivo sob as regras deles.

Mas não foi isso que me deixou mais perplexa. Foi a frase seguinte que me fez engasgar com a comida, o que todos nós sabemos que pode ser mortal, já que se um pedaço de comida tranca a minha faringe ou laringe (eu nunca sei) e se eu não for socorrida a tempo, eu posso sufocar e então morrer.

_Petúnia se casa dia 22, nós todos gostaríamos que você estivesse aqui, Lily, pois é uma ocasião muito especial para mim e para seu pai, e principalmente para a Petty. _

MERLIN! PETÚNIA VAI SE CASAR!

Eu olhei para a carta, novamente, buscando informações sobre esse absurdo da natureza.

_Se pai quase engasgou quando o Valter pediu a mão dela, em um jantar que nós fizemos lá por outubro. Foi realmente engraçado, querida. _

O VÁLTER! Ela ia casar com o Sr. Napoleão!

Ah sim, claro, Napoleão era o nome de um porco que um vizinho nosso lá na Irlanda criava – em Bristol, onde nós moramos agora, isso é meio impossível. O porco era grandalhão, desajeitado, muito rosa e feio. Quando eu vi o Valter pela primeira vez eu lembrei dele, e desde então eu chamo ele secretamente assim.

"O que houve?" – Roxy perguntou, se sentando na cadeira ao lado da minha, num raro momento em que ela parecia se preocupar com o que eu estava fazendo. Sabe, eu não sou prepotente, e nem acho que todo mundo deve prestar atenção no que eu to fazendo. Alias, é bem o contrário. Quanto maior o número de pessoas me olhando, mais estabanada eu fico.

"Minha irmã vai casar e quer que eu volte pra casa no Natal, pro casamento."

"Que milagre esse. Uma Evans casando."

Eu levantei uma sobrancelha, desconfiada. Tudo bem que a Roxy era minha amiga, mas, como diz o ditado, gato escaldado tem medo de água fria.

Ela levantou os olhos das unhas, que eu reparei que estão bem feitinhas. Estranho. Não é costume meu nem da Jude, e aparentemente da Roxy também, fazer as unhas. Claro que nossas unhas não são cheias de sujeira e cobertas de sei lá eu o que, a gente corta e mantém elas limpinhas, mas não fica se preocupando muito com cor e formato da unha e essas coisas. Não dá pra manter as unhas bonitas quando você as rói o tempo todo, como eu faço.

"Não, não, Lily, não me entenda mal! Não quero dizer que vocês duas não consigam casar, mas, convenhamos, você e sua irmã não são do tipo que facilita a aproximação masculina."

Eu olhei bem pra ela. E naquele momento, não foi Roxy Lionel que eu vi sentada ali, olhando para as unhas, com o cabelo preso e a franja pro lado. Foi Jennifer Carlton.

" Sinto desaponta-la, Roxy, mas a verdade tem que ser dita. Tanto a Petúnia quanto eu fomos criadas de uma mesma maneira, e a verdade é que nenhuma de nós tem vocação pra puta."

A Roxy abriu a boca indignada, mas eu nem dei tempo pra ela responder. Uma mistura de raiva com satisfação subiu a minha cabeça. Eu tenho uma tendência estranha de me sentir bem quando consigo atingir as pessoas bem em cheio. Embora eu não seja muito boa em debates verbais, eu acho que de certo modo sei dizer algumas frases de impacto as vezes.

Esquecendo da torta de cereja que repousava no meu prato, eu levantei, pegando a mochila, a carta na mão, e fui de encontro aos Marotos que se encontravam entrando no Salão naquele exato momento.

Pausa.

Se existe uma coisa que eu amo, odeio e admiro nos Marotos é a capacidade incrível e absurda que eles tem de fazer entradas triunfais. Merlin, quando eles entram no Salão Comunhal, os quatro juntos, toda manhã, sempre atrasados, parecem astros do rock. As vezes eu me pergunto se não são mesmo. Parece aqueles filmes americanos, em que "os populares" entram no refeitório do colégio, todo mundo olha pra eles, em câmera lenta, os cabelos sacudindo com os passos deles.

Estávamos num momento daqueles. Eu quase me senti mal por estragar a entrada deles, indo encontra-los.

"Bom dia, Lily." – Sirius me comprimentou com um beijo na bochecha.

"Bom dia, vossa majestade." – ele torceu o nariz.

"Deu rolo, não foi?" – Tiago perguntou. Te juro, cara, se ele resolvesse virar vidente, ficava rico. Opa, ele já é rico.

"Não."

"Não mesmo?"

"Não, Tiago."

"Já tomou café?"

"Já."

"Legal. Ah, não cara. Ela não."

"O que foi?"

"Olha pra trás."

Eu olhei. Kelly Carlton vinha na nossa direção. Ela e a Carlton eram primas, e, aparentemente, dividiam mais que o sobrenome. Kelly era apaixonada pelo Tiago desde o momento que o viu pela primeira vez. Apaixonada não. A menina, uns três anos mais nova que nós, era viciada no Tiago. Do tipo que, se tivesse a chance, certamente iria roubar uma camisa suja dele só pra sentir o cheiro dele. Uma vez ela pegou um guardanapo usado dele, só porque ele tinha encostado os lábios ali. Nojento? Oh, sim, pode crer. Nem eu, no alto da minha loucura insana, sou capaz de fazer uma coisa dessas. E o Tiago a queria "de preferência a uma galáxia de distancia", nas palavras dele.

"Te vira, Pontas"

"Dançou, caro amigo"

Sirius e Remo deram o fora, e o Pedrinho foi atrás deles. Eu sorri, a cara do Tiago era muito engraçada.

"Vamos." – ele saí me puxando pela mão, saindo bem rápido do salão.

"Tiaguito, você ainda não tomou café." – eu lembrei.

Ele parou de caminhar e me olhou.

"Que foi?"

"Fazia muito tempo que você não me chamava assim."

"Assim como, Tiaguito?" – eu perguntei, zoando da cara dele. Ele _odiava _que o chamassem de Tiaguito. "Coisa de veado", ele dizia, e o Sirius quase se matava rindo.

Droga, começou o efeito _Carta de Casa._

Eu sempre fico toda melancólica e carente quando recebo carta de casa. É uma coisa meio inconsciente. Eu bem que tento, mas não dá. Preciso de um chocolate.

Já na cozinha, eu pensando na morte da Bezerra, o Tiago tomendo café da manhã. _Você pode trazer algum amigo, se quiser, querida. _

Quem, meu Merlin, quem?

"O que houve no café?" – Tiago perguntou.

"A Roxy está estranha."

"Você já tinha comentado alguma coisa comigo. É o namorado, não é?"

Eu não falei nada. Droga, essa história da Roxy já estava me deixando passada. Não sou contra namoros, mas também não acho legal começar a deixar as amigas de lado por causa disso.

"Tiago, você acha que a Roxy pode começar a me deixar de lado só porque eu não tenho um namorado?"

Tiago engasgou com o café.

"Merlin, de onde você tirou isso? Você e a Roxy são como irmãs, óbvio que isso não acontecer!"

"Será?"

"É"

"É que ultimamente eu tenho pensado..."

"Bobagem."

"É, mas sabe o que é, eu me sinto..."

"Insegura."

"De todos nós, eu sou a mais..."

"Amada."

"Desastrada."

De repente me veio uma idéia na cabeça.

"Tiago, minha irmã vai casar agora no Natal, e minha mãe deixou eu convidar alguém pra ir junto, você..."

"Claro."

**N/A: **/Itálico pra Lílian, normal para mim e negrito pro Sirius/

Sim, pessoas, eu sei que esse capítulo ficou curtinho. É que, quando eu comecei a escrever o capítulo 8, ele era uma coisa só, mas como ficou muito grande, eu dividi em capítulos menores.

_Reviews, dona Duka, reviews..._

Espera, Lily, eu preciso...

_Responder às reviews._

Dar avisos.

_Dá na mesma._

Não viaja, Lily.

_Ok então. /se senta e começa a ler o diário da Duka sem ela perceber/_

Bom, esse capítulo também não vai ter pergunta. Nem no outro acho. Bom, não sei. Talvez o outro tenha.

_/Lendo o diário da Duka/ "Querido Diário, hoje fiz uma descoberta incrível. Acho que estou apaixonada pelo..."_

LÍLIAN! SOLTA O MEU DIÁRIO AGORA!

_Não._

/Duka começa a perseguir Lily, que foge com o diário na mão/

Lílian, me dá isso aqui! Ou eu faço você casar com o Snape e ter muito sebosinhos.

_Ah Duka, não precisa ofender, ta?_

/Sirius aparece na porta do quarto da Duka/

**Oi garotas!**

_O que você está fazendo aqui? Essa é a MINHA fic! Você faz no máximo uma ponta..._

**Lily querida, aprenda uma coisa: Sirius Black é perfeito demais para fazer uma ponta. **

Concordo.

**Ta vendo, Lily? A Dukinha sabe o que é bom. /passa o braço por cima dos ombros da Duka, que quase desmaia/**

_Sirius, essa é a minha fic! Você não pode ficar se metendo, ou pior, ficar dando em cima da Duka para ela aumentar a sua participação!_

Pensando bem, ele pode...

**E por que você acha que dar em cima da Duka funcionaria? Eu sei que a próxima fic da Duka será totalmente dedicada ao meu perfeito ser!**

Na verdade, não era... /Sirius faz carinha de cachorro abandonado/ Mas p...p...pode ser sim!

_Sirius! Isso é trapaça! Você sabe que ela é apaixonada por você!_

**E quem não é?**

Ta_ escrito aqui no diário dela! E você viu! _

/Duka totalmente envergonhada/

CHEGA VOCÊS DOIS! PAREM AGORA OU EU FAÇO VOCÊ CASAR COM O SNAPE, LÍLIAN, E VOCÊ VIRAR UM TRAVESTI, VIU SIRIUS?

_Nãããããããããããããããão! Por favor, não!_

**Duka, eu te imploro. Não faça isso, por favor. Tenha pena do seu pobre Sirius.**

Calem a boca e me deixem responder as reviews.

**Posso responder também?**

_Claro que não, Sirius. Essa é a minha fic, você não se meta._

Nenhum dos dois podem responder. E ai do primeiro que abrir a boca!

**ArthurCadarn/Lemon:** Você achou boa? Eu não sabia o que as pessoas iriam achar, acho que foi a cena mais quente que eu já escrevi na vida /risos/

_Ele estava dormindo sim... E como assim, não quero ver o óbvio?_

**Não querendo, Lily. Deixa ver se eu entendi: você quase agarrou meu amigo? Merlin, onde esse mundo vai parar...**

**Mimi Granger:** _Alguém pelo menos nesse mundo me entende! Só eu sei o que eu sofro com esses rapazes... /suspira/_

**Pra mim isso se chama loucura... ou outra coisa bem pior.**

Sirius, não pôe mais lenha na fogueira que eu não quero sangue nessa fic. E sim, meus bloqueios já acabaram, sim! Kissus!

Kissus! 

**Hey! E eu? Eu não ganho beijinhos também/carinha de cachorro abandonado/ Assim me magoa...**

**Babi Evans:** Olha, guria, se tem eu não sei não... Mas pode deixar que se eu achar, eu divido contigo também, ta? Hauhsuahsuaha

_"O amor é uma flor roxa que nasce no coração dos troxa"_

**Doces? Crianças? Boiei.**

_Óbvio. É isso que dá se meter na fic dos outros..._

**Lílian, você deveria me agradecer. Graças a minha aparição, eu tenho certeza que o Ibope dessa fic vai dobrar. **

_É, com ameaças de morte pra mim e pra Duka, por termos deixado você aparecer aqui e estragado..._

Kissus, Babi!

**Lilica Soneghet: Lindo? É porque você não me conhece pessoalmente ainda.**

_Sirius, me faz um favor?_

**Não, hoje não.**

Atualizações mais rápidas, dessa vez. Kissus e continue comentando!

**Joana:** _Nossa, obrigada! Que bom que você gostou da MINHA fic /olhar significativo pro Sirius/_

**É que você, querida Joana, não teve oportunidade de ler a MINHA fic ainda. **

Mas vocês dois estão impossíveis hoje, hein? Vão acabar assustando os leitores!

_Ta vendo, Sirius, eu te disse..._

**Disse nada, você...**

Querem que eu cumpra o que eu prometi? Hein, Sirius? Quer virar Sissi,a Rainha da Noite, é?

**Carolmamoru:** Obrigada Carol! Vou ver se escrevo bem rápido os próximos! Kissus e continue comentando!

**Palas:** Obrigada! Que bom que você gosta do que eu escrevo! Eu fico ABSURDAMENTE HONRADA em saber que você acha o que eu escrevo ao menos remotamente parecido com o que a Meg escreve. Ela é a minha segunda escritora favorita, só perde para a JK! Obriga, obrigada, obrigada, obrigada...

**Tá, chega, Duka.**

_Sirius, vá olhar as prateleiras da Duka, vai, vai ler o diário dela, vai fazer alguma útil_.

**Ai, conversar com certas malucas taradas me dá sono... /boceja/ Boa noite. /deita na cama da Duka e dorme/**

_Pronto, agora ele dorme e nos deixa em paz._

Eu quero saber onde eu vou dormir depois.

_Dorme ali com ele, ué. Que coisa mais óbvia._

Ficou louca? Nem vou comentar isso...

**Tamy Black:** _Certo, da próxima vez, agarrarei ele! Sabe o que é? Eu sou meio anormal, e por isso sou regida mais pela impulsão do que por qualquer outra coisa._

Ninguém recebeu as cenas porque ninguém acertou as perguntas. Hehehe... Kissus!

**Kisyu Black:** _Boa pergunta..._

**A Lily faz tudo errado mesmo... Tarada e mal-educada ainda por cima.**

_Ué, você não estava dormindo?_

**Estava, mas mudei de idéia. Aquela cama era muito grande para um cara como eu... /olha espichado para a Duka/**

/Duka levanta uma sobrancelha/ Sirius, se você quer dormir comigo, pode falar, viu?

_Por favor, dá para respeitar a minha pessoa, hein?_

_Gente, é melhor nós irmos embora antes que aqueles dois resolvam transformar a MINHA fic numa NC17. Eras isso. Kissus._


	9. Let it Snow

**Loucura Platônica**

By Marmaduke Scarlet

Capítulo 8 – Natal com os Evans, parte 2 – Let it Snow

Obviamente, o relógio, assim como Merlin e a Roxy, não cooperou comigo, e quando eu vi, estávamos eu e o Tiago na fila de alunos que voltariam pra casa no Natal.

Eu _ainda_ estava de mal com a Roxy. Por mais que eu tentasse, por mais que o Tiago e o Remo tenham enchido os meus ouvidos (o Sirius resolveu não se pronunciar sobre o assunto, o que confirma ainda mais as minhas suspeitas que ele esteja apaixonado pela Carlton), eu simplesmente não consigo a perdoar. Meu, dizer que para uma Evans casar precisasse de um milagre foi muito jogo sujo. O Tiago disse que não, que eu devia ter entendido mal, que vai ver ela se expressou mal, essas coisas. Já o Remo optou por dizer que, em vez de eu ficar braba, eu deveria é conversar com ela. Droga, eu tenho sangue irlandês, não sei ser sangue-frio, o que ele quer?

Então, estávamos eu e o Tiago na fila, com o Sirius, a Jude e o Remo por ali como moscas de padaria, já que só eu e o Tiago íamos sair de Hogwarts, mas enfim.

_teeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeempo_

Quando o trem parou em Londres, meu estômago deu uma volta inteira. Amo minha família e tudo mais, mas confesso que estava super nervosa dessa vez. Acho que o Tiago notou, porque passou o braço pelos meus ombros de uma maneira confortadora. Confortadora para ele, lógico, porque pra mim teria sido melhor ser picada por uma manticora, mas tudo bem, eu tentei ignorar aquele braço ali e fomos adiante.

Minha mãe chegou atrasada, _para variar._ Uma coisa que me estressa demais na minha família é que ninguém, _absolutamente ninguém,_ tem o hábito de seguir horários.

Quando a minha mãe chegou, trinta minutos depois do horário, com a camionete azul turquesa – sim, meu pai se deu ao trabalho de dar para ela uma picape dessa cor – eu tive vontade de me enfiar sei lá onde.

"Olá mãe." – eu disse sem emoção nenhuma. Depois de trinta minutos sentada esperando é impossível para nós, mortais, mantermos o bom-humor. Aparentemente, trinta minutos não afetaram o Tiago de maneira alguma.

"Olá querida. Tiago, como vai, meu bem?"

"Tudo bem, sra. Evans, e a senhora?"

"Muito bem, obrigada. Estou atrasada?"

"Trinta minutos apenas, mãe." – eu disse entediada.

"Oh, que alívio. Pensei que tivesse deixado vocês esperando demais." – como eu disse, minha mãe simplesmente não tem noção de horário.

"Que nada, mãe."

Joguei o meu malão e o de Tiago na caçamba da picape e entrei no carro. Minha mãe ligou o rádio onde "Jingle Bell Rock" e outras pérolas natalinas tocavam.

O Sirius ia adorar isso, eu pensei, enquanto ouvia a minha mãe cantar alegremente em coro com o cantor no rádio. Em outras épocas, eu até cantaria junto, mas agora simplesmente não tinha mais paciência para esse clima natalino. Não quando eu não sentia mais os meus pés e suspeitava que em cinco minutos eu teria blocos de gelo no lugar das mãos.

"Mãe, liga o aquecedor, por favor."

"Está ligado, Lily. Eu deixei um cobertor aqui embaixo pra você e o Tiago." – nisso, minha mãe se vira pra pegar um cobertor que estava nós pés do Tiago, que por sua vez, estava no banco de trás, do lado contrário ao motorista. E se eu não tivesse gritado, ela atropelaria uma velhinha que vinha carregando uma árvore de Natal.

Eu suspirei. Essa é a minha amada família. Quem mais tem uma mãe que dirige uma camionete azul-turquesa e quase atropela velhinhas inocentes?

Tiago pegou o cobertor e me ofereceu. Eu recusei, primeiro as visitas. Ele insistiu, e como as minhas mãos já estavam quase da cor do carro, eu – meu cérebro não deve funcionar de maneira normal, eu estou certa disso – sugeri que nós dividíssemos o cobertor. Onde eu tenho essas idéias absurdas e, mais que isso, suicidas? Dividir o maldito cobertor implica contato físico _demais_, proximidade _demais_, tentação _demais. _E se eu já sou um perigo pra mim mesma, imagina pro Tiago. Merlin, é muito pra mim!

Eu me aproximei dele, descansando a cabeça no ombro dele – afinal, como disse uma amiga minha, a Tamy, minha consciência é a minha melhor amiga, e no momento ela se empenhava em dar avisos gigantescos de "agarre ele, sua burra!". Ele ajeitou o cobertor sobre nós.

Eu olhei para a janela. Estávamos presos em um engarrafamento. Eu bufei. Que legal isso. Eu, presa num engarrafamento, dividindo um cobertor com Tiago, sentindo meu corpo todo dolorido da vontade de agarra-lo, o cheiro dele, o calor morninho que emanava do corpo dele. Seria perfeito, apenas por uma pequena coisinha: EU SOU A MELHOR AMIGA DELE!

O rádio chiou e a música parou de tocar.

"_Senhoras e senhores, interrompemos nossa programação normal para divulgar um boletim extraordinário."_

Minha mãe aumentou o volume para escutar melhor.O tiozinho do rádio informou que havia um congestionamento na estrada Londres-Bristol por causa de um deslizamento de neve que bloqueava toda a estrada e que ia levar algumas horas até que toda a neve fosse retirada e o transito normalizasse.

Isso significava algumas horas presa num carro, num frio de sei lá quantos graus, cujas únicas fontes de calor eram o aquecedor – que aparentemente não funcionava – um cobertor e meu melhor amigo.

OBRIGADA AMADO MERLIN POR MAIS ISSO AGORA!

"When we finally say good night,  
How I'll hate going out in the storm;  
But if you really hold me tight,  
All the way home I'll be warm." – minha mãe cantarolou.

_Mas se você realmente me abraçar apertado, eu ficarei aquecida durante todo o caminho para casa. _Eu me aproximei mais do Tiago.

Que merda, deixe que neve então! Eu tinha o Tiago bem pertinho de mim. Que caia montanhas de neve! Que fique tudo coberto de neve e que nós morramos soterrados! Tudo bem, não vamos exagerar. Mas afinal, quem se importa com a neve quando se tem Tiago Potter para se aconchegar?

Eu ajeitei a minha cabeça numa posição mais confortável sobre o ombro dele e depois dormi. Dane-se o que ele vai achar de mim depois.

**N/A: **Normal para mim, itálico pra a Lily e negrito para o Sirius.

Outro capítulo pequenininho... Puxa, gente, não me cobrem! O capítulo 8 inteiro ficou elefantesco, então eu estou dividindo em mini-capítulos.

_Eu não acredito nisso, eu não acredito nisso, eu não acredito nisso... _

**Vejamos... de todas as 15 reviews que essa fic recebeu desde a minha entrada, 9 citam o meu nome e 5 apoiam a minha sábia decisão de continuar respondendo as reviews. /come um bolinho de queijo que a mãe da Duka tinha feito para ela/**

**O que você dizia mesmo, Lílian?**

_Eu não acredito que isso possa ter acontecido na MINHA fic..._

/suspira/

Reviews então. E Sirius, pare de comer os meus bolinhos de queijo

**/sirius larga o bolinho que tinha na mão/**

**Cecelitxa E. Black:** OBRIGADAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Eu também amo a Meg Cabot. A Lily entrou em estado de choque, ela não vai poder responder a sua review /olha para Lily sentada na cama repetindo sem parar "Eu não acredito nisso"/

**Inflar o meu ego? Que é isso? Dizer que eu sou perfeito, tudo de bom, lindo, tesão, bonito e gostosão não é inflar o meu ego, é descrever a realidade /pisca/**

Flavinha Greeneye: Claro que pode me chamar de Duka! Sério que você acha tudo isso da fic? Puxa, eu fico até emocionada... Sobre as atualizações, bem , o colégio ta passando muito dever de casa e fazendo muito trabalho, então me sobra pouco tempo para escrever, mas eu estou tentando atualizar rápido...

**Concordo que a Dukinha tenha uma sorte danada... Se bem quem um cara como eu na cama dela não é exatamente sorte, é mais milagre, mas...**

O QUE FOI QUE VOCÊ DISSE!

**Nada, Dukinha, nada...**

Sirius Black, eu não me esqueci da ameaça de te transformar em Sissi, a rainha da Noite!

**Por favor, tudo menos isso.**

R.Mia: Sim, chegou, mas eu ainda não tive tempo de responder...

ArthurCadarn/Lemon: **Concordo que tenha sido muito curto. Poderia ter sido maior se essa moça que escreve a fic tivesse abrilhantado o capítulo com uma participação minha maior, mas fazer o que... Elas insistem em não ver o óbvio.**

_Começou de novo aquela história de não ver o óbvio..._

**Lily, volte para o seu estado de choque e deixe-me dar ao leitores o que eles querem, ou seja, eu.**

_Essa é a MINHA fic! Você pode ir tirando as suas patas de cima do teclado que EU vou responder as reviews da MINHA fic!_

**Querida, você pode me calar mas não pode calar a voz da verdade. É a mim que eles preferem.**

Como eu pretendia dizer, Arthur, eu não sei se o Tiago vai se declarar agora... Não terminei de escrever essa parte ainda.

Joana: Se eu tivesse postado todas as partes juntas certamente iria ficar elefantesco. Na verdade não são duas, mas aproximadamente 4 partes.

_Beijo, beijo... Todo mundo pergunta isso... Eu bem que gostaria que acontecesse logo..._

**Lily, você é tarada ou o que? Obrigada querida Joana, posso te chamar de Joana, né/pisca o olho/**

_Mas olha só a falta de vergonha na cara desse rapaz... Não satisfeito em dar em cima da autora, ele agora quer as leitoras._

Mimi Granger: _Esquentada, eu! Pode ficar tranqüila que se depender da minha parte não vai haver nenhum barraco nem dentro nem fora da igreja._

**As coisas vão bem, ficaram ainda melhores depois que eu ganhei beijinho, sabe? Bom, quanto à uma fic pra mim, a Marmaduke desistiu de escrever porque, segundo ela, eu venho me comportando muito _caninamente _e ela não é o Jack London pra ficar escrevendo fic de cachorro... Posso com uma coisa dessas? Logo eu, que me comporto tão bem...**

Obrigada! Kissus

Teia Potter: Obrigada, obrigada, obrigada!

Ana Carolina Zatta: Obrigada! Bom, sobre você estar curiosa sobre o que vem a acontecer, a única coisa que eu posso dizer é: "Será que esse capítulo minúsculo diminuiu um pouco a sua curiosidade"? Kissus

Kisyu Black: **Oh, querida, eu até ia traze-lo, mas ele ta na época da lua, então achamos melhor não incomodá-lo. Mas euzinho aqui não serve não/piscadela marota/**

_Oh Merlin, onde esse mundo vai parar... Pobre Marmaduke, que depois de ter que agüentar esse cachorro cheio de pulga aí ainda tem que agüentar o canalha dando em cima do publico._

**Cachorro cheio de pulga! Evans, como você OUSA falar assim de mim? Eu sou perfeito, não tenho nenhum defeito, e principalmente NÃO TENHO PULGAS.**

Lilica Soneghet: **Lilica, deixe-me explicar um ponto que não ficou bem entendido: eu não me ACHO, eu SOU.**

Lily, concordo com você. Sirius Black não poderá mais ver as reviews.

_Ta vendo! Olha só as besteiras que ele fica dizendo na MINHA fic!_

Tainah: **Eu estava pensando sinceramente em não chamar ninguém para ofuscar a minha beleza – como se alguém pudesse – mas agora que li sua review vou chamar o Pontas para responder reviews...**

_/ajoelhada nos pés do Sirius implorando/ Não, Sirius, não, por favor, não faça isso comigo, eu te imploro. Faço o que você quiser, por favor, tudo menos o Tiago..._

Gostaria de lembrar aos dois que essa joça ainda está sob o meu comando, portanto, Tiago Potter só vem responder review se EU deixar

**Mas você deixa, né Dukinha/da um beijo na bochecha dela/**

Vou pensar no seu caso, Black

**Pensa com carinho /pisca pra ela/**

_Sirius, conselho de amiga: para de piscar que daqui a pouco você vai ficar sem cílios. _

Babi Evans: _SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIM! EU ACEITO! _

Lily, acorda.

_Ops._

**/Sirius se matando de rir/**

Melanie Cox: O endereço do seu site não apareceu. Coloca tudo entre parênteses, cada coisinha.

Tamy Black: Deveria, né? Uma pequena homenagem a você nesse capítulo, que tanto incentivou a Lily a ter atitude.

_Concordo. Será que rola de eu pegar ele só de toalha no banheiro? _

**Não viaja Lily.**

_Recolha-te a tua insignificância._

**O dia que ela existir eu poderei me recolher, mas como atualmente ela não existe...**

Kanako Sumeragi: _Coitado dele mesmo... Ninguém merece aquela louca, nem eu._

**Quem é Petúnia?**

_Alguém que pessoas que não se metem nas fics dos outros sabem quem é._

Espero que você não tenha ficado decepcionada com esse capítulo.

KISUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUSS!


	10. Lar doce lar

**Loucura Platônica**

By Marmaduke Scarlet

Capítulo 8 – Natal com os Evans, parte 3 – Lar, doce lar.

Eu acordei com o movimento do carro. Demorei um pouco pra me localizar, o sonho que estava tendo tinha sido muito bom. Não me lembro bem dos detalhes, mas era alguma coisa com uma cama quentinha e o cheiro do Tiago. Espero que eu não tenha dito nada durante o sono, como o dito cujo ao meu lado costuma fazer. Se não, eu to ferrada.

"Onde estamos?"

"Entrando em Bristol."

"Já?"

Tiago sorriu e tirou a mão dos meus cabelos. Foi aí que eu notei que ele estava fazendo cafuné. Sinceramente, se ele quisesse continuar com aquilo eu não me importaria nem um pouquinho.

"Mas, e a neve?" – eu perguntei meio tonta ainda. O sono, o frio, o Tiago, o carro se movendo, tudo isso não fez nada bem para o meu pobre cérebro. Acho que Tico e Teço, meus dois neurônios, não se adaptaram bem ao clima natalino e pifaram.

"Foi retirada, Lily."

"Olhe, Tiago, a Bela Adormecida acordou." – minha mãe comentou divertida. Tudo bem, acabou a festa.

Levantei do colo do Tiago, onde eu tinha ido parar depois de escorregar do ombro dele, acabo de notar.

"Eu dormi muito?" – perguntei me espreguiçando.

"Algumas horas." – eu arregalei os olhos. Algumas... _horas?_

"Mas não se preocupe..." – Tiago começou.

"Seu amigo é um santo, acho que nem eu ia agüentar ficar tanto tempo com a cabeça de uma pessoa escorada no meu colo." – minha mãe comentou.

MERLIN! Pobre Tiago, além de ter que agüentar ser o alvo da minha loucura platônica, ainda tem que agüentar meus ataques de sonolência.

"Merlin! Tiago, por que não me acordou?"

"Eu disse isso pra ele. "Acorda ela ou empurra ela pro lado, Tiago." Mas ele disse que "Não, ela não ta me incomodando." Então ta, né? Agradeça a paciência elefantesca desse rapaz."

"Obrigada."

"Que isso, como eu disse pra sua mãe, não foi incomo nenhum."

O resto do caminho foi eu _morrendo _de vergonha , minha mãe _ainda_ cantando "Let it Snow" e o Tiago sorrindo sabe-se lá Merlin pra quem. Às vezes eu começo a considerar a hipótese de mandar o Tiago fazer um check up no Mungus, pra ver se a cabeça dele ainda está funcionando direitinho. Mas todas as vezes que eu penso isso, eu volto atrás. Quem _realmente_ precisa de um check up no Mungus sou eu, afinal de contas, eu sou a louca aqui. Ponto final.

O carro entrou na área rural de Bristol e eu sorri. Estávamos quase em casa. Cinco minutos depois minha mãe estava estacionando o carro em frente da nossa casa.

A nossa casa, é um lugarzinho bem... er... exótico. Culpa da minha mãe, que é a decoradora oficial da família Evans. Na verdade, nós simplesmente não temos opção. Minha mãezinha sempre dá um jeito de _delicadamente_ nos impor as coisas. Acho que é por isso que o meu quarto é decorado com um papel de parede da época que a Mulher Gorda ainda era um ser humano, não apenas um quadro. E deve ser por isso que a Petúnia passou 21 anos da vida dela dividindo o mesmo teto que nós, a excêntrica família Evans.

Nossa casa é como quase todas as casas inglesas por fora. È de tijolos vermelhos, 2 andares e um sótão transformado em estúdio da minha mãe. As aberturas são brancas e o nosso jardim é absolutamente bem cuidado, obra da Petúnia e do meu pai, que por incrível que pareça, é o jardineiro da casa, já que, se deixarmos alguma planta sob os cuidados da minha mãe, esta morre em menos de uma semana, porque fatalmente minha mãe vai esquecer de regar. Temos também uma espécie de estufa, que eu acho que antigamente foi realmente uma estufa, mas meus pais transformaram num espaço indefinido. Metade é uma estufa, metade é um estúdio e ainda tem uma chaise long que eles compraram nos 3 anos que nós moramos na França. E sim, eu morei na França, mas precisamente em uma cidadezinha do interior. Meus pais devem ser uma espécie de pseudo-nômades, porque nunca vi as pessoas se mudarem tanto. E a mais afetada com as mudanças sempre foi a coitada da Petúnia. Claro que pra mim também era ruim, mas afinal era uma criança, mas exatamente por ser uma criança pra mim era mais fácil. Crianças tem mais facilidade para fazer amigos que adolescentes. E depois, quando eu já tinha idade suficiente para começar a me irritar com as mudanças, eu fui pra Hogwarts. Então, não importasse onde estivéssemos morando, eu sabia que iria para Hogwarts dia primeiro de setembro e iria ver de novo todos os meus amigos.

Nós entramos em casa, e depois de levar o Tiago até o quarto que ele iria ocupar, eu desci para a cozinha. A primeira coisa que eu vi foi uma torta de maçã à moda irlandesa em cima do balcão da cozinha. Meu coração deu um salto e uma felicidade óbvia me invadiu. A segunda coisa que eu vi foi a minha avó.

"VOVÓÓÓÓÓÓÓÓÓÓÓÓÓÓÓÓ!" - eu corri para abraça-la. Ah Merlin, eu amo a minha vó! Ela é uma senhora parecida com a minha mãe, ruiva (embora os cabelos dela estejam começando a ficar meio brancos), olhos azuis que eu não herdei, magra como todas as moças da família, super-caseira, uma ótima dona de casa – característica que a Petúnia herdou e uma das únicas pessoas nesse mundo que é capaz de me entender.

Eu fiquei ali, abraçada na minha avó, enquanto ela me mostrava o que tinha feito para o jantar.

"Boa noite, anormal."

_Petúnia._

"Muito bem Petúnia, temos umas coisinhas a combinar" – eu disse, colocando as mãos na cintura ameaçadoramente. Vai que ela resolve chamar o Tiago de anormal também? Nunca se sabe o que se passa na cabeça dessa doida.

"Você está proibida de chamar alguém de anormal nesta casa durante os próximos 30 dias."

"É só porque o seu amiguinho ta ai. Não se preocupe, eu sei tratar as visitas bem, ainda quando estas são anormais."

Ai que alívio. Eu não me importo que a Petúnia me chame de anormal, já é até costumeiro. Eu simplesmente ignoro e deu. Mas não gostaria que ela chamasse o Tiago de anormal. Primeiro porque ele não é, segundo porque é uma tremenda falta de educação.

De repente a gente ouve as risadinhas histéricas da minha prima Samantha no corredor. Aí ela e o Tiago aparecem na porta.

"Lílian!" – começamos mal. Eu ODEIO, ABOMINO, REPUDIO, TENHO AVERSÃO que me chamem de Lílian. É Lily e deu. Ponto final. Mas ela vai ver, pode deixar que eu devolvo no mesmo galeão.

"Como vai Samantha?"

Ela fez uma careta. Rá rá rá! Ri melhor quem ri por último, querida!

Minha avó olhou com interesse pro Tiago.

"Vó, esse é o Tiago, meu colega de escola e melhor amigo. Tiago, essa é a minha vó."

"Então você é o famoso Tiago! Deus meu, o que a gente já ouviu falar desse rapaz!"

Samatha deu risadinhas, Petúnia olhou com interesse de mim para o Tiago, e eu fiquei vermelho-tomate. As pessoas não tem noção de uma coisa chamada "vergonha", não?

Felizmente, ou infelizmente, o Tiago deve ter uma capacidade de sair de situações embaraçosas gigantesca, porque ele simplesmente sorriu e devolveu a brincadeira.

Logo em seguida a gente foi jantar. Tiago ficou conhecendo o meu avô, que a princípio ficou olhando desconfiado pro Tiago, segurando a bengala que ele carrega – não sei porque, se é absolutamente saudável – de maneira um tanto quanto ameaçadoramente. Mas em cinco minutos, eles pareciam amigos há séculos.

Depois do jantar a gente subiu pro meu quarto – não, não foi pra _aquilo_, infelizmente. Meu quarto era pequeninho. A cama estava coberta com uma colcha já velha com umas florzinhas minúsculas em tons de verde claro e branco. Do lado da porta estava a escrivaninha, com umas três prateleiras lotadas de tralhas, e perto da escrivaninha estava a cômoda, onde eu guardava a maior parte das minhas roupas. A outra parte ficava no armário de duas portas, do outro lado da porta, perto da janela. Perto da janela ficava uma pequena cadeira em que eu gostava de me sentar. Todo a madeira do quarto era de um cor de mel. Entre a escrivaninha e a cômoda ficava o meu mural de cortiça, coberto de fotos dos meus amigos, da minha família, fotos de infância e algumas coisas mais.

Eu liguei o som bem baixinho para não acordar ninguém e a gente ficou conversando. Uma meia hora depois o meu pai bateu na porta mandando a gente ir dormir.

Eu me deitei na cama, depois que o Tiago se foi, com o meu célebre pijaminha dos Ursinhos Carinhosos, mas quem disse que eu consegui dormir? Tiago, Tiago, Tiago, era só o que eu conseguia pensar. Tiago sorrindo, Tiago jogando Quadribol, Tiago contando piadas, Tiago falando, o corpo do Tiago, Tiago, Tiago, Tiago.

"Um carneirinho, dois carneirinhos, três carneirinhos, quatro ... vinte e cinco carneirinhos, será que ele está pensando em mim? Droga, me perdi. Um carneirinho, dois carneirinhos, três carneirinhos..."

Assim eu passei a noite.

**N/A: **/normal pra mim, itálico para a Lílian, negrito para o Sirius e sublinhado para o Remo/

113 REVIEWS! 113 REVIEWS! EU NÃO ACREDITO/sai pulando e gritando como uma louca/

/todo mundo olhando pra Duka que continua a pular como uma louca/

**Como a Dukinha está um tanto quanto... _fora de si_, eu vou ter que chamar mais alguém para ajudar a responder reviews... /sorriso maroto/**

_Tiago não,Tiago não, Tiago não, Tiago não..._

**REMUS LUPIN JUNTE-SE A NÓS!**

Calma, não precisa gritar, Sirius.

_AI QUE BOOOOOOOOM/se atira no pescoço do Remo/_

Ai,meus ouvidos.

**Bah, não satisfeita em quase agarrar o Tiago, você quer também agarrar o Remo? Que é isso, dona Lílian? Onde esse mundo vai parar...**

_Ah cala essa boca, Sirius. _

O que deu nela/olha para Marmaduke _ainda_ pulando e gritando como uma maluca/

_É que a MINHA fic teve 113 reviews e a Duka está um tanto quando emocionada._

**Deixa ela, tem razão de estar feliz. Agora a gente pode aproveitar e responder as reviews como bem entender.**

Hey, Sirius, não é bem assim.

**ATÉ TÚ?**

Se a gente fizer besteira, a Duka no põe pra fora, sacou?

**Humpf...**

_Vamos responder logo as reviews!_

**Crystin-Malfoy:** _Que bom que você gostou da MINHA fic! Por favor, continue comentando! Não dói, deixa a Duka fora da casinha e nós dá o que fazer/risos/_

**Que é isso, "agarra ele"? Não dê esse conselhos a ela, a moça é louca e vai que resolve seguir? Pelo bem estar físico do Tiago, é melhor não encorajar, sabe?**

/se matando de rir da careta que a Lily acabou de fazer/

Bom, Crystin, quando ao Sirius estar apaixonado pela Carlton, todo mundo sabe que nem a Marmaduke, a autora, sabe se ele está. Então...

**Lisa Black:** _Imaginação fértil? Acho que não. Eu apenas tento ver uma saída possível para alguns contratempos que aparecem na minha vida..._

**FINALMENTE ALGUÉM RECONHECEU O QUE EU JÁ SEI FAZ TEMPO! Eu sei que sou perfeito, minha querida Lisa. /piscadela marota/ Não se preocupe com tempo e espaço, elogios sempre são bem-vindos.**

Ih, já se achou...

_Concordo. _

_A Duka não enlouquece porque:_

_A - já é louca;_

_B - nós – pelo menos eu – somos bem educados._

**KisYu Black:** _Isso é muito ruim, né? Eu também vivo me atrasando por causa da minha mãe... _

**Você deve ter sérios problemas menta...**

SIRIUS! O que eu tinha dito sobre fazer besteira? 

_É isso aí! Sirius, não se ofende os leitores! Principalmente os das fics dos outros! _

**Vocês não entendem, ela disse que _eu não sirvo! _Isso é uma ofensa!**

Pra mim parece que ela apenas não prefere você.

**Remo, você simplesmente não entende! Ela também disse que eu tenho pulgas!**

Mas você tem.

**Humpf... Desisto.**

_É melhor mesmo._

/mexendo nos arquivos da Marmaduke/ Olha, pelo que eu vi aqui, a pergunta vem no próximo capítulo.

**Cecelitxa E. Black:** _Ele não está no capítulo porque não era importante xD _

**Isso é o que você pensa, querida Lily. Eu estava convencendo a Marmaduke a escrever uma fic para mim.**

E eu duvido que ela vá escrever.

**Remo, vai agourar outra pessoa, vai?**

**Flavinha Greeneye:** _Hum... Sirius, lembra daquele pequena multidão gritando na janela da Duka?_

**Se lembro. Eu quase não consegui dormir aquele dia.**

_Vai ver tem alguma coisa a ver com milhões de leitores tacando livros e com placas "capítulos grandes para o povo"..._

**É, talvez tenha...**

**Camyllinha Black:** Mas uma do fã clube do Sirius... Assim eu me sinto levemente excluído pelo povo... /risos/

**Realmente, minha querida Camyllinha, eu sou demais. Bejinhos para você.**

**Tainah:** _FICOU LOUCA! SE TIAGO POTTER APARECER AQUI SERÁ A MINHA RUÍNA!_

Ele disse alguma coisa sobre "ir ver o que a gente estava armando sem ele"...

**Eu convidei ele pra vir, mas ele tinha um encontro com Meg Carpenter.**

_O QUE!_

**Hehe... Brincadeirinha Lily.**

_Acho bom._

Não faz isso com ela, Sirius, que é capaz da Lily desmaiar. Você viu como ela ficou branca quando você falou que ele estava tendo um encontro com a Meg?

/risos/

**Kanako Sumeragi: Fazer o que, exatamente? A Lily é louca, e o Tiago não me escuta!**

Amarra os dois com uma corda e deixa eles 24 horas grudados.

**Boa idéia, Remo**.

_Nããããããããããããããããããããão!_

**Lilica Soneghet: Como assim, eu não devo mais ler as reviews? Eu sou a alegria dessa fic! As pessoas vem ler isso só pra me ver respondendo as reviews!**

Sirius, eu acho que você não devia ter falado isso.

_/Lily atrás do Sirius segurando uma faca de cozinha com uma expressão maníaca/_

**BaBi Evans:** Pois é né? A Marmaduke bem que poderia aumentar o tamanho dos capítulo, mas segundo ela escreveu no diário dela, ela odeia ler capítulos muito elefantescos, então ela também não escreve...

**Bobagem.**

_Vocês dois podem parar de opinar na MINHA fic? Obrigada Babi!_

**Joana:** /mexendo nos arquivos da Marmaduke/ Acho que ela nem começou...

**Sim, claro, você queria o que? Ela anda ocupada escrevendo uma fic PRA MIM.**

_Ah, Sirius, cala essa boca que não tem nenhum arquivo referente a alguma fic com você._

**Estamos recém discutindo idéias.**

_Finge que é verdade e eu finjo que acredito._

**Tamy Black:** _Ai, ai... por mim uma seção agarra agarra já teria rolado há muito tempo, mas fazer o que né?_

**Meu Merlin, onde esse mundo vai parar... tsc tsc tsc.**

É bom saber que você lembrou de mim n.n 

**Oh, como ele é modesto...**

_Sirius, vai dar uma passeada, vai?_

**Não.**

**Paty Felton: Meio? Nunca vi pessoa mais assanhada.**

_Barril ambulante é legal!Vou me lembrar disso..._

Já tão querendo te por na coleira, hein Almofadinhas/risos/

**Olha, sair só com você não dá. Tem um monte de garotas que também querem sair comigo, e eu também preciso ser legal com elas, você não acha? Mas a gente pode sair um dia desses... /piscadela marota/**

_Ai Merlin, daí-me paciência._

**Patrixa:** _OS NOVE CAPÍTULOS DE UMA VEZ SÓ? O.O_

**Caramba.**

Nem eu consigo ler tanto em tão pouco tempo!


	11. Jingle Bell Rock

**Loucura Platônica**

By Marmaduke Scarlet

Capitulo 8 – Natal com os Evans, parte 4: Jingle Bell Rock

"LÍLIAN!"

"Não, meu, assim não. Faz assim ó:" – eu senti um peso gigantesco em cima das minhas pernas e sentei de um pulo.

"ARRE! QUEM É O ELEFANTE GIGANTE QUE RESOLVEU ME DEIXAR ALEIJADA?"

Risadas, muitas risadas.

A primeira coisa coisa que entrou em foco foi a cabeleira ruivo-abóbora da Samatha. Depois, mais afastado da cama, o Tiago se matando de rir. Aquela baleia orca da minha prima resolveu sentar nas minhas pernas pra me acordar, a imbecil.

Merlin, eu senti a raiva dominando o meu corpo como se um vulcão tivesse entrado em erupção e a lava quente fosse se alastrando por tudo. Aquele boçal do Potter estava rindo da minha cara, em companhia daquele retardada da Samantha! E pensar que eu gastei metade da minha noite pensando nele!

Minha mão voou automaticamente para a minha varinha na mesinha de cabeceira.

"Ah, corta essa, Lílian. Todo mundo sabe que você só pode fazer magia fora da escola quando for maior de idade, e você só tem 17 anos, duuuuuuh" – ela disse, rindo muito ainda.

"No mundo bruxo a gente se torna maior de idade com 16, sua ameba." – eu sibilei.

"Olha só, Tiago , ela vai nos transformar em sapos! Que medoooooooo!" – a garota ria como se estivesse bêbada. O Tiago já não ria mais.

AI QUE RAIVA! Eu vou fazer essa garota bater essa cabecinha idiota no teto, eu juro que vou.

"Expellia..."

"Já acordaram a mo... Lílian! Não é hora de ficar brincando com a varinha! A senhorita está atrasada, sabia?"

NÃO MÃE, NÃO FAZ ISSO! EU PRECISO ENSINAR ESSA IDIOTA A NÃO SE METER COMIGO!

"Mas mãe... espera aí... Eu preciso..."

"Estamos atrasados. A Petúnia acabou de ligar. Ela e a Guida, irmã do Valter, lembra dela?"

"Não, mãe, não lembro."

"Elas já estão na igreja começando a decorar."

Minha mãe a essa altura já tinha aberto o meu armário, estava com a minha calça jeans na mão, e estava pegando uma blusa de manga comprida vinho e o meu blusão da mesma cor. Depois de pegar meias, calcinha e sutiã nas gavetas da cômoda, ela me arrastou até o banheiro e quando eu vi estava olhando para a porta fechada deste com a escova de dentes na mão.

"Cara, é nessas horas que eu odeio a minha mãe." – eu disse, gesticulando com a escova de dentes.

Uma música invadiu o banheiro no exato instante em que eu abri a torneira. Epa! Será que a torneira aqui de casa está enfeitiçada para tocar o Top 10 da rádio também? É que a torneira do banheiro feminino lá da Grifinória a gente enfeitiçou para toda vez que aberta tocar a rádio bruxa. È muito engraçado.

Eu fechei a torneira. O som vinha lá de baixo. Minha mãe deve ter ligado o rádio.

Me vesti morrendo de frio. Como é horrível trocar de roupa no inverno. Coloquei meus tênis de corrida – "Nevou, Lily. Não vá inventar de sair de All Star se não quiser perder os pés!", meu pai tinha gritado, e saí correndo, como sempre.

Quando a gente chegou na igreja, Petúnia e os meus avós, mais a mãe e a irmã do noivo já estavam lá.

_Obviamente_ eu perdi uma meia hora só ouvindo o sermão que a Petúnia me deu aos sibilos furiosos num canto da igreja. Enquanto ela falava, eu repassava mentalmente minhas promessas de ano novo. Sim, eu já estava construindo a minha lista. E pode crer que uma das coisas certamente será: _Não deixar a Petúnia me passar sermões._ Depois disso, me mandaram amarrar uns arranjos de flores nos bancos. O Tiago ficou fora da arrumação porque era visita, o sortudo.

Merlin, eu nunca vi arranjos tão complicados de se amarrar! A cordinha ou seja lá o que era aquilo pra amarrar no banco era minúscula. Mal tinha espaço pra fazer um nó! E tinha sempre um monte de caules de margaridas artificiais se atravessando no meio. Margaridas artificiais! Só podia ter sido idéia daquela Guida mesmo! A mulher era mais gorda que a Mulher Gorda e tinha uma cara horripilante de bulldog. A mulher era o cruzamento de um dragão com a gárgula que fecha a sala do Professor Dumbledore. E eu já me achava uma anomalia genética...

Pois bem, lá pela décima vez que a minha mãe desfez um arranjo que eu tinha amarrado dizendo que estava errado, acharam melhor me passar para uma atividade que exigisse menor habilidade. Quando eu passei pelo banco que a Samantha estava amarrando uma arranjo – perfeitamente, diga-se de passagem – ela me chamou baixinho, pro Tiago não ouvir.

"Lily, psiu!"

"Que foi?"

"Olha só, você pode me fazer um favor?"

Sim claro, já estou fazendo. Principalmente depois do episódio de hoje de manhã. Pensa que eu esqueci, sua jamanta? Eu sou escorpiana, e o lema dos escorpianos é "Errar é humano. Perdoar não é a nossa política." Mas, como sempre, eu não disse nada.

"Depende. O que você quer?"

"Diz pro Tiago que eu quero ficar com ele."

Eu olhei pro Cristo pregado na cruz, lá no altar. Merlin, eu devo ter colado chiclete na cruz pra merecer isso. Só pode ser praga divina.

"Nem pensar."

"Ai, Lily, que droga! Você é amiga dele, não vai te custar nada falar."

"E eu com isso? Por que não vai você e fala?"

"Lily!"

"Não vem com "Lily". Eu não vou me meter nisso e pronto!"

"Por favor! Eu tenho vergonha de dizer isso pra ele!"

Então, querida priminha, faça como eu e fique quieta sofrendo tudo calada! Dane-se se você tem vergonha! Por que eu iria perguntar se ele ficaria com você se não tenho nem coragem suficiente pra dizer o que está engasgado aqui dentro já faz tempo?

"TIAGO!" – eu chamei e ele se aproximou. Depois dessa eu juro que mereço ser canonizada!

"A Sam quer saber ser você quer ficar com ela mas tem vergonha de perguntar." – eu disse sem emoção nenhuma. Agora você diz que por você tudo bem, aí você ficam logo e param de me torturar e acabou.

"Olha Sam, você é muito legal, mas eu to apaixonado por outra garota. Então eu acho que não seria legal com você nem comigo a gente ficar, principalmente porque eu iria ficar pensando na outra garota e talz... Você me entende?"

"Claro, Tiago."

Eu caí estatelada no chão da igreja. TIAGO POTTER DEU UM FORA NA SAM? ISSO NÃO EXISTE!

Acho que nenhum garoto um dia deu um fora nela.

OBRIGADA MERLIN!

_teeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeempo_

Na hora do almoço o meu pai venho com a história:

"Lily será que você e o Tiago se importariam de ir na apresentação no nosso lugar? O Mike nos deu dois ingressos para ir, mas nós não poderemos ir, temos que pegar o vestido da Petúnia e terminar de decorar a igreja."

"Diz isso pra ele, ué."

"Eu não posso fazer essa desfeita com ele. Mike fez questão da nossa presença lá."

Isso que dá seu pai ser amigo do diretor da escola local. Agora eu teria que ir na Apresentação de Natal com o Tiago no lugar deles.

A Apresentação de Natal é um "espetáculo" que os alunos da escola local apresentam todo ano, eles apresentam alguns "números" que eles mesmos escolhem.

Toc, toc, toc.

"Entra" – Eu berrei pra me fazer ouvir por cima do barulhão do secador. Embora os meios bruxos para secar um cabelo deixando-o liso sejam mais rápidos, mais eficientes e menos barulhentos, eu prefiro usar os aparelhos trouxas quando estou na casa dos meus pais. Sei lá porque, acho que me sinto mais confortável.

Tiago apareceu na porta.

"Você está pronta?"

"Quase"

Eu liguei o secador e continuei terminando de fazer a escova, enquanto Tiago entrou no quarto e ficou olhando para as coisas que eu tinha nas prateleiras. Bailarinas, fadinhas, porta-retratos, livros, esse tipo de tralha.

Eu terminei de escovar o cabelo, e peguei o casaco em cima da cama.

"Estou pronta, vamos?"

"Ahã. Você ficou muito bonita com o cabelo assim." – Eu quase caí. O espírito natalino deve fazer milagres mesmo ou o Tiago estava maluco.

Meia-hora depois nós estávamos entrando no Auditório da escola.

"Lílian, quanto tempo!" – a srta. Carmichel, minha professora dos 10 aos 11 anos, me enxergou e veio me abraçar. – "Como você está grande!"

Por que os adultos sempre falam isso?

"Soube que sua irmã vai casar."

"Pois é."

"Como o tempo passa rápido! Parecia que era ontem que eu estava ensinando sua irmã a multiplicar, agora ela já está casando... "– Cara, sem noção, a srta. Carmichel deve ter uns 365 anos. Ela deu aulas para a Petúnia quando a Petúnia tinha uns 13 anos, a uns 7 anos atrás, e ela já era velha. Eu também tive aulas com ela, a uns 8 anos atrás. E pelo o que eu me lembro, a velha parecia me odiar. E ela ficou lá, falando e falando, lembrando de quando nós éramos crianças. E eu e o Tiago parados lá, o Tiago sorrindo simpático e conversando animadamente com a srta. Carmichel, enquanto eu pensava na vida e fingia ouvir o que ela dizia. Como é que o Tiago consegue prestar atenção no que ela diz? A mulher é uma espécie de versão ambulante de um sonífero. É quase tão sonolento quanto as aulas de Feitiços! Se bem que Feitiços ainda é pior.

"E agora você arranjou um namorado, Lílian!"

"Ah..." – Ela estava olhando para o Tiago. Por que ela estava olhando pra ele?

Aí a ficha caiu. LÍLIAN SUA IDIOTA, ELA PENSA QUE O TIAGO É SEU NAMORADO! Quem dera fosse...

"Não, não, srta. Carmichel. Tiago não é meu namorado. Nós somos apenas amigos."

"Oh, perdão! É que vocês tem uma química tão grande que em nenhum momento me passou pela cabeça que vocês pudessem ser outra coisa que não namorados. Perdão mesmo queridos."

Quando a srta. Carmichel se afastou, logo depois, eu me virei pro Tiago e disse:

"Velha caduca."

Tiago riu.

"Coitada, Lílian. Ela só quis agradar."

"Coitada nada. Sabia que ela me xingava só porque eu fazia o apagador levitar sobre a cabeça dela quando ela estava escrevendo no quadro?"

"Lily, eu pagava pra ver você fazendo isso." – Tiago disse rindo.

Tiago e eu tomamos nossos lugares, as luzes se apagaram e a apresentação começou.

Primeiro as criancinhas do primário cantaram e dançaram uma música natalina, uma coisa muito fofinha e engraçadinha. Tinha um coitadinho que se perdia na coreografia e a professora tinha que ficar empurrando ele pro lugar que ele deveria estar. Me lembrou eu quando tinha essa idade. Eu nunca conseguia dançar como as outras crianças, eu sempre me perdia na coreografia.

Mais umas apresentações, incluindo um cover de Whitney Houston e um rap super indecente, e então o diretor disse:

"E agora, finalmente, as ajudantes do Papai Noel dançam "Jingle Bell Rock"."

A cortina abriu e quatro meninas metidas numas roupas vermelhas de vinil ou couro, sei lá, com saias super curtas e decotes profundos, apareceram dançando da maneira mais rebolativa e sensual que eu já vi uma música de natal ser dançada. Eu as reconheci na hora. Minhas ex-colegas. Melissa Parker, a loira mais peituda, tinha sido minha melhor amiga, mas depois nós brigamos, e então eu fui para Hogwarts, e conheci amigos de verdade.

Pensando nisso, eu me virei pro Tiago pra falar alguma coisa, que me escapou completamente quando vi quão "animado" ele estava.

O queixo caído, os olhos presos em cada rebolada que lá no palco as "Ajudantes do Papai Noel" davam, ele só faltava babar.

Meu sangue começou a subir a cabeça e eu senti que estava me metamorfoseando num pimentão. Imediatamente eu fiquei irritada. Cruzei os braços emburrada e fiquei olhando para as quatro palhaças no palco pensando em todas as maneiras de mata-las. Bem que alguma costura daquela roupinha justa ridícula podia estourar e elas passassem a maior vergonha. Ah não, isso não, se a costura estourasse e uma delas acabasse sem roupa o Tiago certamente ia começar a babar. Ou então resolver emprestar o casaco para a garota, eu pensei mais irritada ainda. Tomara que o palco quebre com o peso do silicone delas e elas caíam, e fiquem deficientes para sempre! Bem que aquele cabelo lisão loiro-oxigenado da Parker podia ficar verde florescente. Engraçado, no último Natal ela era morena. Tomara que o som estrague e elas tenham que terminar a apresentação mais cedo.

"Difetto, difetto, radio del idiot. Difetto, Difetto presto." – eu comecei a murmurar a azaração, olhando para o rádio sem piscar. Meus olhos já estavam ardendo e começando a lacrimejar quando o rádio começou a trancar.

PELOS DRAGÕES DA ROMÊNIA! O QUE RAIOS EU FUI FAZER?

As garotas pararam, meio perdidas no que fazer. Então uma delas, meio incerta, foi lá e deu um chute no rádio. Infelizmente – ou felizmente – o chute foi muito forte e o rádio caiu espatifado no colo de um carinha da platéia. Elas ficaram mais perdidas que um cego num duelo de feitiços.

Droga, meu. Por que eu fiz aquilo? Coitadas, não estavam fazendo nada de mais, afinal. Estou começando a me sentir culpada demais.

**N/A: **/normal para mim, itálico para a Lílian, negrito pro Sirius e sublinhado pro Remus/

Desculpem realmente a demora.

**Não, Duka, isso foi imperdoável.**

Esse capítulo já estava pronto no meu computador há milênios, mas eu não consegui arranjar tempo para responder as reviews.

Meu, você anda muito ocupada, né? Dá pra ver só pela pilha de livros na tua mesa.

Pois é. Eu ando super ocupada.

**E como propaganda é a alma do negócio...**

Eu vou aproveitar e fazer mais uma propagandazinha básica do meu site Tiago/Lílian. O endereço é (http)(/)(inevitable)(.)(just-ideias)(.)(net). Tirem apenas os parênteses ou simplesmente vão lá no meu profile que tem o end certinho.

_REVIEWSSSSSS!_

**Só porque ela quer ela acha que a gente vai responder...**

Sirius, para antes que dê briga. Não sei se você percebeu, mas a Duka ta quase dormindo na cadeira.

**Tadenha... Por que ela não vai dormir e nos deixa respondendo as reviews?**

_Porque ela é esperta e não vai te deixar solto na área._

ESPEREM! ESSE CAPÍTULO TEM PERGUNTA!

**Ah tem?**

_Tem._

Se a Duka diz que tem é porque deve ter, eu acho.

Sim, crianças tem. E a pergunta é

DE ONDE EU TIREI INSPIRAÇÃO PARA ESCREVER A CENA DA APRESENTAÇÃO DESSE CAPÍTULO?

**Ta, e quem responder certo ganha o que?**

_Cenas extras, né Duka?_

Ganha uma entrevista com a sua família.

POR ISSO, MANDEM PERGUNTAS QUE VOCÊS GOSTARIAM DE FAZER À ALGUÉM DA FAMÍLIA DA LILIAN!

_Ninguém merece isso._

**Leh (Aly Granfoy): **Extremamente preguiçosa?Parece duas pessoas que eu conheço...

**Concordo, concordo, concordo! Uma comédia comigo seria simplesmente perfeita, porque, como você disse, eu sou realmente foda! Aliás, se me permitem dizer...**

_Não, não permitimos. _

Nem adianta, Lily, ele vai falar de qualquer forma.

**Exatamente, Remo! Eu ia dizer que, além de foda, eu sou perfeito!**

**Tainah:** _xonadenha?_

**Não concordo com a idéia que eu e o Remo juntos estejamos de bom tamanho. Acho que eu só já basto, não acha?**

Pois é, eu também acho que os capítulos tem ficado curtinhos, mas a gente tem tentado apressar a Marmaduke com essa fic. O problema é que nem sempre dá.

Eles simplesmente não me dão espaço algum na hora de responder as reviews... Simplesmente se apossam do meu teclado...

**KisyuBlack:**_/se matando de rir/ Ai Sirius, ai meus dedos..._

/se segurando pra não rir/ Não, a Sam não conhecia o Tiago ainda. Eles se conheceram ali na hora.

/totalmente vermelho/ Puxa... Obrigada.

**PULGUENTO É A MÃE! E EU NÃO TENHO PROBLEMAS MENTAIS!**

Kisyu, desculpe. O Sirius anda fora de controle ultimamente.

_Por que a gente não prende ele no seu armário enquanto responde as reviews?_

**Porque não!**

É melhor não. Eu gosto demais das minhas roupas para deixa-lo lá. Você não viu o estado que ele deixou a minha cama aquele dia que ele dormiu lá.

/vai retribuir o beijo/

**Lady Voldemort:** Nossa é tão bom saber disso!

_Pois é né, é bom saber que a MINHA fic está agradando..._

**Thaa :** Obrigada! E não é boba a sua rima não!

_A gente gostou muito!_

**Oh Merlin! Um comment dedicado a minha pessoa! Estou absolutamente honrado com isso, minha querida! Como você foi capaz de pensar que eu não iria falar com você? Eu falo com todas as minhas fãs! Milhões de beijos para você!**

**Cecelitxa E. Black:** _O que você acha? Depois desse capítulo você ainda tem alguma dúvida?_

Obrigada mesmo! Eu fico muito feliz que você esteja gostando de Loucura Platônica!

**Mylla Evans:** _Ai ninguém merece ficar nessa situação..._

**Hey, eu não esculhambo nada!**

_Nãããããããããão imagina!_

/risos/ Que bom que você gostou das minhas pequenas participações! Eu gostaria de poder responder mais reviews, mas infelizmente não dá, porque o Almofadinhas e a Lily se apoderam do teclado e não deixam mais ninguém escrever.

**Estamos deixando você escrever agora, não estamos?**

_Ah, Sirius, cala a boca._

**Lilica Soneghet:** Que bom que você gostou! Eu gostaria realmente de atualizar com mais freqüência, mas é meio complicado pra mim porque eu ando cheia de coisa pra fazer!

**Bi Radcliffe:** _Não sei não... Pelo bem ou pelo mal é preferível eu esperar mais um pouco antes de aguarrá-lo!_

Obrigada! Que bom que você gostou do nome. Eu simplesmente não sou muito boa com eles.

_Tiago não, Tiago não..._

**Eu continuo querendo convidar o Tiago para responder reviews, mas a Marmaduke não ta deixando...**

**Lílian Paralarli dos Santos:** **Eu me recuso a responder a sua review depois do "cachorro pulguento". **

_Eu também me recuso depois do "a pior louca da história". Poxa, eu sou estranha, mas também não sou tão louca! _

Tudo bem, eu respondo... A parte 4 do Natal com os Evans acabou de ser postada!

**Mimi Granger: **Muito obrigada! 

_Sabe que eu também não gostei daquilo? E gostei menos ainda do capítulo de hoje..._

**Ai Lílian, o rapaz tem que se divertir... Você não se mexe, ele não pode ficar esperando para sempre, sabe?**

_Vou te ignorar, Sirius. Até porque ninguém pediu a sua opinião. E sim, você pode me chamar de Lil!_

Obrigada! Kissus pra você!

**Audrey G. Black:** NOVA FIC PROGRAMADA! O.O QUANDO VOCE VAI COMEÇAR A POSTAR?

**Babi Evans:** Todo comentário é importante, dona Babi!

**Concordo.**

_Merlin, nem me lembre disso! Eu MORRI de vergonha!_

**Então você é um cadáver?**

_Não, esperto, é maneira de falar!_

**Eu sei, só tava tirando sarro com a tua cara.**

_Idiota._

**Flavinha Greeneye:** Ah sim, jura que meu QI é 250... As vezes eu acho que ele é negativo /risos/

_Ficamos realmente felizes que você esteja por publicar uma fic nova. _

È, mas plágio não é legal viu?

Eu acredito quando você diz que a sua fic esteja inspirada na minha, mas se você ,me plagiar eu juro que eu vou te caçar até o inferno/olhar maligno/

**Duka, como você é gentil com os leitores... /suspira/**

**Joana:** Não, sem planos para fics com ele.

**Obvio que tem, só que ela não foi informada ainda.**

Claro que NÃO tem, Sirius! Você tem se comportado mal demais.

**Duka, eu sou um verdadeiro cavalheiro. Todo mundo já percebeu isso, menos você.**

Bom, EU não estou A FIM DE escrever uma fic com você.

**Kanako sumeragi:** Oie... /corado/

**Eu sempre tenho ótimas idéias... E porque todo mundo ama o Remo?**

_Porque ele é mais educado que você. E estou esperando o momento certo pra falar isso pra ele._

**Que vem a ser na próxima encarnação...**

_Não adianta me pressionar, Sirius! Não depende de mim!_

O Jack volta a aparecer quando a Lily voltar para Hogwarts, depois do Natal. Eu sei porque tava dando uma olhada nos arquivos da Marmaduke...

**Paty Felton:** Você me ama! Nossa...

_Na verdade não era uma tática... Foi um acidente._

**/irônico/ Siiiiiim, a gente sabe.**

_Foi mesmo!_

**/ainda irônico/ Claro, claro...**

**Isa Potter: **Sim, sim, sim! Vamos trocar links! Apropósito, o Inevitable foi atualizado, entra lá!

**Melanie Radcliffe:** Nesse capítulo tem perguntas! E não esquece de mandar alguma pergunta que você tenha a fazer a algum parente da Lily!

"**Nós estamos falando de Remo Lupin"! Nooooooosa, senti o poder da coisa... /risos/**

Sirius, não enche! E, a propósito Melanie, o gordinho se chama Pedro.

**Patrixa: **Livro de escola tem o dom de serem chatos demais...

_Ah cara.. minha prima é pentelha DEMAIS!_

**É por isso que que sempre digo: "Parente é serpente tem que manter longe da gente"**

/risos/


	12. Apenas Amigos

**Loucura Platônica**

By Marmaduke Scarlet

Capítulo 9 – Apenas Amigos

7:15 – despertador toca.

Ai, Tiago...

7:20 – despertador toca.

Que horas são?

7:25 – despertador toca, _de novo_.

PORCARIA, QUANDO É QUE VÃO ME DEIXAR DORMIR?

Eu acordei de péssimo humor. Num sábado de manhã, _nas férias,_ eu sou obrigada pro eu-sei-lá-quem que programou o meu despertador a acordar às 7:25 da manhã. Cadê o espírito natalino, o "vamos deixar a Lily dormir mais cinco minutinhos porque é Natal e ela está de férias, e ela é obrigada a acordar cedo o resto do ano"? Que droga, cara.

Pensando de um jeito mais positivo, talvez o despertador tenha sido melhor que aquela vaca sentada em cima das minhas pernas. Mas eu não to afim de ser positiva hoje e nada, _absolutamente nada_, justifica ser acordada às 7:25 da manhã num _sábado_ por um despertador histérico. Até se fosse o Brian me acordando com um beijo suave para dizer com uma voz meio rouca e totalmente sexy "Amor, o café está pronto", eu poderia aturar. Tudo bem, eu poderia sobreviver a um Tiago Potter me acordando nesse horário desumano que não deveria existir no relógio. Mal, mas ia. Ou não. Depende se ele estivesse usando uma camiseta sobre aquele tórax maravilhoso, eu talvez sobrevivesse tempo suficiente para arrancá-la do corpo dele. _O que é isso, Lílian, pensamentos impuros a essa hora da manhã? _Prova concreta que não se deve acordar uma garota às 7:25 da amanhã num sábado durante as FÉRIAS de natal. Afeta irremediavelmente os neurônios. Se bem que os meus já estão bem afetados.

Eu me _arrastei, _gemendo de frio e ainda dormindo, até a porta do banheiro. Isso porque eu tive um ataque de calor noturno e resolvi dormir com uma regata branca, em vez da camiseta do pijama. Legal né? E meu quarto estava escuro demais e bagunçado demais para que eu pudesse achar a maldita parte de cima do pijama.

Abri a porta do banheiro bocejando de sono. E o que eu vi lá fez meus olhos se arregalarem e os meus restos de sono irem pra Marte.

Tiago Potter estava lá dentro usando nada mais nada menos que uma toalha branca enrolada desleixadamente baixa na cintura, os cabelos encharcados, o rosto ainda meio amassado pelo sono.

Prepara contagem regressiva para a autodestruição.

"Desculpe."

Dez, nove, oito...

"Tudo bem, eu que esqueci de trancar a porta."

Sete, seis, cinco, quatro, três, dois...

Meu olhar acompanhou uma gota que caiu do cabelo molhado dele deslizar suavemente pelo corpo perfeito e sumir atrás da barra da toalha. Engraçado, eu já não sinto mais frio agora.

"Lily, você se importa de..." – ele fez um gesto em direção a porta.

Um.

BUUUUUUUUUUUUM! E Lily explode e volta ao mundo real.

"Claro, desculpe." – eu disse, saindo praticamente correndo do banheiro.

Entrei correndo no meu quarto, pronta pra pular em cima da cama feliz da vida, afinal não é todo dia que se vê Tiago Potter apenas com uma toalha,e advinha quem estava parada lá, abrindo a janela? A minha mãe.

"Nossa, quanta alegria para um dia de inverno... Achei que você ia estar com cara de defunta por eu ter programado o seu despertador para te acordar cedo..."

"Eu estava, mas agora não estou mais. Aconteceu uma coisa tão boa!"

"É mesmo? O que foi que houve?"

"Não posso contar, mamãe."

"Então está bem... Vá tomar banho, então."

"Não posso, Tiago está lá dentro."

Minha mãe me olhou com uma sobrancelha erguida, mas não disse nada. Comportamento estranho, mas quem se importa? Eu não me importo, não depois de ver aquele ser maravilhoso, aquele Apolo do mundo bruxo só de toalha!

"O seu vestido está dentro do armário. A meia-calça e o resto estão na primeira gaveta da cômoda. Se você precisar de ajuda com o cabelo, é só me chamar, querida." – e com isso, minha mãe deu uma meia volta e saiu do quarto, me deixando sozinha para colocar a cena do banheiro no modo "repetição". Ou pelo menos era isso que eu pretendia até o Tiago bater na porta e colocar a cabeça pra dentro, pra espiar o que eu estava fazendo.

- Banheiro livre. O que você está fazendo aí, estirada na cama com esse pijama minúsculo?

Eu ri, meu pijama estava muito longe de ser minúsculo.

- Nada demais. Vou tomar banho.

Eu juntei coragem sabe-se Merlin de onde, e dei um beijo estalado na bochecha dele. James me olhou como eu fosse alguém que tivesse acabado de tomar uma poção animadora.

Tomei banho e voltei pro quarto. Vesti o vestido que a minha mãe tinha comprado pra mim, um pedaço de pano de um rosa meio acinzentado, mais cinza do que rosa, mas que miraculosamente não brigava com o meu cabelo. Não, porque praticamente todos os tons de rosa existentes costumam brigar com a cor do meu cabelo, numa competição pra ver quem fica mais chamativo. Minha mãe chamou aquele tom de rosa de rosa-Maggie, por causa do vestido que a Maggie usa em Pássaros Feridos, um dos meus livros preferidos. O vestido era de mangas compridas, com detalhes em renda, nada muito elaborado, ficava na altura dos meus joelhos, e eu fui obrigada a vestir uma meia-calça cor da pele, com sapatos cinza. Eu alisei o cabelo com poção, e o deixei solto, sem nada de muito especial. Mas eu até que gostei do resultado. Minha mãe me obrigou a levar um casaco de lã cinza. Ela vestia um vestido longo de seda azul Royal com um colar colorido, bem a cara dela.

Eu desci pra sala, e fiquei esperando o Tiago e a Sam descerem. A Sam era óbvio que ia demorar mais, ela se parece muito com a Petúnia, as duas são ultra-vaidosas e talz, e eu sou mais do tipo "me vesti no escuro".

Enquanto esperava, eu comecei a ler meu livro de poções do ano passado, que por um motivo qualquer estava jogado ali na sala. Sabe, eu realmente gosto de poções, Tiago diga o que quiser, mas pra mim é sem dúvida a matéria mais interessante das quais nos cursamos.

Passos na escada.

Eu levantei os olhos do livro e vi a segunda cena mais bonita do dia. Tiago Potter de terno e gravata.

Eu pisquei um monte de vezes, só pra ter certeza que não era um delírio ou qualquer coisa assim. Oh Merlin, eu tenho paixão por homens de terno e gravata, e o Tiago, Gárgulas Galopantes, parecia ter sido feito para usar um.

"Estou bem?" – ele perguntou. Parecia estar realmente inseguro sobre a própria aparência. Agora eu me pergunto se ele realmente já usou um terno na vida. Porque se ele já tivesse usado, saberia que fica simplesmente fabuloso num.

"Você está fantástico, Tiago."

"Ah jura.", ele disse, sarcástico.

Algumas horas depois, estávamos na camionete da minha mãe, indo pro casamento. A Petúnia e o meu pai iriam ir de limusine e talz, então por isso a gente ia na frente. Sentei do lado do Tiago na igreja, que já estava meio cheia, e nenhum dos dois falou nada. Mas pela primeira vez na vida, eu não me senti mal pelo silêncio. Era reconfortante saber que o Tiago estava ali, sentado do meu lado. Sabe, eu nunca gostei muito de igrejas, principalmente quando elas estão recheadas de trouxas que eu aposto que não são muito chegados à magia.

"Tiago?"

"Hum?" – ele olhou pra mim.

"Obrigada."

"De nada, mas porque você está me agradecendo?"

"Obrigada por ter vindo comigo pro Natal, e obrigado por estar aqui comigo agora."

Ele sorriu.

"Você não precisa agradecer por isso, Lily."

Bom, eu não vou detalhar muito a cerimônia, afinal, são todas iguais, talvez apenas com a exceção que a irmã do Valter começou a chorar ruidosamente no meio da cerimônia e teve que ser retirada da Igreja. Em todo o caso, contrariando as minhas expectativas, o casamento foi lindo.

A festa começou bem também, Tiago, eu e o meu avô conversando perto da mesa do último. Na verdade, Tiago contava para o meu avô que os pais dele tinham uma propriedade na Irlanda – o que não surpreende, já que os pais do Tiago são donos de meio mundo – o meu avô questionando-o interessado, e eu me sacudindo pra espantar o frio. Devia ter trazido um casaco mais quente.

Então, meu avô viu um conhecido dele e nos deixou. Tiago me ofereceu o paletó, mas eu recusei. Ele então disse que ia no banheiro e saiu. Aí a Parker veio em minha direção.

"Olá." – ela disse.

"Olá." – eu disse, seca.

"Quem é o rapaz?"

"Que rapaz?"

"Ora, Lilian, o rapaz que tem andado com você nas ultimas 25 vezes que eu vi você."

"Ah, o Tiago. Que tem ele?"

"Nada demais."

Silêncio.

"Vocês são..."

"Namorados." – AI MERLIN! O QUE FOI QUE EU DISSE! Eu levei a mão aos lábios, horrorizada. A palavra simplesmente escapou da minha boca. Não era pra dizer isso. SOCORRO!

"Ah é mesmo?"

Vamos pensar racionalmente, Lílian. Nada de pânico. Não vamos piorar a situação mais ainda. Simplesmente leve a mentira adiante. De qualquer maneira, você estará embarcando pra Hogwarts em uma semana, e só vai ver ela de novo nas férias de verão. Bem simples. É só não deixar o Tiago ficar sabendo dessa pequena mentirinha impensada. Só isso. ENTÃO PORQUE EU ESTOU EM PÂNICO?

"É."

"Eu não vi vocês se beijando ainda."

"Não costumamos trocar beijos em público."

"Ah."

_Não costumamos trocar beijos em público_ só não foi pior por conta da atual situação.

Nós duas ficamos em silêncio.

De repente, a Parker olhou para alguma coisa que estava por cima do meu ombro. Eu me virei, e vi o Tiago vindo na nossa direção. Então eu fiz a única coisa que o meu cérebro conseguiu pensar. Eu agarrei o Tiago e o beijei. Simplesmente fechei os meus olhos e pressionei os meus lábios contra os lábios quentes dele. E eu juro, foi a melhor sensação da minha vida.

Após alguns segundos mágicos, ele se afastou de mim. Eu abri os olhos, com o meu estômago já afundado por antecipação.

"O que diabos você pensa que acabou de fazer, Evans?" – ele disse.

Foi como se um milhão de facas tivessem perfurado o meu coração ao mesmo tempo. Até mesmo uma pessoa como eu conseguiria entender que o 'Evans' naquele tom frio significa mais que ele não tinha gostado, significa que ele estava não só descontente, como também irritado, magoado e absolutamente indignado comigo. Em outras palavras, significava que eu acabei de cometer o assassinato da nossa amizade.

Eu olhei ao redor. TODA a festa, sem exceção, olhava para nós. Então, de novo, eu cometi uma atitude que deve ter feito Godric Gryffindor se revirar na cova: eu fugi. Simplesmente saí correndo e não parei. Corri pra casa, e entrei como um furacão pela porta dos fundos, correndo pro quarto pra, por fim, me debulhar em lágrimas abafadas no travesseiro.

Não tenho nem idéia do tempo que eu fiquei ali. Ouvi meus pais chegarem da festa, pessoas subindo e descendo as escadas, meu pai servindo um copo de whiskey pra si mesmo e para o meu avô, mas ninguém veio me incomodar, me dando tempo suficiente para pensar na bobagem grotescamente gigante que eu tinha feito. Eu sou um animal. Destruí anos de amizade por um ato impensado. Eu jamais conseguirei encarar o Tiago de novo. Não depois daquilo, daquele olhar. Ele provavelmente vai me odiar pro resto da vida dele, e eu não o culpo por isso. E a Petúnia, deve me odiar mais do que costumava odiar, porque eu estraguei a festa de casamento dela. Ah Merlin, eu não queria isso, eu realmente não queria que isso tudo tivesse acontecido.

Então, alguém bateu na porta.

Não, não, não, tudo menos o Tiago agora.

Era a minha avó.

"Tudo bem, querida?"

"O que você acha, vovó? Acabei de perder meu melhor amigo e, de quebra, passei vergonha na frente da família inteira. Petúnia deve estar me odiando agora."

"Não creio nisso. E Tiago não está brabo com você, apenas um pouco chocado."

Conhecendo Tiago, eu creio que não. Eu olhei para a minha avó descrente. Ela parou de alisar a minha colcha, que era o que vinha fazendo desde o momento que entrou e sentou na beirada da minha cama, e olhou para mim.

"Ora vamos, Lílian! O rapaz te adora! Pelo pouco tempo que eu conheço o Tiago, sou capaz de perceber que ele seria incapaz de destruir uma amizade como a de vocês por culpa de um beijo. Aliás, segundo o seu avô, aquilo nem foi um beijo."

Eu arregalei os olhos, incrédula. O vovô não era para ser o primeiro a reprovar a minha atitude? Ela se acalmou um pouco.

"Lily, meu bem, você não pode ter medo de demonstrar seus sentimentos. Se você esconde-los, talvez nunca possa saber que a pessoa que você gosta, gosta de você também."

MERDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Como foi que ela descobriu que eu gosto do Tiago? È melhor por o plano B em prática (se bem que nem plano A eu tinha, quem dera plano B) e fingir que eu não entendi nada.

"Eu não estou entendendo, vovó."

"Tem certeza?"

Merlin me perdoe por isso, mas o sacrifício vai ser preciso.

"Tenho."

Minha avó suspirou. Por que eu tenho a terrível suspeita que ela não engoliu a minha mentira?

Então, ela brincou comigo e saiu, sorrindo, do quarto.

Logo em seguida, alguém bateu na porta novamente.

Tiago Potter. Bom, não se pode ter sorte sempre.

"Oi Lily"

"Oi" – eu disse, brincando com um furo na costura da colcha. Qualquer coisa era melhor que encara-lo naquele momento.

"Lily, a gente precisa conversar."

"Uhum."

"Eu não vou te perguntar nada. Não quero saber o que levou você a ... bom, a ... a me beijar. Eu só quero que você me ouça agora. Se você entender o que eu vou te dizer nesse exato instante, a gente finge que não aconteceu nada e o assunto morre aqui."

Eu assenti com a cabeça, ainda sem encara-lo. Não estava muito propensa a frases espirituosas.

"Olha" – ele estava claramente nervoso e desconfortável – "eu sou apaixonado pela Jenny."

Talvez de tudo o que tenha acontecido hoje, isso tenha sido a coisa mais horrível que eu tenha vivido. As lágrimas vieram com força total, mas eu bravamente as mantive seguras dentro dos meu olhos.

"Mas vocês... vocês não estão mais juntos..." – eu murmurei fracamente. Foi a pior coisa que eu poderia ter dito, é claro, mas enfim.

"Sim, mas isso não muda o fato de que eu realmente gosto dela. Lily, eu te adoro, você é absolutamente especial pra mim, então eu espero que você saiba que você é minha melhor amiga. Mas é só isso, Lily. A minha melhor amiga. E é isso que nós vamos continuar sendo. Amigos. Concorda?"

A realidade se chocou cruelmente contra o meu rosto, como se eu tivesse levado um tapa. Então era assim que ele me vai, apenas uma amiga. Sejamos realistas, Lily, ele ao menos foi sincero com você.

"Sim. Apenas amigos."

"Apenas amigos." – ele repetiu.

**N/A: **Eu realmente peço desculpas pela demora. E por não ter mandado as cenas adicionais pra quem acertou a pergunta. È que houve um pequeno problema relacionado com arquivos perdidos, computadores travantes e lançamentos de livros 6. Nesse capítulo não vai ter Remus, Sirius nem Lily respondendo reviews. Por um simples motivo:

**A FIC ACABOU.**

É, isso aí, acabou. Eu estava planejando mais um capítulo, mas mudei de idéia. Só vai ter mais um epílogo que eu não sei quando sai. Eras isso. Kissus para **ViviSorrisinhu, Gabi Malfoy, ****KisYuBlack, Lilica Soneghet, Lílian Evans Higurashi, Babi Evans, Gween Black, Lara Potter, Paula Granger Black, kanako sumeragi, Audrey G. Black, Mylla Evans, Paty Felton, Palas, lílian paralarli dos santos, Tássia, Cecelitxa E. Black e Joana. **E VOLTEM PARA VER O EPÍLOGO! XD Kissus


	13. The End

Loucura Platônica

By Marmaduke Scarlet

Capítulo 10 – The End

obrigada a srta. Gween Black por ter betado esse capítulo. Ele é dedicado à Babi, Flora, Clah e Thaís, ah, e à Jeh também.

As coisas não voltaram a ser como antes. Seria muita ingenuidade minha pensar que voltariam. Mas pelo menos Tiago tentava – e devo dizer que ele andava bastante empenhado nisso – fazer com que parecessem. E eu simplesmente não conseguia mais olhar na cara dele depois de tudo aquilo. Bah meu, é muito azar para uma pessoa só. Saber que eu estivera tão perto de alcançar meu ex-objetivo de vida. Sim, ex-objetivo, porque agora meu objetivo de vida é enterrar de vez essa paixão bandida. Nem que pra isso eu tenha que me afastar do Tiago.

A gente voltou pra Hogwarts, e aconteceu uma coisa muito estranha. Roxy e eu não estávamos nos falando desde aquele episódio de antes do Natal. Tudo bem, a Jude andava pirada, passando mais tempo na biblioteca que o recomendável, o Jack tinha sumido, eu não via ele desde o Natal (havia alguns comentários correndo a respeito de que, por causa da Guerra, alguns pais estavam levando os filhos da escola, e a Maggie, uma amiga minha da Lufa-lufa, comentou qualquer coisa sobre o "Vulture ter ido pra casa"), então eu andava com os rapazes, a despeito DO episódio, entre eu e Tiago. Depois da aula de Transfiguração, eu resolvi ir ao banheiro. Tiago, Sirius, Remo e Pedro concordaram em me esperar no corredor. Aí eu entro no banheiro e dou de cara com quem lá chorando? A srta. Roxane Lionel, sim senhores.

Como eu sou absolutamente tocada pelo sofrimento humano, eu momentaneamente esqueci que estava brigada com ela e fui ver o que tinha acontecido. Afinal, a Roxy é minha amiga há anos. Seria uma atitude absurdamente sonserina deixá-la chorando lá, sozinha.

"O que houve, Roxy?"

"Nada.", ela disse, limpando as lágrimas com a manga. Não sei quem ela está enganando, porque eu conheço essa criatura bem demais para saber que se não houvesse nada, ela não estaria chorando.

"Uhum. Sei."

Ela me olhou e então praticamente se jogou em cima de mim, chorando mais ainda. Eu tive que dar uns três passos pra trás pra não cair com o peso dela. Não que a Roxy seja gorda ou qualquer coisa assim, mas ela simplesmente não é uma pluma, né?

"Ah Lily! O Byron acabou comigo!" – ela disse entre um soluço e outro.

Eu fiquei estática. A ficha simplesmente não caiu. E agora Matilda, uma vozinha insistentemente chata que mora na minha cabeça, acaba de me avisar que isso não é novidade nenhuma, já que eu sou a maior faísca atrasada do universo. Affe, odeio a Matilda.

"O Byron fez o quê!"

"Ele acabou comigo, Lily!"

"Gárgulas Galopantes, por quê? Quer dizer, vocês sempre pareceram se dar tão bem, e talz, e agora vocês..."

"Ele disse"- soluço –"que eu sou muito... artificial."

"Que babaca."

"Lily, você acha que eu sou artificial?"

"Claro que não. O Byron que é um idiota retardado."

Aí alguém entrou no banheiro, lendo. Adivinhe quem era? Dona Jude. Claro, a única pessoa do mundo que entraria no banheiro lendo.

"O que houve?" – ela perguntou, e a Roxy recomeçou a chorar, encharcando o meu ombro, mas que se dane. Eu tive que dar a notícia.

"O Byron acabou com ela."

"Filho da puta desgraçado! Corno manso retardado! Ele que não se atreva a passar pelo meu caminho! Mas ele que não se atreva, porque aí dele se eu pego, ai dele!"

Então a Roxy começou a rir, e eu também. A Jude é muito certinha, absolutamente bem educada,é novo pra nós vê-la falando palavrão, e xingando o Byron de tudo quanto é nome, ameaçando mandar castrá-lo. Hilário. Então ela parou de xingá-lo e abraçou a gente, num típico abraço em grupo. Naquele momento, eu senti que, apesar de tudo o que aconteceu, nós voltávamos a ser amigas.

Enquanto a gente fazia a Roxy parar de chorar, e a Jude e eu montávamos planos e mais planos, um cada vez mais maluco que o anterior, de nos vingarmos dele. Sim né, porque cara que machuca amiga minha compra briga comigo.

"Com licença, srta. Evans?" – eu olhei pra pessoa que me chamou. Uma menina morena do primeiro ano, Marta não sei das quantas. Eu a conhecia porque ela queria se tornar apanhadora da Grifinória quando o Tiago se formasse. A glória da vida dela foi quando ele resolveu treinar o pessoal do primeiro ano nas horas vagas, afinal, "não posso deixar a Grifinória abandonada", nas palavras dele. De repente, me deu uma dor no peito, uma vontade de chorar, eu engasguei. Ele antes me contava tudo, agora parecia que havia um abismo gigantesco entre nós dois... mas eu respirei fundo e me recompus antes que alguma das garotas se desse conta do que estava acontecendo. Afinal, quem estava sofrendo de amor ali era a Roxy, não eu.

"Oi, Marta. Pode me chamar de Lily"

A Marta sorriu, meio aliviada. Dava pra ver que ela era bastante tímida, que nem eu, aos onze anos. Me pergunto se ela é nascida-trouxa...

"Lily, o Tiago me pediu pra te perguntar se você iria demorar muito."

"AH MEU DEUS! OS MENINOS!"

Com essa história toda, eu acabei esquecendo completamente deles, coitados, em esperando esse tempo todo.

"Eu bem que achei estranho os quatro na porta do banheiro, mas imaginei que eles tivessem seus próprios motivos."

"Coitados! Merlin, como foi que eu fui me esquecer disso?"

A Roxy lavou o rosto, eu agradeci a Marta, e nós saímos do banheiro.

"Pensei que você tivesse sido a mais recente vítima do Higienik Paper Monster." – o Sirius comentou.

O Higienik Paper Moster foi uma idéia idiota que a gente teve na aula de História da Magia há uns quatro anos atrás (!). O Sirius desenhou, na sua posição de dono de uma coisa absurda que é o dom dele pra desenhar (meu, o cara é O Mestre, ele desenha como ninguém mais desenhou ou um dia vai desenhar, mas isso não vem ao caso), um monstrinho que era nada mais nada menos que um rolo de papel higiênico com braços e pernas, segurando uma faca pingando água sanitária. Então a gente inventou uma história maluca, que ele – o monstro, não o Sirius – era um monstro mal (_eita redundância, né dona Lily? Já viu um monstro ser bom? Eu não. _Matilda, cala a boca.) que atacava as pessoas no banheiro. Totalmente idiota, mas me rendeu um ataque de riso gigantesco no meio da aula. Desde então, se alguém demora demais no banheiro, a culpa é do Higienik Paper Monster.

Voltando a realidade, passaram-se alguns dias desde o episódio do banheiro, e nós estávamos na biblioteca, estudando. "Nós" significa: Tiago, Sirius, Remo, Pedro e eu. Na verdade, o Remo tava estudando, Tiago estava dormindo, Pedro comendo escondido, Sirius paquerando a menina da mesa ao lado e cutucando o Tiago, e eu pensando na vida. Eis então que me entra o sr. Jack Vulture correndo, e pára derrapando na nossa mesa. O Tiago levanta de um pulo, e derruba um tinteiro, que vai direto na manga da camisa branca do Sirius, que não vê, porque está ocupado demais virado pra trás paquerando a tal garota, o rio de tinta continua seu caminho, e vai manchar as calças do Sirius, o Pedrinho se engasga com uma bala que ele estava comendo, e o Remo continua lendo, alienado a tudo. Em meio a esse... er... pandemônio, eu me viro pro Jack:

"Oi, tudo bem? Não tinha visto você ainda. Achei que você estivesse em casa."

"Ah, não, não."

Nosso papo-cabeça é interrompido pelo Sirius xingando Merlin e o mundo, por causa da camisa branca arruinada e das calças molhadas. Aí ele olha pro Pedro e diz, ou melhor, grita:

"MERLIN! O PEDRINHO ESTÁ MORRENDO SUFOCADO!"

Grande idéia, Sirius. Agora não só toda a biblioteca está olhando pra cá, como também Madame Pince nos mandou calar a boca.

O Tiago dá um tapa nas costas do Pedrinho, que faz o coitado praticamente ser jogado por cima da mesa, e a bala que estava o asfixiando vai, em câmera lenta, voando pelo ar e vai parar no cabelo da garota que o Sirius estava paquerando a pouco tempo atrás. A amiga dela faz um sonoro "ECA!" e aponta pro lugar onde a bala estava, um pontinho vermelho na cabeleira castanha dela. A garota leva a mão desconfiada até lá e bingo, sente a bala. E começa a gritar. Ou melhor, a berrar muito.

Então, como uma mão invisível tivesse aumentado a velocidade da cena, quando eu vi estávamos eu, os Marotos (o Sirius ainda reclamando da roupa suja - "parece que eu me mijei" e o Remo absolutamente indignado por causa da expulsão) e o Jack do lado de fora da Biblioteca.

"Desculpa por tudo isso, Jack."

"Tudo bem, Lily"

"Então..."

"A gente pode conversar... er... num lugar mais reservado?"

O Tiago virou-se pra nós numa fração de segundos. Minha mente insana registrou alguma coisa como fúria no rosto dele, mas eu não confio na minha mente. E nem no meu coração.

Então, só Merlin sabe porque, eu fui tomada por um dos famosos "impulsos Evans". Olhando desafiadoramente pro Tiago, eu me virei pro Jack e disse na minha voz mais sedutora, sorrindo abertamente:

"Claro, Jack."

E nós nos afastamos, ao som das risadas do Remo. Sinceramente, eu realmente acredito que o tempo que ele passa na biblioteca simplesmente não faz bem à ele. A criatura começa a rir do nada.

Quando nós chegamos num lugar que o Jack considerou como "mais reservado", ele se virou pra mim e disse:

"Olha só, Lily, você lembra daquela coisa que você me pediu pra ver pra você, antes das férias?"

Merlin, do que ele está falando? Eu pedi alguma coisa pra ele?

"Sobre o fim do namoro do Potter com a Carlton." – ele acrescentou.

"Ah, tá ta. Lembrei."

"Então. Eu descobri."

"O que você descobriu?"

"Uma garota do meu ano disse que a Jennifer e o Potter discutiram. Ela berrou pra ele, no corredor do 2º andar, pelo o que ela me disse..."

"Ela berrou o quê?" – eu o cortei.

"Calma. Ela disse que não poderia ficar com um rapaz que era apaixonado por outra pessoa."

"E ele?"

"Olha, Lily, isso é muito estranho. Se eu mesmo não soubesse que essas informações são de fonte confiável, eu iria desconfiar que eram mentira." – eu mal podia me agüentar de curiosidade.

"Lily, o Tiago riu."

Meu estômago afundou e eu revirei os olhos. Isso era óbvio. Era óbvio que Tiago Potter iria rir da cara dela, não há nada de novo nisso.

"O que é que isso tem de mais?"

O Jack colocou as duas mãos nos meus ombros.

"Lily, **ele não negou.**"

"Tá, e daí?"

O Jack suspirou.

"Você não está querendo ver o óbvio, Lily. Eu não posso te ajudar mais se você continuar agindo assim."

Que merda! Por que as pessoas vivem me dizendo isso? E por que _o Jack_ estava me dizendo isso? Que droga, as pessoas parecem não entender que eu **vejo as coisas como elas são.** Se isso infelizmente não fecha com as coisas que as pessoas mentalizam, o problema não é meu.

"Jack, por favor!" – eu exclamei exasperada.

"Não, Lily, por favor você! Até os ladrilhos do chão já sabem que Tiago Potter é apaixonado por você!"

"Então me explica por que ele me disse que era apaixonado pela Carlton?"

"Ele mentiu pra você! Ele mentiu!"

"Jack, fica quieto. Você não sabe de nada."

"Então me conta!"

Eu me afastei dele. Merda, esse assunto ainda machuca.

"Eu beijei o Tiago no Natal, e ele ficou brabo. E depois ele veio me dizer que eu era apenas uma amiga pra ele, e que eu jamais seria qualquer outra coisa."

O Jack ficou quieto. Não havia nada que ele pudesse falar, de qualquer jeito.

E eu comecei a chorar. Isso já está virando rotina.

O Jack veio e me abraçou. Eu abracei ele de volta. Ele simplesmente não tem noção como é bom ter alguém pra dividir o meu segredo, meu probleminha.

Então a gente ouviu um barulho. O Tiago estava parado do outro lado do corredor.

"Ah.. Desculpem, não sabia que vocês estavam aí." – ele disse seco.

Quando ele se afastou, o Jack comentou:

"Acho que ele entendeu tudo errado..."

_tempoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

Então, numa quinta-feira em que eu saía de uma aula qualquer, o Sirius se aproximou, me convidando para passar o dia dos namorados – sim, já era fevereiro – com ele. Eu olhei pra ele assustada, já pensando bobagem. _Quando é que você não pensa bobagem, hein Lily? _Matilda, fique na sua. Como se tivesse lido meus pensamentos, ele riu e me disse que eu, como sua "grande amiga e companheira de dor-de-cotovelo" – eu arregalei os olhos nessa parte – iria com ele pra Hosmeade no dia dos namorados. Eu e "mais umas pessoas que eu convidei", nas palavras dele.

"Sirius Black..." – eu disse, desconfiada.

"São só amigos, Lily."

"Sim, eu sei que são amigos. Você não convidaria inimigos para irem tomar uma cerveja amenteiga, vossa majestade."

Ele fez uma careta, e em seguida caiu na risada.

"Amanhã então, na frente da estátua da bruxa do... ah, no lugar de sempre."

"Nós vamos matar aula?"

"Ah, Lily, por favor! Até a Jude vai matar!"

Ah, que se dane!

No dia combinado, eu esperei por ele no local marcado, e nós pegamos uma passagem que eu já conhecia para a Dedosdemel. No instante que saímos da loja de doces, ele me disse para ir para o Três Vassouras que ele já estava indo.

Eu entrei no Três Vassouras e por reflexo procurei pelo Tiago. Sim, por reflexo, já que pra mim, procurá-lo nos locais que eu ia, esperando encontrá-lo lá já era automático. E, como sempre, não o achei lá.

Me juntei ao povo – Jack, eu, Roxy, Jude e o Remo.Estranho o Tiago não estar aqui. Quer dizer, é estranho de qualquer maneira, mas é mais estranho que estejamos todos nós reunidos e o Tiago não esteja aqui, porque por mais brabo que ele ande comigo, é simplesmente impossível que o Sirius não tenha chamado ele.

A menos que o Sirius tenha o convidado, mas ele não tenha vindo porque _eu_ estaria ali.

"Madame Rosmerta, por favor, uma cerveja amanteigada."

O Remo me olhou rindo, lá do lado da Jude. Sim, porque agora era tão óbvio que até um cego poderia ver que os dois tinham se entendido, e não pretendiam passar o dia dos namorados muito longe um do outro. E muito longe significava mais que 2 metros de distância.

"Por que você está rindo, Lupin?"

"Ele ta rindo da sua cara, Lily."

"O que eu foi que eu fiz? Eu _ainda_ não derrubei nada, tá?" – eu disse rindo também.

"É impressão minha ou você ta tentando afogar suas mágoas numa garrafa de cerveja amanteigada?" – o Remo disse daquele jeito calmo dele falar as coisas. Os olhos dele brilhavam, ele inteiro estava diferente, com um aspecto menos doentio. É incrível o que o amor faz com a gente, eu pensei.

Nós todos rimos, o Sirius chegou, e nós zuamos mais um pouco. Estava absolutamente divertido aquilo, o bar vazio, só nós ali fazendo bagunça, incluindo até a pobre Madame Rosmerta nas brincadeiras.

Eis então que a porta é aberta, e o Tiago entra. De calça jeans, e suéter bege, ele parecia meio perdido, ou apenas pensativo. É, ele andava apenas pensativo. Ele não teria motivos para andar perdido. Ninguém conhece Hosgmeade melhor que os Marotos.

Como se alguém tivesse mandado todo mundo calar a boca, o silêncio se instalou entre nós.

Tiago se aproximou meio incerto da nossa mesa.

"Estou... er... atrapalhando?"

"Não, que isso, cara! Junte-se a nós!" – o Remo convidou. O pessoal sorriu, como que confirmando o convite. Eu tentei sorrir também, mas acho que meu sorriso saiu uma careta. Foi o sorriso mais dolorido que eu já tive que dar.

Nós voltamos a fazer bagunça, mas não mais com aquela empolgação de antes, era como se nós estivéssemos constrangidos.

E é tudo por minha causa. Maldito dia que eu resolvi mentir, maldito o dia que eu beijei o Tiago.

Quer saber de uma coisa? Dane-se tudo. Seria muito egoísmo da minha parte deixar os meus amigos desconfortáveis assim, por causa de uma bobagem minha.

Tiago Potter foi sincero comigo, eu tenho o dever de ser com ele também.

"Tiago, er... vamos dar uma volta? Eu preciso conversar com você."

Ele me olhou como se eu tivesse dito que a Sonserina tinha ganhado a copa das casas, mas felizmente não disse nada e saiu do bar comigo.

Caminhamos até quase a saída de Hogsmeade, em absoluto silêncio. Eu torcia as mãos de nervoso, minha coragem tinha me abandonado. Esse é o problema dos "impulsos Evans". Depois que eles passam, você se descobre em uma situação totalmente desesperadora e, em outras palavras, em uma saia justa tamanho PP.

"Então, Lily..."

_Fala para ele a verdade, Lílian! Fala agora antes que seja tarde demais! _Cala a boca, Matilda, eu já estou suficientemente mal sem você dando ordens.

"Tiago... eu... eu sinto muito. Eu sinto muito, mas não posso ser só sua amiga. Eu não consigo mais. Eu sei que nossa amizade era uma fórmula que dava certo, mas não está dando mais certo agora, e talvez nunca dê, porque eu..."

Obrigada, Matilda. Estou mais enrascada que antes.

"Eu sou apaixonada por você. Pronto, é isso."

Ele me olhou, num misto de surpresa e incredulidade.

"Tudo bem, você não é obrigado a sentir o mesmo. Mas eu achei que deveria ser..."

"Não, Lily, espera, deixa eu falar. Eu achei que... oh, droga, eu achei que você fosse apaixonada pelo Vulture."

Eu fiz menção de dizer pra ele quão idiota aquele idéia era, e quão idiota ele era por pensar uma coisa daquelas, mas ele segurou o meu braço, num sinal pra mim não interrompe-lo.

"Mas foi muito bom você ter dito isso. A dúvida estava me matando."

A dúvida estava o matando? Merlin, que dúvida? Do que ele estava falando?

"Tiago..."

"Lílian, eu te amo."

Por que ele simplesmente não me... O QUE!

"Mas e a Jennifer?"

_Se mate depois dessa, Evans. O garoto simplesmente abrindo o coração pra você e a srta. Pergunta pela ex... tsc tsc tsc. _Pela primeira vez na vida, serei obrigada a concordar com você, Matilda.

"A Jennifer... ela... ela é... passado."

"Passado?"

"Passado. Simplesmente isso. Ela simplesmente deixou de significar qualquer coisa pra mim há algum tempo, quando eu descobri que estava apaixonado por uma certa ruivinha."

"Ah... tá."

E de repente aconteceu. Do nada, diga-se de passagem. Quando eu dei por mim, estava beijando Tiago Potter! A propósito, foi o melhor beijo da minha vida. Vovô, o senhor ficaria orgulhoso do beijo que eu dei. Ou melhor, que _nós_ trocamos. Ele, com toda uma técnica que eu desconhecia, me deixou sem ar. Merlin, agora eu sei que a fama que o Tiago tem entre as garotas dessa escola, é absolutamente baseada na verdade. Esse Maroto beija absoluta, incrível e maravilhosamente bem.

"Tiago?" – eu disse, interrompendo a inspeção intensa que ele dava numa mecha de cabelo minha, com a desculpa de afastá-la do meu rosto.

"Hum?"

"Será que nós não deveríamos voltar? Sei lá, o pessoal pode estar preocupado."

Então, o Tiago sorriu. Ele sorriu _para mim._

"Vamos."

**The End**

**N/A: **Normal para mim, Itálico pra Lily, Negrito pro Sirius e Sublinhado pro Remo.

SIRIUS BLACK, EU.TE.MATO.

_O que houve?_

Nada, eu apenas adiantei um capitulozinho pros leitores, não sei nem porque esses gritos...

/absolutamente furiosa/ QUEM.PERMITIU.AO.SENHOR. QUÊ! SEU CACHORRO SARNENTO, VOCÊ ME PAGA!

É, pelo visto serei obrigado a responder as reviews sozinho...

/muda a cena para Marmaduke e Lílian tentando matar o Sirius/

Vamos lá então...

**Mylla Evans:** Sim, haverá continuação! E como você pode ver, eles ficam juntos sim. A Lílian não iria permitir que não acabassem.

**Gaby:** Ai Merlin... sim Gaby, eles ficam juntos. E não se preocupe, a Marmaduke é 100 T/L, não dá nem um espaçinho pra uma ficzinha comigo e a minha amada Jude de personagens principais... tsc, tsc, tsc.

**Cecelitxa E. Black:** _Tá bom, desisti de matar o Sirius..._

Ué, por que?

_Não quero sujar as minhas mãos com gente da laia dele._

Ah.

_Mas to pensando em uma outra coisa..._

Merlin me proteja dessas loucas.

_O QUE FOI QUE VOCÊ DISSE?_

Nadinha. Cecelitxa, não chore, moça. A culpa é do Sirius. 

_E a fic vai ter continuação, já ta confirmado._

**Julie:** _Agora é oficial, acabou mesmo..._

SAIAM DO COMPUTADOR AGORA! OS DOIS!

_Mas nós estamos aqui respondendo reviews! Não fizemos nada!_

Foi o Sirius!

**Grande amigo que você é, hein Lupin?**

Antes você do que eu!

SAIAM RÁPIDO QUE EU QUERO ESCREVER UMA FIC SLASH!

**Bah meu, ninguém merece!**

_Que casal?_

/sorriso malévolo/

Sirius e Snape.

Sinto, por intuição lupina, que você se encrencou, amigo.

**FIC SLASH NÃO! MUITO MENOS SNAPE E EU! NÃO MESMO!**

Ah, sim senhor...

_/rindo sem parar/ Você e o... /cai no chão rindo/_

**POR FAVOR! EU IMPLORO! TUDO MENOS UMA FIC SLASH! **

Hum.../com cara de má/ peça desculpas pelo seu ato aos leitores.

Desculpem leitores.

DIREITO!

Me desculpem, queridos leitores, foi um grande erro meu, uma brincadeira sem graça, idiotice marota...

Tá, isso serve.

**Você não vai mais escrever uma fic slash agora?**

Não sei, vou pensar no seu caso...

**Gabi Malfoy: A Marmaduke coitada já nasceu louca...**

Sirius! Olha que eu mudo de idéia e na minha próxima fic você vai estar beijando apaixonadamente o Snape, e sem direito a responder review!

Desculpe.

_Na verdade, quem estava zuando era o Sirius..._

E a fic vai ter continuação, a Duka já está escrevendo.

**Paty Felton:** _Viu o que você fez, seu cão pulguento? Deixou a moça triste!_

É, Sirius, isso é imperdoável.

Perdão, Paty, espero que você já esteja melhor depois de ler esse capítulo.

**Aly Moon:** Pois é, eu sei que esse final ficou meio pequeno... Mas é o seguinte: eu estava começando a pensar demais na minha outra fic, a continuação dessa, e eu me dei conta que se eu não escrevesse o final rápido, essa fic ia acabar ficando sem final...

**Babi Evans:** Digamos que você tenha chegado perto. /risos/ Te amo, guria. Kissus

**Ton: **Bem, na verdade eles ficam juntos. 

E não se preocupe, você nos verá de novo muito em breve, já que estaremos respondendo também as reviews da fic nova.

Muito engraçado, Sirius, mas eu não me lembro de ter dito que eu deixaria responder mais reviews.

**Any Lemon: **Na verdade eu não tinha pensado nisso... mas agora que você falou... por que não?

_Gárgulas Galopantes, Duka! Você não ta pensando em seguir os conselhos da Any, ta?_

Sentimos sua falta também, Any.

Autógrafos mais tarde. Outras coisas, só sábados, domingos e feriados. Hehehe... E não se esqueça que você agora tem namorada, Lupin

/risos/

Nanda Rosadas: A culpa é toda do Sirius! Eu jamais iria acabar a fic daquele jeito!

Mas não se preocupe cara Nanda, a gente pode conversar, e você vai ver se eu não dou um jeito nessa sua tristeza... /pisca sedutor/

Merlin, dê-me paciêcia!

Audrey G. Black: Nós também gostávamos muito da fic... Mas tudo que tem um ínicio tem um fim, não é?

Não se preocupe, eu volto a atazanar aqui no muito em breve.

KisYu Black : /pega o Sirius de escudo humano/ Brigue com ele, não comigo!

Lara Potter: _Leitores decepcionados, gente chorando..._

Sirius Black frito na manteiga...

_E tudo por causa de quem? Hein? Hein?_

Lara, vamos conversar! Quem sabe a gente não se encontra para discutir outras idéias para o final da fic/pisca sedutor/

Meu Merlin, é muita cara de pau...

Patty Lupin: _OLHA BEM PRO QUE VOCÊ FEZ, SIRIUS BLACK, OLHA BEM! PORQUE TALVEZ SEJA A ÚLTIMA COISA QUE VOCÊ FAÇA NA SUA VIDA!_

Desculpa ter feito você chorar, era a última coisa que eu desejava...

Ah, Patty, não fique assim! Todo mundo aqui sabe o que é sofrer por amor! Veja só a Lily! Só foi conseguir ficar com o Tiago no último capítulo!

_Humpft, você poderia ter me poupado disso, Lupin... /vai abraçar a Patty/_

Joana: São sim, ah são. Primeiro porque eu fui de cosplay num evento que teve aqui em Porto Alegre, e perdi tempo com a fantasia. E depois eu passei dois dias inteiros lendo HP6. Isso atrasa uma fic-writer...

Gween Black: Espero que eu realmente tenha dado um jeito nisso... hehehe...

E já estou escrevendo a continuação. Obrigada por betar esse capítulo.

Nóis no xops foi muito bala, néam? Amo você e as meninas!

Luci Potter: Mais uma corajosa que leu essa fic em tão pouco tempo...

_Voltei pra Hoggy, e o Jack apareceu bastante nesse capítulo._

Mas não tanto quando eu porque ele é apenas um coadjuvante.

Sirius, eu não quero te dizer nada, mas o Jack apareceu mais do que você.

Humpft.

Okay, agora.

Saindo um pouco dos personagens, eu gostaria de dizer que eu estou absolutamente feliz com essa fic. Obrigada pelas reviews, eu amei ler cada uma delas, e amo todo mundo que chegou até aqui, mesmo não comentando.

Essa é a primeira long-fic que eu termino, e isso me deixa absolutamente emocionada. Desculpem-me se às vezes eu não correspondi as expectativas que vocês tinham de mim.

Obrigada por tudo e até a próxima.

Marmaduke Scarlet


End file.
